The Window
by behager
Summary: Samantha, or as she like to be called, Sam, always dreamnt of having an adventure of her own. As a child her favorite book was Peter Pan, and like him she wanted to live his adventures, with pirates, mermaids, the lost boys and pixies. But now, at the age of 17, all that's left of that is her habit of letting her window open. "Be careful what you wish for."
1. 1 SAM

_**SAM**_

The breeze was gently caressing her face. Cold and smelling like the spring. A sweet fragrance. And adding to that the sun light that hit her eyelids was strong and it stung her eyes.

Sam always slept with her bedroom window open since she moved to London with her parents. She liked to let them opened to feel and listen every tiny movement of her new and charming city. Just like now, when the sounds of the streets filled her ears with the music of London.

As soon as she opened her eyes Sam still couldn't believe that in less than a month her father had received an irrecusable job offer, which included working at the local branch of his company and the company and that now her whole family lived at a lovely house right in the center of London.

And all of that meant: NEW SCHOOL. NEW FRIENDS. NEW HORIZONS. Quite the comfort huh?

She got out of her bed, putted on her robe right after washing her face and ran down the stairs at the moment she felt the smell of her mother'sdelicious breakfast.

Edith, her mother, was the sweetest person in the whole world, besides being elegant and the owner of a beauty, which if possible, increased more at each day.

With her hair up in a loose bun and cooking the breakfast she was at her own world, however, as soon as her eyes lay upon Sam she gave her a smile that could have only been given by mothers.

Her tenderness was greater when she got a glimpse of her husband, Alex, as he entered the kitchen. He was a tall man with affectionate features and was using his regular lost face of every morning with disheveled hair and a usual morning yawn.

Everyday since they moved, their mornings resumed to that same routine. A boring and "out of a book routine" in Sam's opinion.

After finishing her breakfast as fast as she could, Sam went running to her room. Jumping two steps at a time to clean herself and prepare for school.

While she was changing her window was still left open. That only window in Sam's room lead straight on to a balcony and had a breathtaking view of the city. But that was not the only reason she enjoyed letting her window open, no.

Since she was a child the adventures of Peter Pan and the lost boys always made her wonder when her time to live one of their adventures would come and so she always left her windows open since then. And now, at the age of 17 she still left them open, just out of habit, like something linking her to her childhood.

And as another habit, every time she got out she would close her window to to warn whoever was outside that she was gone for a little, and that was exactly what she did before leaving to school. But when she was already at the door, she turned around and looked at her room once more, and as she did that she swore she saw a shadow pass by her window, however that was not possible. She was just so thirsty for some adventure that she imagined that. Yeah, that was the only explanation.

She closed her door and went down the stairs running as always, kissed her mother goodbye and went straight to the car with her father, who always gave her lifts for the school.

Inside the car, while they weren't talking, Sam's thought went back to that shadow and she started thinking that maybe just maybe, something was about to happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father's words at that moment.

"Sam!"

"Yes daddy?" Sam never called, or would call her father of, well, father. Daddy, in her opinion demonstrated how much she loved him, despite all the things he asked of her.

"Are you aware that tonight's dinner is a great opportunity for me Sam?"

"Yes, I am." And she totally was. If everything went well he would be the new partner of the company.

"So I can be at ease and trust that you will be the prettiest girl at that dinner and that you will be there to support me alongside your mother and also stay at Dickons side?"

Dickon was the son of her father's boss. He was her age, studied at her class. Brown eyes, not as tall as you would wish your boyfriend to be, captain of the soccer team, dull, boring, and last time she checked, her boyfriend. Sam hated to keep appearances like that, and as she found no will to answer her father's question she only nodded in understandment.

"Good, Sammy."

Her father only called her by her nickname when He was extremely happy.

"That's my girl. Come on, it's better you get out already. We don't want you to be late right?"

Sam gave him a hug and got out of the car.

As she watched him leaving she could only think one thing.

"SHIT."


	2. 2 SAM

**Hi everyone, hope that, if you're reading until chapter two it means you're liking it. Please give me your reviews, comments and stuff. I would really appreciate it.**

**THANKS! Enjoy the reading :)**

**SAM**

A shadow. At her balcony. On the third floor.

That image, that had no way to be real, according to Sam, wouldn't get out of her head. During classes, break, or even lunch. It was all still there, at her head.

As she was lost so deep in her own thoughts during her way to her volleyball class, Sam didn't notice Dickon approaching her from behind, ready to give her a hug at the corridor.

The problem with him was that, even thought he wasn't like the person she would love to have a relationship with he still took their relationship seriously. This made everything worse, because in her point of view their relationship was a lie. And a big one at that.

"Sam," Dickon whispered in her ear "you're going to be the prettiest of them all tonight. I have no doubt of that. The dress I picked up for you is going to make you look so damn hot."

And while he was whispering those words, his fingers made up and down movements at the side of her neck, giving her shivers all over her body. She couldn't stand much of that touching thing so she got up so suddenly that it startled Dickon a bit.

"I'm pretty sure that the dress will be wonderfull. I've gotta go Dickon. Volleyball remember? See you later" As soon as she finished saying him goodbye she leaned forward to give him a kiss on his cheek, but Dickon already saw that coming and turned his face at the right time, stealing a kiss from her.

He let her go, she gave him a shallow smile and went straight to her volleyball class.

x

During her class that afternoon, Clemence, her friend and her school team setter, realized her daydreamings, even more so because they costed her team two points in the game already.

Clemence hated losing more than anything in the whole world. She was focused very astute. She noticed everything that happened around her and was so short tempered that most of the times she replaced their coach when there was the need to give her team a scolding. But she was gentle, in her own way. She just had difficulties on showing that gentleness, as Sam always told her colleagues.

"Sam, if you lose one more point, Just one more, I swear, you're going to do three series of 50 pushups..."

"Clemence, stop giving orders in my place!" The coach was already screaming, and his face was as red as a tomato because of the attitude of his player.

"Come on Max, it's me that should be screaming like crazy over here, not you. It wasn't your team that lost to points in a row was it?" She screamed as she made a bitter face towards Max, and then to Sam and then back again to Max.

What no one knew was that Clemence had a thing for their coach, but she couldn't show her feelings for him unless she somehow screamed at him. Sam thought it funny, but none the less she gave her full support at her friends feelings, even thought she find it funny. Sometimes she even tried to help her friend in any way she found possible.

"Clem, Just shut up and let's get those two points I lost then. I don't want to spend more time then I already have to here and get home late. Whistle that damn whistle already Max!"

Both of them Just stared at Sam shocked by her reaction, since she never got nervous a tone of their classes like that. When her team recovered their two points and won two sets the coach felt that was the time to stop and sent all the girls to the shower.

At the moment she focused on the hard work that was drying her hair, Sam noticed Clem looking at her, worried.

"Sam, you never lose points daydreaming in the court like today, I know that, I always keep record of our performances, so answer me, what the hell happened to you today?"

She knew that this was as subtle as Clem could be but Sam didn't know how to explain what was really going on in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about that shadow.

"Ah... you know, fathers dinner, DIckon..."

"You don't need to say nothing anymore. I already get your despair" And just like that Clem didn't ask her anything else, she just focused on tying up her blonde hair, get dressed, wave goodbye to Sam and walk away from the girls lockers.

x

It could have been only him to choose that single dress.

Dickon had sent it to her house that afternoon and her mother had already opened and placed it at her bed.

It was a short dress. It went up until her thigh and as she wasn't that small giving the record that she played as the blocker of her team the dress became even shorter. It was black with long sleeves, but the sleeves and the bust part of her dress were transparent, covered with black lace and at the back it opened in a V neckline. It was beautiful, without a doubt.

Certainly Dickon had chosen it to emphasize her curves ant eat her with his eyes, as He had been doing, more frequently nowadays, as she recalled it. And the color was perfect to highlight her hair and eyes.

Sam didn't considered herself as pretty as everyone thought she was, but she didn't thought that she was so ugly to be compared to the wicked witch of the east. Her hair was auburn, like her mothers, long, stopping at her waist with perfect locks right at the end.

Her face was delicate and refined. Her nose slightly snubbed, but her most stunning trace was her eyes. Blue. But not the blue of the ocean. Blue like the Sky on a sunny day, and shiny. They were also kind, like her fathers, but they could demonstrate an intelligence and craftiness as well, but only for those who deserve to see it in her glare. But no one had the chance to see it yet.

Already dressed and with her makeup ready, her mother had gone to her room to help her fiz her hair. Sam loved when her mother brushed her auburn hair and loved it even more when she singed with her soft voice at the same time. It was her favourite moment. Her safe place.

When she had finished, Sam realized that her mother had made a bun with a lateral braid. Right there her mother putted a flower, giving a sweet touch to the image of the women that her daughter gave her

Her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then looked at her eyes.

"You're so grown up now." She said that while stroking her cheek.

"But you're still my baby. My Sammy". And after saying that, she left Sam's room to hurry up her husband.

Sam stood there, glancing to the door of her room in which her mother exited before going out to the balcony in search of some fresh air. She leaned on the bars that stopped her from falling and felt the light breeze through her face.

This night needed to go perfectly well, but she was sure that she wouldn't be capable of withstanding Dickon if he became a total douche bag at some moment or if her father insisted too much of her. She wanted a moment with no pressures, a moment of freedom of this life that everyone thought it was perfect.

For a few moments she didn't move, she just stood there at the balcony staring at the stars, wondering if someday she would have adventures that would lead her to different worlds, with different people, until she hear her mother screaming her name.

Sam entered her room, grabbed her purse, dressed her coat over her dress, turned of the lights and went down the stairs.

For the first, as she left, Sam left the window opened.


	3. 3 PETER

**Sooooo, I have kind of 5 chapters ready already and I need to say sorry for my writing mistakes at those two last chapters. It's because I'm translating the chapters that I've already wrote and sometimes I just forget a letter, or a word, but I hope you guys are enjoying this story.**

**Keep reading and giving me your feedback. **

**Enjoy the new chapter. :)**

**PETER**

It was already a few summers since Peter didn't visit, or rather flown to any kid house. The last time he invited a child to play with him at an adventure, he had noticed that those kids that he wanted to play with didn't have the least interest or excitement as the other kids he had already taken to share an adventure with.

They had changed. They didn't left the windows opened to him anymore. Now they were always closed and through them Peter could see those same kids with their eyes glued to a magic box that shed light and had images that moved too fast and made sounds. Was that better than his adventures? Peter couldn't understand.

During his visits to closed windows, Peter was losing faith in finding someone who would like to share an adventure with him at where he lived.

That night he was flying above the rooftops of the houses at London with Tink, a small pixie that looked to whoever was looking to the Sky, like a tiny ball of light, and was Peters best friend in the whole wide world, as he used to say. But as he was passing by the houses he noticed, a little far ahead, a girl at her balcony, looking to the stars.

She was a very pretty girl, which was not very common to Peter to admit it, because girls were boring and had never had much of an interest in being part of his adventures anyway. But the eyes of that girl, as he observed from above her rooftop now, where searching, on those stars, some kind of answer to her silent questions. He could see that. And he could tell, just by the way she looked at them that she had as much thirst for adventure as he had.

The understanding and the smile in his face appeared as fast as the idea was born in his mind. It was risky, crazy and new but there was no doubt. He had already made up his mind. He would take her to Neverland.

There was just one tiny, but very important detail that he needed to check before putting his plan into action.

Peter was almost sure she was the right choice. There was something inside of him that was screaming and pulling her in her direction. It was a new feeling and an exciting one.

Yes, she was beautiful and had a hair with the color of fire, which meant that her desire for adventure, so explicit in her eyes, should burn so ardently as her hair. But he needed to be sure.

All this while, as he watched her and thought what he would do about the girl, Peter had gone to a corner of the roof where he could get a perfect look of her and still be hidden from her.

Tink, noticing her friend interest for the girl caught almost instantly to his plan. She didn't like it very much so she began to fly all over his face trying to get some of his attention. To give him some of her own opinions about the girl, but it was already too late. The smile on Peter's face covered his whole face, side to side like the old days and he pushed her out of his eyesight.

Tink knew what that meant.

After getting Tink out of his way to have a better look at what was happening Peter noticed that the girl had heard something that made her run off the balcony into her room. He didn't know what it had been, but he didn't care because he had eyes for only one thing at the moment.

Her open window.


	4. 4 PETER

**Ok, that's the last one today. I really need to sleep, but I'm going to continue, don't worry, now that they met each other things are going to start to develop!**

**YEY HAHAHAHA**

**Ok, that's all. Keep reading guys.**

**PETER**

As soon as the girl and her parents were out of the house and entering the car, Peter rushed to the corner of the roof and diving into the air entered straight into the girl's bedroom, landing at the side of her bed.

The room was very organized. Too girly for his own taste, but he would have to stop picking on those things because he had chosen to take a girl to Neverland after all. While he observed the girls room with hungry eyes he stopped at the sight of a wall full of photographs.

He thought that was weird. People trapped at tiny little rectangular pieces of paper, smiling at him while he stared at them. In all the photos he could see the girl of the hair that was like fire. Her smile was very pretty and now that he could see her face clearly and closer he thought that she was as pretty as a princess. No, as pretty as one of the mermaids at Neverland.

But, what caught his attention was not her hair or her smile, but her eyes. As blue as the waters of his island sea or the skies in the most sunny day. But her eyes didn't smile with sincerity, not in all the pictures at least.

After observing the photos for a full hour and study the colors and the faces of everyone that was there, there was one more thing that got him worried. The girl there wasn't a little girl. She was older than him. Of that he was certain of.

While he had stopped aging at his 13, the other kids at Neverland could age until 17, and that's the age limit to go with him to live his adventures.

The girl was obviously around that age. She was at the limit of being called a kid at Neverland and judging by the looks she gave to those stars, that was the right moment to take her. He felt it was his duty.

Tink, was, instead of looking through the girl pictures, wandering around the room, stopping at the girl closet and later at her dressing table, experimenting perfumes and looking her own reflection on the mirror. She thought highly of herself, just because she was probably one of the prettiest pixies alive. Kind of a narcissist, really.

While Tink was having fun admiring herself, Peter had decided to stay at the girls room untill she came back, to tell her his plan. But the waiting was proving itself a very tedious task. There was nothing there that was appealing to his eyes after the photos.

There were books, but they were boring, with no pictures, full of words. And Peter couldn't read also, so he hated them even more. But there was something else that caught his attention at last.

At the girls desk were drawings probably made by her, he thought. They were good and a whole bunch of them were of distant places, forests, woods, clearings, islands, waterfalls, mountains

Peter couldn't have chosen a better person after analyzing the girl's drawings. He always thought himself very smart for choosing awesome kids, but this time, besides being happy by his choice he felt something else. A feeling that he couldn't quite discern. It appeared at the moment he saw her at the balcony. It should certainly be the excitement of the adventures he would have that had made him feel that way. Yes, it was that alright.

While Peter was lost in thoughts, Tink, which was still admiring herself at the mirror, stopped at once what she was doing and came flying towards Peter. She was too much agitated as she tried to make her friend come back to the real world, while he was lost inside his own mind. They had to hide.

The girl and her family had arrived. There were loud noises, voices discussing, or better, screaming downstairs. And there was also the sound of footsteps at the stairs.

Peter, that had just focused on Tink heard the noises at the stair and at the minute someone was turning the knob, he jumped into the air and went flying until he stopped at the the edge of the balcony.

He was standing there with his signature pose: hands on his hips, shoulders held high and his best smile. He waited like that only a few seconds until someone opened the door.

With her hair no longer on a bun, floating with the gentle breeze that came from the window, the girl entered her room with a look of disappointment in her face, until her eyes took a glimpse of the boy that could not be more than 13 at her balcony. He had a smile in his face in which she thought to herself, the boy imagined could get him everything he wanted.

Floating to her encounter and stopping a few centimeters from the girl, that was obviously taller than him, he smiled again.

"Hi, I'm Peter."

"Peter Pan."


	5. 5 SAM

**ok, I've got to admit that I got a little carried away at this one. It was so big a chapter that I had to split it in two and here's the result.**

**I'm loving that some people are already following and liking what they read. It means a lot to me and I would really enjoy if you guys could send reviews and give me some feedbacks at what you guys are thinking of this development.**

**I promise more Peter/Sam interaction next chapter. **

**Keep up guys. Thanks.**

**Good reading :)**

**SAM**

So, just like that, Peter Pan was standing, or rather floating a few steps from Sam, presenting himself. Who would have ever thought of that huh?

Awesome. Really awesome. That was all she needed at the moment. A boy, not older than 13, just flying around at her room.

"So, what's your name girl?"

"M-... my name?" Sam was dumbstruck as she answered. Not even a moment in her whole life she thought of this moment becoming real.

"Yeah, your name. But if you would like to make it up that's cool. I love this game anyway. One day I was with the..." And while the boy spoke Sam noticed that he was giving some loops in the air with not a single worry in the whole wide world.

She at the other hand couldn't listen to a word he was saying. She was a mess. A real mess for the record, at that moment. Her hair that had been in a bun was now hanging loose at her back because she had been running. From Dickon.

Her dress was torn and covered in mud. She had only her coat to protect her from the cold and to hide her now hideous state. Her eyes were read and swollen. It was obvious to anyone that saw her that she had had a tough night.

Oh, that and the dinner had been a disaster.

x

**FLASHBACK**

_When they got to the mansion where the dinner would take place, Sam and her mother were amazed by the beauty of their surroundings and as well as the beauty of the place._

_ The mansion was located in a closed condo that was surrounded by thick trees that were aligned to make way to the main road, which lead directly to the front door of a breathtaking colonial mansion. It was covered by flowers of all kinds and colors giving to it a fairytale feeling. Sam just thought that if she could found fairies there she wouldn't be that much surprised herself._

_ After getting out of the car and entering the precint for just a few moments, Sam noticed long stares that were once directed to the decorations and the mansions owner being now directed towards her. It was quite obvious to notice her discomfort at that as soon as her face assumed the color of a light pink._

_ While people were trying to hide their glares from the girl she noticed the air of pride that her father was giving at the realization of that fact. Like her daughter was some kind of trophy that could be displayed around. __She didn't believe the conclusion that she got by herself. How could she? __But her mother just stared at her husband with a glare that could kill even the toughest of lions when she realized his grin. Just stopping it when they were a few steps from the hostess._

_ "Ah, there you're Alex! Finally, finally! And I see that you brought the whole family. Splendid.__"_

_ Paul Hollington, her father's boss looked extremily happy at seeing her family attending his party. He had a smile from one corner to another of his face. His stare was gentle and of a tome of pale green._

_ "Not for that Mr. Hollington. I wanted to thank you for the invitation once more."_

_ "My dear Alex Knight, you're at the verge of becoming my partner, it's past time we forgot these formalities right?" And finishing that statement his gaze switched from her fathers to her at a heartbeat._

_ "This must be the famous Samantha."_

_ "I don't know about being famous Mr. Hollington, but yes, I'm the one they call Samantha. It's a pleasure meeting you" And giving him her killer smile, as her mother used to tell her, she shaked his hand._

_ "Girl, aren't you a precious gem?" He Said to her, and facing her father, he said "I like her. It's no wonder that my Dickon here can't stop talking about her."_

_ "Dad!" answered a shy Dickon._

_ It was only at the mention of his name that Sam noticed his presence at the room. __He was quite handsome, but not that handsome, or so she thought. __He was beside his parents getting intoxicated by the sight of her in the dress that he had picked for her._

_"Let's get out of here Sam, shall we?" And just right as he fineshed that phrase he had already grabbed her by the wrist and was leading her throught the opposite direction._

_ "Oh, to be young and in love huh?" Said Mr. Hollington_

_By then she could no longer discern her parents and Mr. Hollingtons conversation. Dickon had led her through a number of rooms and by her calculations they were now at what appeared to be a garden._

_ It was so beautifull, just like the way it was at the entrance, but quieter and bigger. She noticed quite a little late that Dickon hadn't let go of her wrist. __In fact his grip was getting more and more tightened. __He turned hersef to him and got closer, leading her to the wall right beside her._

_ "You are so damn hot Samantha, I can't control myself anymore."_

_ "Dickon, I don't think that we should-" But he was too fast for her. As she was already pinned down to the wall it only made things easier for him. He looked at her lips with pure desire, she could tell, and in just a matter of seconds he was kissing her like mad._

_ Her fright began to rise. He was being rough and not delicate at all. She couldn't think how to escape him and as she was worrying she felt one of his hands at her hips, pulling her closer._

_That was just wrong. She knew it was totally wrong as she knew she didn't like him that way. She didn't like the feel of his hands searching through her body while his mouth was pleading more from hers either. _

_ And then he's hands reached one of her breasts and it all became too clear in her head. She needed to escape and if she did what she was thinking of doing, well, she would ruin her father's work, but then she felt his hands once again, going to neckline at her back and there was no going back anymore. She needed to choose herself for once._

_ And so she did. _

_ Opening her eyes that she didn't remember closing, and gathering up all the courage she could find in her body she kicked him right between his legs and as soon as he fell to the floor she started running, but not into the mansion. _

_Right into the forest lying ahead._

_She heard him screaming out of anger because of what she had done. His scream was so loud that she doubt someone inside the mansion wouldn't have heard, but she wasn't the least bit sorry of doing what she had done, and laughing out loud she kept running, taking casual glimpses over her shoulder to check if Dickon was following her._

_ She run what felt like hours, going deeper into the woods, never slowing down, and at the last minute, when she was turning her head to stare at the path ahead after checking if he was following her, Sam was knocked out by a branch and fell unconsciousin the middle of the forest._

_x_


	6. 6 SAM

**And here it is! The next part ofher Flashback and a little interaction of Peter. I think you guys are not gonna like her reaction, like, who would say that to Peter you know? hahahaha **  
**But it's like I'm adding more wood to the fire. It's to warm it up.**

**Nothing's good if it's too easy to get right?**

**KEEP READING SWEETHEARS :)**

**ENJOY**

_**SAM**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She had no Idea how long she had passed out but as she regained consciousness she realized she was lying at a hammock inside an ambulance. She could only hear the cries of her mother and the scolding's she gave her father that tried to keep her from screaming._

_ "I warned you haven't I? Haven't I? I knew you were expecting too much of her, of my Sammy. That you were pushing her too hard, but I never imagined it was so serious like that Alex! How could you put her through so much? Ah, but I know, you only care for yourself and your career. How could I've been so blind? You would use your own daughter Alex. Look at her, look at her state…"_

_ "Edith for the love of God, keep your voice down!" Her father's voice was cold but with a hint of pleading._

_ "Don't you dare tell me to keep my voice down at a moment like this one! Don't you-"_

_ But her mother's furious outburst stopped at the moment Sam thought appropriate to make her awareness known. She came running to her side, having the need to be convinced over and over by the paramedics that she only had minor scratches and a bruise in her head._

_ Her dad kept himself quite all the while but helped her get out of the ambulance and assisted her until she was safe at the back seat of their car. Her mother entered the car right after her while her father went to his boss that was standing at the door looking pissed and worried at the same time, stealing glances to the car. __After a while he came back, started the car and they were going back home, while she didn't even took a glance back._

_Sam learned that she had been out for almost a whole hour since they found hera t the Forest after noticing her missing for almost half na hour after Dickon came back alone to the dinner all soaked in sweat and dirt. But her mother didn't kept talking because Sam had already fallen asleep again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

x

Now, after that lousy night she got back home and Just wanted rest, but adventure was Just waiting inside her bedroom in the living presence of Peter Pan.

It was a lot to take in she came to a conclusion.

It was happening all too fast and all at once, she didn't know where to began.

So she stared at the boy with hazelnut brown hair that stood just a few inches of her.

"So..." Peter stopped giving his loopings and started to stare her once more.

Oh, right, he wanted to know her name.

"Uhm, I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam." She answered staring him straight into those deep green eyes of his.

"Sam! I liked it." And like that he was all smiles again.

That situation was way too akward and quite uncomfortable as she stood still in her own room, freezing and all covered in dirt. Sam just wanted a good night's rest before any adventures.

She realized that sending Peter away, while he was offering a chance of an adventure was completely crazy. He was her only chance of getting away of this place, but today wasn't the right day. She knew it. She was Just too tired too start something now, and she kind of hoped he could realize that and come back the next night.

"Peter, if you don't mind me saying I really think we should be talking and everything else, but first, I need to get a shower if you don't mind. You see I..."

"Come on! We are going to Neverland now. You know Neverland right? It's the Summer adventures season Sam."

" Yes, I know all anout you and Neverland if that matters to you, but what?! Have you listened to me at all Peter? Hell, have you even looked at me? I Just barely got home from a crazy escaped throught the forest and I'm in desperate need of a shower and sleep and you just want me to take off right away to Neverland with you?"

She had freaked out. Pannicked. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

It wasn't his fault. Sam knew that more than anyone.

"Yeah!"

And right after saying that, the boy got closer to her, staring right into her eyes still with his smile that turned a cold one now.

"Sinceraly? I'm dying to just take flight and all that stuff with you right now…" Sam averted her eyes from the boy.

"So let's just go then!" he answered.

"...but I need to rest and you can see it right in my face. I need a shower and a good night of sleep if I'm to go on adventures with you at Neverland. Couldn't you just come back tomorrow? I'm not declining anything. I want this as bad as anything else, it's my dream and I know, somehow that you can see it in my eyes just as I can see in yours that this just got a hell lot more interesting for you. Am I right?" She said it all so fast that she was out of breath.

Gathering enough courage she glared at him, holding his gaze at hers.

She swore she saw a small smile at the corner of his mouth for a few seconds before it was gone completely. Seeing that, she smiled back at the boy, but a challenging smile.

"Alright, Samantha."

"Tomorrow."

His voice was cold as his attitude had become. Right the attitude of a boy who lost in an argument.

And after saying that, with no warning at all, the boy with leaves clothes waved his head to a tiny ball of light that had passed unnoticed to Sam and took flight, going right off of her window.


	7. 7 PETER

**I want to start with a big thank you for my two first reviewers: Flautasareamazing AND FlamingFerna12. You reviews made my day. Really.**

**And I also want to thanks my followers: Crazygirl55, , Flautasareamazing, cacapadil and kem4286. Keep the reading in full speed ok?**

**YAY, PETER IS BACK!**

**So, I know it's been a few days since my last update and I'm sorry for that, but I'm back to college and things are already getting busy. I know, I know. But I'm managing some time to write because this story just can't get out of my head. And the images I'm stuck with are from chapters far ahead, so pleeeeease be patient with me. I beg you hahahaha**

**Yeah, this is just something to get you guys going until tomorrow where I will be probably posting more two chapters if I can manage. OK? OK hahahaha**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**ENJOY **

**PETER**

How dare she talk to him like that? He was the one giving her the chance to have an adventure like any other and that was how she treated him?

Peter couldn't stop thinking about that. He was so angry but at the same time he was so excited. No one, ever, dared to send him off but begged for him to come the other day.

And he was also kind of jealous. She had started her season of adventures without him already. He could see it, after she screamed him to give her a better look at her state, because he hadn't really noticed how she was dressed, really. But after he did look better at her he saw, the eyes wide with fear and thrill, the torn clothes, her cuts and her messy hair.

She was right. Seeing her like that made him imagine what had really happened to her. He couldn't deny it, and she knew he was feeling challenged by her. That's what made his mind to come back tomorrow.

But now, he needed to get back to Neverland as soon as possible. It was necessary to warn the lost boys of his choice.

"Tink, you know the way."

And yes she did.

Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning.

x

It was never a long journey when you had done it so many times. After a few seconds crossing the star he could see in the horizon his beloved Neverland.

He didn't surprise himself anymore at the view in front of him, but he was sure that Sam would love it, even more now, in the summer.

Neverland had its seasons according to his feelings and humors. He was so attached to the land that he had become one with it. And as so the summer that was starting right now was a drastic change from the quite freezing winter they were facing because of his boredom and his absence from the land itself.

As soon as he got there and had a look at his land, Peter flew east, with no stopping, hoping to get to his hideout as soon as possible. He needed to tell the news to the lost boys as soon as possible.

Passing threw some clearings, two waterfalls and taking left at a cave he landed in front of 5 trees. Those same trees, as soon as he set foot on the dirt, started to mix themselves up right before his eyes. When they stopped the second tree from right to left opened a tiny door which was only accessible if you were to slide inside it.

As soon as it opened itself to Peter he went straight into the hole, flying all the way down, never sliding, until he reached a room underground. It was like a leaving room where you could find several openings along the walls that lead into more rooms.

Peter looked around and saw no one awake to welcome him. Tink had already gone to her room all happy to be back. Pixies were tricky creatures. They were very tiny and because of that could only feel a feeling at a time. Peter was glad he was back because now Tink was no longer mad at him, which gave her room to feel happiness for being back and not torment him anymore about his choice.

If the pixies were happy they were great people, but you would never want to get to their bad side. No you wouldn't.

When she left her room it was time to wake the boys.

Peter went to a chest that was placed a few feet's away from him and opened it. Inside was a horn that was soon placed between his lips and started making a horrible loud sound. There was no way that no one would have listened to it. And as soon as he had started it he stopped.

"Peter is back!"

"It's Peter!"

"Guys wake up! Peter is back!"

He could hear the voices of his friends already, reaching his ears through the caves, until a bunch of boys appeared right in front of him, running from their cave openings to meet with him.

"Hello boys." He said, opening a big smile.

"Peter, so it's true? You've finally found someone?" Said a tall boy that couldn't be less than 15.

"Yes I have finally found someone to share a adventure with us Slim." He replied.

"Cool Peter! So, where is him?" And as Chunk asked, a murmur started among the twelve boys that surrounded him.

That was the problem. Peter had no idea how he would tell the lost boys that the "him" that they were expecting was in fact, a "she". They would never take that announcement very well, so he would leave this fact out of the conversation.

"Well, I found our new partner today. His name is Sam and I'll bring him tomorrow because of some…problems along the way." He said, giving each and everyone a look as serious as he could give.

At the moment he mentioned the word problems Tink that was hearing all of his speech started laughing as hard as she could, taking everyone by surprise. Peter, noticing her fit glared at her in a way to shut her up.

She did so and he looked back at the boys that were waiting more news.

"So, this Sam of yours… Is he cool or what?"

"Well, I will let you guys know tomorrow, when I bring him here, to Neverland." He answered giving a big yawn between his words.

"Now, I will sleep as if there's no tomorrow, because when I wake up, it's time for some adventure. Right boys?" He looked back to see their faces while they answered him.

"Yes Peter!" said Slim;

"Finally some adventures for once." Replied Bunny, the youngest one, with no more then 10, with a smile spreading his face.

"I was beginning to think we were going to die in this boredom Peter." Laughed Chunk.

Peter smiled at the happiness in the faces of his friends and turned to go to his own room, straight through the central opening.

"Me too Chunk, me too." He said in a whisper.


	8. 8 PETER

**Hello to my new followers PizzaPlease and Steam Nightcore Snow. Glad to see you guys enjoying this story of mine. It's always happy news to see more followers here. **

**And thanks to FlamingFerna12 for your reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**Now, here it is guys, my new baby, just for you. I'm sorry I only posted this one instead of two chapters as promised but I couldn't find the time to finish writing the second one. I know, horrible excuse, but I'm serious. So just as a tip, I already told you guys that I have these ideas on my mind of chapters far ahead and they include Captain Hook.**

**Be prepared because I intend to make my Hook a sexy bastard, much like OUAT Hook. I so love him, and he will give such a development to this story you guys can't even imagine.**

**Thank you for your support. Keep reading. Keep reviewing. Same old, same old**

**Love you guys**

**PETER**

Sun was not yet up when Peter woke up that next day.

In a few minutes he dressed himself and without combing his messy hazelnut brown hair he flew out of their hideout, passing straight through the boys rooms and Tink's clock (which was her house) hanging at the cave wall, getting into the central room, heading straight into the opening right at the left of some shelves where they storage their plates and cups, which leaded to the forest above.

When he was already out he flew directly to the top of a tree quite far from his home, watching the sunrise at the horizon, imagining if Sam had ever seen such a beautiful site as this one.

"Sam? Why am I even thinking of her now?" He thought out loud.

But he was not there to think about her or admire this amazing scene; he was there because he needed some air. Some time alone to think.

He had a strange dream.

A dream where he was not a boy of 13, but a boy who had just achieved manhood. It scared the hell out of him, because it was the first time he imagined himself, if only in dreaming, as an adult.

"It needs to mean something, right? But what could it possibly be? I'm not aging and I never will." He said holding his head between his hands and staring to the ground some meters below him. He felt uneasiness crawl into him, like a shadow.

But he chose to forget this strange, scaring dream. It was easy to just lock something unwanted at the corner of your mind for the time needed, and that was exactly his plan.

While hiding his dream, Peter moved his head to face north, straight to the seas of Neverland. The salty wind that blew from that direction of the island filled his lungs and while he breathed it out he could feel himself awake. It was like Neverland was asking him to play with it, to explore it, to adventure himself in its jungles as he always had.

He knew this was what he was meant to do. It was his life and he liked it. So he would do what his old friend asked of him.

He would prepare himself for an adventure.

x

"Wake up boys! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Peter was flying in circles and screaming at full lungs through the cavern he shared with the boys.

"Chunk! Bunny! Slim! Tedd! Chuckles! John!"

"Mike! Duck! Smelly! Gabe! Froggy! Colin!"

"Wake up! Wake up!" He kept screaming and flying until he could count all twelve right below him.

Landing at the top of their dining table, placed at the middle of their central room, Peter smiled at their sleepy faces.

"What the hell Peter. Couldn't you wake us up in a more silent way?" Protested Colin, at the far right.

"Well, I could have, but you guys wouldn't wake up anyway." He said with laughing eyes.

"So, today is the day where I bring our new member." A loud cheer came from the mouths of his friends as he announced the news over again.

"And to make a good impression I want you guys to clean this mess you call a home…" Protests started at that same moment he pronounced the words "… and I want you guys to empty a room for this person."

That was it. The boys were raging with fury now.

"Peter, you aren't serious are you?" Asked an awestruck Chuckles, who always managed to fit a chuckle at the end of every phrase.

"To clean this place? You've gone mad, really." Said Chunk.

"Chunk's right Peter we are never gonna…"

"Enough!" Peter screamed back at their rebellion at the same time he floated from the table. "You're going to make it. You guys are the fastest, quickest and wicked kids of Neverland, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" They screamed in agreement.

"So you won't let me down. I know this." He smiled back at them.

"Now… Tink, come here!" He screamed over his shoulders. At a few seconds she was right there at his side, flying all over him, making him giggle.

"I need you to be a proper lady today. Do you hear me? A proper lady." He stared her right into her eyes, well, as much as he could stare at them anyway.

She nodded once, crossing her arms over her chest, but closing her face to him after that. She was not happy about behaving herself in front of Sam, he could see it in her, but he needed to ask her just to keep his consciousness clean.

Nodding at her response, Peter turned his attention back to his friends and said his goodbyes to them as he was now off to bring Sam back with him, remembering of their duties once more, so they wouldn't slack off and headed with Tink to the forest above once more that same day.

x

After crossing the star back into Sam's world, he looked around.

It was late at night of the next day already in there, as in Neverland the day had only just started. But he knew that back home time was not as fast as in here.

The streets were dead. Not a sound came from them as he now flied above it, analyzing every detail he could lay eyes upon. He never liked this world, even thought it changed drastically over and over again. He just couldn't get used to this jungle of stones and concrete.

Tink flied ahead of him, leading the way back to her house. He crossed one park already, two squares and a garden full of strange flowers as beautiful as those from Neverland. And they seemed much more docile too.

When Tink turned left at the garden she landed on the white balcony where a girl with hair like fire stood, pacing from one side to the other. But when she glanced at the tiny ball of light in front of her eyes, she smiled and her eyes lighted with hope.

Peter was not expecting that smile to lighten up her face as it did. It was a beautiful sight to behold that was, but as soon as he watched her smile at Tink her searching eyes met with his.

Holding his gaze with her strong blue eyes, the girl waved at him to get near her, and so he did. As he got closer and sat at her balcony he stared at her waiting for their conversation to start. He never had much trouble in reaching for words, but today he seemed quite silent at her presence.

Until she had finally broke that uncomfortable silence between them.

"Hi Peter." She started, embarrassed.

"Sam." He nodded in return, glancing over at Tink.

"You came back!" She said, with a soft voice, staring at him.

"I said I would" He replied, not looking at her.

"Yeah you did." She now played with the hem of her blouse, turning a little red at her cheeks he noticed.

"Ready to fly?" He grinned at her, waiting for her answer.

"As ready as I will ever be Peter." She stared back at him now, serious expression, showing more confidence than he ever noticed in her eyes.

He knew there was no backing down now and he was glad for that.

"Let's fly."


	9. 9 SAM

**So, hi again everyone. This chapter looks promising haha.**

**It's quite long since the last one was just an appetizer. I think they are getting better and better, but that's just my opinion.**

**Anyway, I would like to thanks the reviews you guys are giving me, especially Flautasareamazing. You don't know how much they are important. Keep them coming and keep me informed of your opinions and ideas to where this story is going.**

**And I have a surprise for you. Next chapter I will be introducing a new character. Can you guess who? :)**

**That's it.**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**ENJOY!**

**SAM**

"Let's fly!" Said Peter.

"Wait; just let me grab my bag." She answered, running off into her room to fetch her backpack that was found at the foot of her bed.

She knew that if she was to go and stay at Neverland for an unknown period of time she would need some few things, and knowing that she would stay with the lost boys it was obvious that the daily needs of a girl would not be sufficed by them at all.

"What's in there?" Peter looked at her curiously.

"Oh… just some things that might come in handy for me." She smiled at herself.

While she was packing that afternoon, Sam thought how she would be affected by leaving her parents and her life at that critical moment to go and live a life that she only thought possible in dreams. The conclusion she came was that, now, at this moment, the most important thing was for her to search for her happiness. For far too long she pushed that happiness away just to work at the plans of achieving what her father thought was happiness, but not for her, for him.

It was not a difficult decision if she really thought into it, taking aside her mother and all that she had at least tried to do to make her feel wanted.

It wasn't like she was going to shed tears over this or anything. She couldn't even bare to talk to her parents after what had happened last night at the dinner.

They had tried to make up for it as soon as she had woken up that day, but she only looked at her parents, unable to say a word. Breakfast was terrible, and lunch? She really didn't want to think too much about it.

But at the same time it was like everything had finally come into place, like the fraud of that happy family they were had at last, come to an end. And she was glad for it, because living a lie was worst than living a life where no one in your family really knew each other. And it was because of that that she could go to Neverland with a clear conscience leaving only a letter to her parents behind.

Picking up the bag and throwing it at her back she glanced back to Peter. He was just a boy. So young and she imagined how many battles, how many adventures he had had so far.

A hell of a lot, she thought and it gave her the chills only to think about it.

Smiling back at him, Sam walked back into the balcony, into the cold night air.

"I'm ready. How are we going to do this?" She searched for some answers in his laughing eyes.

"With pixie dust, of course. That's the only way you can get to Neverland."

"OH! The pixie dust thing… right. I had forgotten all about it." After responding to Peter's remark on the use of pixie dust, she looked shyly at Tink for the first time.

She was a tiny little woman; with wings that came out of her back, bright golden hair and was wearing a dress made of leafs. She was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her whole life. But she got a feeling that this fairy didn't really like her.

"So… how are we going to do this?" She looked back at him while asking.

"It's very simple. Tink here…" and she pointed at the pixie while saying that "…will give you just the right amount of pixie dust to make you fly to Neverland with me."

"It's that all?" She clenched her hands at the strap of her backpack.

"Well, not all. You see, you need to think of happy thoughts. That's what will lift you up straight into the air!" And as he said that he took flight, just to demonstrate how it was simply done.

"Well, alright then. Make me fly Peter." She closed her eyes at that instant.

While her eyelids where closed she could hear the noise of wings flying all around her and felt like sand was being dropped all over her body, making her feel a bit light.

When she couldn't hear anymore wings near her ears the noise of a heavy breathing filled it.

"Just think of happy thoughts Sam." Peter whispered in her ears, making her fell a little hot all of a sudden.

But she ignored that heat growing inside her and thought of happy things like: brownies, pajama parties, volleyball, Christmas, presents, chocolate, books, waterfalls, drawing, etc. As soon as she opened her eyes she was shocked.

She was flying, high into the sky.

Looking down she could see her window and the white balcony that had become her favorite place in the whole world. It was a great view, and as she lifted her head to look ahead she almost collided with Peter.

"I'm flying. Look Peter, I'm flying." She said to him in between giggles.

"Yes, you sure are." He replied, laughing at her enthusiasm. "Now, let's make our way to Neverland."

"Tink, lead the way for us." He shouted over his shoulders.

And as simple as that, she was leaving to a strange land, letting her world and worries behind her. It was amazing how easy it was to abandon everything and just fly away from everything. Taking a look at Tink's headings she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"Second star to the right…" she whispered, glancing at Peter now.

"…and straight on 'till morning." Finished him, in a whisper much more like hers.

x

So going through a world to another should be piece of cake right? Just go through a hole or some vortex or whatever, like jumping. But no, this… this thing called jumping worlds was not easy at all.

When they reached the star supposed to lead them straight into Neverland Peter held her hand with a strong grip.

"Going into Neverland for the first time is…well, it's not easy, so, just hold tight ok?"

She nodded at this statement of his and as soon as she finished nodding she felt something like a rope tighten around her waist and start to pull her into the direction of the star. It scared the hell out of her.

"Just relax, let it pull you!"

_Easy for you to say, _she wanted to scream but it was like the air was sucked out of her lungs as she tried to relax. She tried her best, still not letting go of his hand. But a few seconds after it was like the invisible rope was never ended as soon as it had started.

Peter loosened his grip at her hand and screamed back at her.

"Sam, open your eyes!"

And so she did.

It was beautiful. The most beautiful place she had laid her eyes upon.

She could see Peter had been floating now, looking at her with his vivid green eyes, admiring how impressed she was at the sight of Neverland.

As she darted her eyes through every direction she noticed that right under them was a rainbow that made itself like a path, or more like a river. Its colors were so vivid and it was so close to her that she could almost touch it. Not hesitating, she reached her hand over the rainbow and let her fingers touch the colors.

It was like running them through water. When she lifted her hands she saw that it was painted with red and orange. That knowledge made her laugh.

"Rainbow water. Really useful if you need to disguise yourself, but not so easy to get once you are in land." Stated Peter.

Taking her eyes of the rainbow she now looked over at the island. It was totally different from what she had imagined, yet she could feel some kind of familiarity with the land itself, even though she had never set foot in Neverland.

The vegetation was very dense and she could see mountains and beautiful beaches with white sand and crystal clear waters. But at one of them there was a harbour, which called her attention.

"Peter, is that… is that a harbor? I thought…"

"…that I and the lost boys were the only ones that habited Neverland?" He completed her line of thoughts.

"Well, yes." She asked, flying beside him.

"For quite a long time we were, but people found their way into the island. I don't know how, but it's been quite some time already."

"They don't dare explore into the woods, they know it to be a suicidal mission if you're not with one of us, but they learned to live at the coast. If they don't bother us, we don't bother them. That's our agreement." He said with no emotion whatsoever.

It surprised her, of course, that there were other people who lived there, but it also made it more exciting for her just to have the thought of getting to know them.

Never the less, the island was so huge she thought that only looking at it once wouldn't satisfy her, but she knew there would be plenty of time to explore it with Peter.

Noticing that she was no longer so intent to keep admiring the island Peter took her hand and started flying east with her.

"Come on; let me take you to the lost boys."


	10. 10 HOOK

**FINALLY!**

**Yes, Hook is in the house mates. I want you to picture this Hook of mine just like the Hook of Once Upon a Time played by Colin O'Dognohue. Just like a sexy bastard hahaha**

**I'm so happy I introduced him in the storie, it was killing me inside. You guys have no idea. I have such a development for him. **

**OK, now read and tell me what you think about him hahaha**

**Feed me with your reviews.**

**And as always:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. :)**

**ENJOY**

**HOOK**

"Cap'n! Cap'n!"

The screaming and knocking that was coming from outside his cabin was so loud that it not made him very pleased for waking up earlier than planned.

"What is it Mr. Smee?" He yelled to the owner of that irritating voice, getting out of his bed and heading straight to his door, not caring to put on a shirt.

"Please cap'n, it's very important." The man replied, while his captain opened the door.

"Do come in man, if it'll shut your infernal screaming." He motioned his hand, letting the man enter his chambers.

"Thank you cap'n. It's rather urgent and of your concern if I'm not wrong."

"Bloody hell man, spit it out already!" He shouted again at the man, his patience growing thin while he sat at the corner of his bed.

"Aye. The sky, it has cleared cap'n." He answered his captain; the man that was now reaching for the leather mechanism that attached itself to his left arm, where there was no hand to be found.

"The sky you say?" He looked at the man standing right in front of him.

"Aye cap'n. And the fog has lifted bringing the winds with it." He looked at the floor now.

"This means… Pan! He is back isn't him?" He grinned while grabbing a metal hook that was lying at his bedside table after finishing attaching its bracket.

"Pan is back alright cap'n. It's summer again." The fat man stated.

"Very well Ms. Smee. You may leave now."

"Aye sir." And as soon as he came, the man left the room, without looking back, closing the door behind him.

_Pan is back, _thought the man, after hearing the sound "click" his hook made when he placed it at where should be his left hand. And summer had started, which only meant that he had brought a brat back with him this time. It was always like this.

He needed to go straight to the nearest harbor to stock his ship and gather some information. If Pan had brought someone with him the people there would be the first ones to know. And if so he would need to start planning on what to do.

He got up heading straight to his cabinet to fetch him his shirt and waistcoat. Before leaving his quarters, he got his jacket and placed it in his shoulders, heading straight out his cabin into the dazzling sun that shone brightly at the deck of his ship.

It was a fine morning. Winds blowing from the east, sun high up and no fog ahead, just like Mr. Smee had told him. Perfect conditions for sailing.

Going to the helm he could already see his mans working their asses out to make his ship sail with no difficulty.

"It's a fine morning as you can see you sea dogs. Let's start shall we? Let down the sails, scrub the floors, check the ropes and clean the other quarters." He screamed to them.

"Today we are headed to the port. As soon as we're there gather food for the ship and you have one hour to sooth your more, well, necessary needs lads." At this final statement the crewmembers started laughing but never stopped moving or stopped doing any of their duties.

They were loyal men. Loyal to his captain and never wavered. He was proud of his crew and his ship. The Jolly Roger.

It was more than a ship. It was his companion and most beloved friends. They had thought many battles together and he suspected that he would fight even more in the near future.

But now? Now he would settle for getting some information at the harbor.

x

When they reached port it was midday already. It was so hot that Hook had taken off his jacket, even though the wind blew strong as ever. He had forgotten how summer in Neverland could be deadly hot.

He got to shore with 10 members of his crew and gave them their orders while he was headed straight on to the local tavern. He needed a good drink to start his day and the tavern was the best place for him to get information on the boy named Pan.

When he entered the establishment all eyes darted into his direction. The regular costumers recognized the man as soon as he opened the door and murmurs started to fill his ears. He never cared for this reaction that he triggered every place he went, he kind of liked it in fact, he liked even more the reaction he triggered in women in general.

He was quite young, a man of only 24, captain of his own ship, crew and handsome, if he might say. But he was not there to flirt or soothe his manly needs. He was there to get information.

He went to the counter to talk to the owner of the place.

"What would you like to drink sir?"

"The cup of your best rum, mate." He said as he seated.

"Here you go."

"So, I heard some rumors about that boy, Peter. I heard that he's back. Is that true?" He asked while drinking his rum.

"Well, I believe so. We saw him flying as he always does, in the sky you know?" Replied the old man, while cleaning a cup with a rag that was dirtier than the cup itself.

"And, did you see if he had a lad with him, mate?" He looked straight into his eyes. He could see the hesitation in his eyes but then, they looked at the hook and changed his mind.

"Aye sir. He was with someone indeed."

"Right."

He stood up, threw some coins into the man and went out of that dirty place.

So the boy had indeed brought someone with him this time. It was far too long since the last one. He couldn't remember how long because of that damn thing about this place being lost in time, even thought it had day and night.

He found his men's after an hour and ordered them to go back to the ship.

It was time to set sail again.


	11. 11 SAM

**I'm so sorry I introduced Hook and now went back to Sam and Peter, but I need to develop this realationship and her life at Neverland so I can mix Hook a little more, but I promise now that the chapters will be intercalated.**

**Have anyone seen the film "Hook" with Robbie Williams? I think you guys will find a scene in this chapter that is inspired by one from the same movie. :)**

**Loved the last reviews from cacapadil and flautasareamazing. I hoped to get that exact reaction from introducing Hook to my storie. Glad you guys liked it!**

**Aa always:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**SAM**

It had just been a few minutes since Sam came to Neverland and she couldn't say that everything was going as smoothly as planned. Peter had not been totally true with her when inviting her and he had not been speaking the truth to the lost boys either.

The thing about not telling that she was a girl had been the worse. Because of that the lost boys almost killed her when she entered their hideout before Peter. They screamed at her, pulled her hair, took her backpack from her and the oldest boy, that was her age or close to it, she assumed, threw her to the ground and tied her up. All of that in less than 2 minutes.

Even thought she was tied up and with her face facing the floor she couldn't help but be very impressed by the abilities of those boys.

She could remember the shock in their faces when Peter rushed into the room to save her from their fury and explained that she was the Sam he had talked about, all of that while helping her up and untying her hands.

"But she… well Peter, she's a girl." Said a boy who looked too much like a frog.

"For more strange as it sounds I could come to that conclusion myself when I picked her, thanks Frog." Retorted Peter.

"Yeah Peter. Girls can't do anything." The boy gave a chuckle at the end.

_He wouldn't be giving any chuckles or even think that she couldn't do anything when she crushed her hand in his face_, she thought.

"How can you boys say that? Have I ever brought someone who couldn't match or keep up with us?" Yelled Peter, disappointment could clearly be seen in his face.

"Well, I think she's pretty." One of the boys smiled at her.

_What a smart, sweet, cute boy_, she thought.

He was the younger one, she could tell.

"Now, she is going to be living here with us and we will be doing things as we always did. There's no need to treat her differently. If she came is because she can be one of us." Peter announced to them.

"Bunny!"

"Yeah Peter?" Answered the youngest one, the one who thought she was pretty.

"Show her to her room, ok?" He pointed at Sam and smiled at her.

As soon as she left the room, murmurs had started to feel her ears, but she chose to pay no attention and to keep following the little one guiding her through the caves and tunnels they had built under the forest. It was so impressive how everything was so well built. She started wondering how they managed it.

As they were walking, the boy kept glancing at her turning a little red when she caught his eyes and gave him a smile.

"It's Bunny, right?"

"Yeah." He said, almost a whisper. "You know, you shouldn't be bored by what they say."

"Oh, it didn't even affect me." She smiled back at him.

"Good. They can be rude but they are cool most of the times."

She nodded at this information.

"Uhm… I like your hair. It's very pretty and shiny." He looked to his hands now.

"Really? I never actually liked its color."

"Well, you should, it's just like the sunset." He smiled at himself for saying that when he noticed that she was smiling back at him.

The boy was so cute. He had blonde hair, big green eyes and such cute cheeks that invited you to squeeze them, but she thought it was too soon. She wasn't that close to the boy yet. Even thought he was clearly getting attached too fast to her.

"We are here. Welcome to your room."

It wasn't exactly a room. It was more like a well dig hole in the wall, but it would suffice her needs. There was no door and she was glad she had brought extra blankets on her backpack, because they would be used to cover the opening to her new room now. She also noticed a net hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room and a lamp at the corner.

"Thanks Bunny. It's lovely." And she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

He turned so red that she had to hold her laughter, but the boy had already started running towards the way they came.

"Well, let's make this room look like home."

She dropped her backpack to the floor and started what she had to do.

x

Sam woke up the next morning with a horrible loud sound that was coming from the central room, she deduced. It was hurting her ears but as the sound mixed with the euphoric voices of the lost boys Sam jumped from her net and started to get dressed.

She finished her task quite fast because she had been practical in choosing what to bring and thought that this clothes would be best to use with the boys. Ready to leave the room she grabbed at the little table near the opening, now covered by some blankets, a cap. Placing it in her head, she hided all of her auburn hair under it while walking the corridor that lead to the central/dining/living room, or whatever they did call it.

It was like all the air was sucked from the room when the boys saw her.

Well, she could understand why they had that reaction. She had spent quite the time thinking before coming to Neverland, that boys wouldn't feel very comfortable with a girl walking around them seeing how little contact (or none) they had with the other gender. So as to make their relationship easier she thought that dressing herself as a boy would help, but maybe it didn't have the appeal she thought it would.

Bunny was the one who broke the silence with his delicious laughter.

"Sam, you look like a boy!" He said between laughs.

She was seriously starting to love that kid.

"Yeah, you look just like us." Smiled a fatty boy seated at Peters right side at the table.

"Didn't I tell you boys? She might be a girl, but she is very much like us indeed." Peter looked straight into her eyes with that smile of his.

She hold his gaze with her smiling eyes but the smell at the table was so good that she moved her gaze to the food but was shocked when she saw none at the table, only empty plates. But the kids seemed enthusiastic while eating air. She tried to mask her disappointment while seating beside Bunny, who made some space for her, but the boy was too clever to be fooled by her already.

"Here Sam, try this." He said, shoving an empty plate into her hands.

"Try what, Bunny?" Whispered her, looking shocked at him.

"Come on, try it, it's the best pancakes you will ever have." He smiled, almost laughing now.

"Bunny, I can't see any food here!" She cried in a whisper. "I only smell this delicious food you seem to be enjoying so much and it's making me hungrier than ever."

He looked at her, now laughing.

"It's not funny!" She said while burying her face in her hands.

"Of course it is!"

She stared at him now. She looked like she was going to beat him up. But she would do no such a thing to that kid. He was like a little brother already.

"Ok, ok! It's Peter's favorite game. Just imagine it Sam!"

"Imagine what?"

"Sam, just imagine." Said him, turning his attention back to his empty plate.

She looked at all of them now, eating, laughing, smiling. Peter the merriest of them all. It seemed like they were enjoying the food.

_Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?_

Closing her eyes she let her imagination run free, visualizing her favorite breakfast. When she opened her eyes she gasped.

She couldn't believe in all the food in front of her. She looked back at Bunny and gave him a huge smile. When he laughed with her she could sense Peters eyes at her, making her face flush a little.

He was making her flush a lot lately, she noticed.

_Stop it_, she thought to herself, just eat.

And eat was what she did.


	12. 12 PETER

**AHHHHHH, WE ARE ALMOST THERE GUYS! BIG TURN OF EVENTS COMING! YOU WILL SEE.**

**HOOK IS COMING BACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I'M NOT MISTAKEN MATES. DON'T WORRY TOO MUCH HAHHAHAHA**

**So, I quickened the pace of this story a little to get where I want. **

**As always thanks for the reviews flautasareamazing and cacapadil. What do you think is coming next?**

**Keep me posted.**

**So, as always:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**PETER**

As the days turned into weeks, Peter could see why he had brought Sam back with him. She was like one of the boys.

Never backed down, followed them anywhere without complaining and would never walk down on a challenge, which had turned the misgivings of the boys easily into trust. They all liked her. Some even admired her, he could tell.

One night though, he had gone outside for some fresh air after a delicious dinner, when he found her laying down on the grass near a bunch of flowers, admiring the stars. Her hair was splattered around her making contrast with the green. He missed seeing her heavy locks because most of the time, when she was in company of the boys, she would keep them under that strange hat of hers.

When he had seen her that first morning at breakfast dressed as a boy, he felt a feeling of proud. He saw that none of them expected that attitude of her, which won her some points over them already. She was very clever and very beautiful indeed.

_She's seventeen, how would I… Why am I even thinking of that?_

He pushed those thoughts away while flying towards her, but he stopped leaving some space between the two when he noticed that look on her face. The look she had on her balcony when she was also looking back to the stars.

She had a look of determination, of need and thirst for more adventure. But haven't she been given much of that already? He thought that she would have been satisfied with what they had done in the past few weeks.

He had taught her how to wander around the forest without getting killed, which he thought was already quite the adventure for a newbie, giving the dark looks of the place. They had also sneaked upon the Indian village while they were having one of their secret rituals with the help of his friend, Tiger Lily, the chief daughter. It could have gotten them killed if they were caught, but they were lucky when running away.

The Indians were the only ones, apart from the lost boys, who could make their way around the forest, but both groups respected each other and were in agreement when it came down to the people at harbor. The ones invading their land.

They had also, he remembered, tracked down a Bullnoceros, a mix of a bull and rhino. Quite the beast and really hard to ride. It was the adventure he thought she liked the most, apart from meeting the mermaids. She begged him for days until he thought she was prepared to meet them.

They had flown into their territory at the west side of the island. It was a small beach with a variety of rocks scattered all over. They had landed in the biggest one, he remembered. She was almost crying of excitement, he had noticed. He laughed at that and she gave him a light punch on the arm. Noticing how excited she was he got his flute and started playing a tune he knew by heart.

Just a few seconds after, she grabbed his arm and pointed to the distance, eyes wide open. It was a mermaid tail. When they looked back, into the water below them, a face emerged, smiling at both of them.

Mermaids were beautiful creatures. They had pale skin that looked soft for those from land, but had the feel of a snake skin, if you have ever touched one. Their eyes were like tiny crystal balls. If you stared too much at it you would fall in one of their hypnosis spell. They were tricky creatures.

The more beautiful they are, the more dangerous they get.

Sam stood there admiring them and talking to them for as long as he could recall. No one ever talked that much with mermaids if they weren't someone immune to their hypnosis spell or one of them. He considered for some time if Sam wasn't related to them because she was too pretty for her own good, but the thought soon left his mind.

When they were flying back to the cave, or "The Hole", as she liked to call it, Sam stopped. He didn't know why until he saw, on the horizon, with the sun in it's sails, a pirate ship.

Since then, Sam has been annoying him to go to the harbor, to go sightseeing, as she told him and to also meet some pirates herself. She said she wanted to sail with them, in disguise of course, or fight with them or against them. She wanted to learn to sail, sword fighting.

He warned her, again and again that if she was to go, even in disguise, they would know that she belonged to the lost boys. They were the only kids, teens, in Neverland, apart from the ones living at the Indian village. And if she was caught by Hook of all pirates, she would surely be doomed.

But as he looked at her, examined her face, he could see that nothing of what he had told her would make her change her mind.

"They are more beautiful here than from my balcony." She said, bringing him back to the present.

She knew he was there.

"You're getting very good at knowing when I'm around." He replied, lying beside her.

She shrugged.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, looking at her hair.

"Nothing. Everything. Who knows."

He sat pulling up his knees to his chest and hugging them with his arms.

"Sam…" He hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah?" She turned her head in his direction, looking at him, with those bright, shiny blue eyes of hers.

"Would you… you would tell me if something was bugging you, wouldn't you? If you're not liking here or something like that, right?" He blurted out, feeling her eyes burn his body while she stared at him.

She didn't give him a reply as fast as he hoped she would have. She hesitated for a few seconds.

"Of course, Peter." She replied while turning her head back to the stars.


	13. 13 SAM

**FINALLY I AM AT THE PART I SO WANTED TO BE FOR DAYS!**

**Don't blame me for her escaping guys. It was necessary. Sad, kind of a bitch thing she did, but NECESSARY. Ok?**

**Now things are going to get exciting. I think we won't be seeing Peter for quite some time now. Maybe a few appearences, but no more chapters for him until I see fit.**

**Who do you think is going to appear as the next chapter them?**

**NOT TELLING, but you guys must have guessed by now! hahahahahaha **

**Thanks againg for your reviews: flautasareamazing 3**

**AND A BIG HELLO TO MY NEW FOLLOWER: .142**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**SAM**

She couldn't sleep.

The question Peter had made to her, at the clearing above their hideout, kept playing over and over again, in her mind. She was now lying on her net, trying to figure out a way to tell him what she so desperately wanted, but she knew that he would reject it once more.

You see, it's not that she wasn't happy for all the adventures they had had, but she thought that those same adventures were kind of childish for her, apart from the ride at the back of a Bulnoceros, by far the strangest animal she had ever seen, and the mermaids, but if she thought about it, the mermaids were more like a friends meeting to her.

She wanted more exciting things. She wanted to go to the far south and meet the citizens at the harbor and learn sword fighting. Peter had rejected teaching her the basics because even though she was dressed as a boy, she would be forever a girl.

But what she wanted most was to at least sail in a real ship. Since the moment she saw the sails of a ship in the horizon when they were getting back from the mermaids, the images of her sailing and the wind running throw her hair filled her mind.

What she wanted wasn't just some silly adventures. No.

She wanted to explore what was out there, and with the lack of time they had in Neverland, she imagined it to be the most wonderful thing to do. But Peter kept telling no to her.

She was tired of his warnings. She was tired of having to dress herself as a boy just to be accepted. She was tired of pretending to be someone she was not, again. She couldn't be herself with them, really. The only one who was comfortable to interact with her when she was dressed as a girl among the boys was Bunny, and she really appreciated this gesture. But it was exhausting her.

Her backpack had been ready for a few days already, lying on the side of her room opening. She had been thinking of escaping since she got the idea in her mind to go the harbor. But she had been terrified of betraying the boys, and Peter, but she was most worried for Bunny.

The boy had got himself attached to her so fast. Everywhere she went he would go with her. He would ask her to tell him of her world and always compliment her when she did something stunning in their adventures. Sometimes he would even come to her room in the night to hear her tell him some stories until he fell asleep with her.

He was like the little brother she never had, and it would break her heart to leave him, but she had decided. Today would be the night.

Jumping off of her net, she grabbed her cap, placed it in her head like usual, covering all her hair under it, disguising herself as a boy and tossed her backpack at her back. Glancing back at the room the boys had specifically chosen for her a single tear dropped in her face while she started to make her way along the corridors.

Everyone was already sound asleep. She kept going throw the hallways until she saw a tiny shadow coming her way. She froze as she recognized the boy.

"Sam?" Asked a groggy voice to her.

"Yeah Bunny?" She replied in a whisper, her voice shivering.

"So it is you" He yawned. "I had a nightmare again. Can I go sleep with you?"

_Oh God! How am I going to tell him?_

"Bunny, listen to me…" She kneeled in front of him, placing her hands at his shoulders. "…I'm going out for a bit ok?"

The boy looked awake now. He noticed she was carrying her backpack and his eyes darted back to hers.

"Sam… where are you going?" He looked like he was going to start crying at any minute.

"I'm just going out for a little. I need to figure out some things for myself." She hugged him now.

"Please," he's cracked voice whispered against her clothes "don't leave us Sam."

_Holy crap, he's going to make me start crying too and then I won't be able to leave this place anymore._

"I will see you again ok?" She released him from her hug and dried some tears from her cheek with the back of her hand.

He nodded and she leaned, giving him a kiss at his forehead.

She didn't look back, because if she did she would regret it.

There was no problem getting out of their hideout with no one watching at the corridors. It was very easy and as she reached the forest she started to make her way straight south.

She was going to do as she wanted now.

x

She made it to the harbor in two days, not stopping to eat, only to sleep. It took longer than she thought it would by foot. She didn't have Tink to give her some pixie dust so she could fly and get there faster, but it was better to go walking then flying.

Peter had said that the ones that lived at the harbor didn't like him or the lost boy very much. He never told her why and she never really asked. So, remembering his warnings about their not so friendly behavior towards them she came to the conclusion that to survive she needed to keep herself a low profile there and make herself invisible, if possible.

She got out of the woods and sneaked past some houses, until she mixed herself with the people from the little village. There were many men, pirates and sailors, she realized. The women were at the houses or were prostitutes, she figured. She noticed various establishments along the way. A blacksmith, a tavern, a bakery and also a butchery. It was a very well evolved village, she concluded herself.

At the end of the street there was also a street market with a lot of different stands. She was fascinated by their variety, but then she heard her stomach make a horrible noise and thought that at least she deserved something to drink and eat after two days of the nonstop journey she had.

Heading to the tavern she noticed two men glancing at her. One had a red hood at his hands and the other was kind of a troglodyte. She burrowed her face in the cap, stared to the floor and entered the tavern.

No one cared to look at her there, this fact made her left a sight of relieve while she headed straight to the counter. But then she stopped midway when she realized that there was no way she could pay for what she would eat. Angry at herself for being so stupid, she turned around and went out of the establishment.

The forest would suffice her needs for food, since she had time to search for some now, like Peter had taught her.

Peter.

What would he think of her now? What would the lost boys think of her? Oh, to the hell with it, she had made her choice and wouldn't keep crying over it.

While she was pacing through the houses, heading straight to the forest she heard some footsteps right behind her. She quickened her pace to see if her followers would do the same. When they did, she clutched her hands at the straps of her backpack and started to run so fast she didn't thought she had it on her.

But it wasn't enough.

_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,… _She kept screaming inside her head.

When she was almost reaching the woods something hit her neck so hard that suddenly all the world became pitch black.


	14. 14 HOOK

**Here he is, HOOK. Our sexy little bastard huh? hahahahhaa**

**Finally things are going to start getting more, well, hot, if I should say so. MUAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter even though it's not as big as I would have expected, but I think is good anyway.**

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews: flautasareamazing and cacapadil. Now, tell me what do you think of this discover Hook will have. :)**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**HOOK**

It had been a few weeks since he discovered Pan was back, but his searching for him had given Hook no answers as to where his hideout could be or where to find some of the kids that followed him. The only thing he could do was, at day; hear the laughter inside the forest and at night, the crying of the orphan boys. It was never a good sound.

The morning had started with no clouds and the sun was shining above. The winds were strong and the sea kept its alluring aura as it always had. He had ported at the harbor again to gather more information on the boy he so hated, but this activity had proved itself quite the failure. He went back to his ship with no interest to spend more of his time among those who wondered the streets in search for a women comfort and drinks.

He was lying at the prow of his ship, admiring the change of colors in the horizon when he heard the loud voices of his men. It was almost sundown when they started to make their way back to the ship. They had been instructed to get back before it was dark so they could make their way into the seas once more. He didn't look back at them until he heard some screaming.

"Get me down you beast! Let me go now, do you hear me?" It was a loud voice and came from a boy Hugh was carrying at his back. Could it be that…? No. Could it possibly be?

Getting up, Hook walked straight to the man, ordering him to put the boy down on his knees, holding his hand behind him with the help of two other men who kept the boy from getting up or escaping. He noticed he was quite tall, which meant he was a bit older, 16 or 17, he wasn't sure. Looking at the boy he noticed from the corner of his eyes a movement beside him. A fat figure, who wore a ridiculous red hood approached.

"Cap'n, we did it. We caught one of those boys cap'n." He said cheerfully.

"Aye Mr. Smee. That I can see you did. Now tell me, how did you fetch the lad?" Replied Hook, still keeping his eyes at the boy and making a curious face, after seeing his strange hat.

"Well cap'n, it was quite easy, you see? Me and Hugh here, we were just talking outside the tavern weren't we?" He asked Hugh, who nodded in response. "Then we noticed a strange boy walking down the streets with his head buried in that strange hat of his."

"Yes, and…" Insisted Hook.

"Then the boy realized we were looking at him and made his way to the tavern, but got out as fast as he got in. Don't know why cap'n, but then he started walking down to the woods." He was smiling now.

"And no one, except if you are a lost boy at least, would dare to enter the woods alone." He ended Smee's line of thought, glancing back at him.

"Aye cap'n. Then we started following him to bring him back to you. The boy noticed us and started running like hell, but Hugh threw a piece of wood at the boy head, which passed out right after." He finished.

Hook was, if not, impressed at his men. With a wide grin he looked back at the boy who still kept his head down with his face covered by the help of his hat. What intent he had by keeping his head covered from him? It was just pissing him off.

He got closer to the boy, kneeling to be at his eye level but what he saw when the boy glanced back at him surprised him the most. Blue eyes that showed anger, pain and regret all at the same time. There was something there that intrigued Hook.

He didn't show any emotion while staring at the boy. His face remained a glass mask when he brought himself up again. He looked at the men holding the boy to the floor and ordered them to put him in a cell and chain his hands because he was going to interrogate him in a few minutes.

"To the rest of you, if we're not at high seas by the next half an hour, you better have stuffed yourselves at the tavern, because you won't be getting any dinner if I'm concerned. Do you hear me?" He shouted back at them.

"Aye cap'n." They screamed. And just like that they were already moving.

x

Hook went down a few stairs and turned left, going straight to the cells. When he got there he sent Hugh and Smee back to the deck, back to work, while he stayed behind to question his prisoner. His head was bowed again.

_Why was he always doing that?_

Hook leaned himself on the wall and started cleaning his hook.

"Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced." He was now walking into the boy direction.

"Killian Jones is the name, but most people tend to call me by my more, well, colorful moniker: Hook." He was now in front of the boy.

When he said "Hook", the boy head went up; his eyes were wide open, staring back at him.

"Oh, so you've heard of me. It is always good to make an impression." He said that with a smirk after noticing the recognition in his eyes.

"Now, tell me lad, where can I find Pan?"

The expression in the boy's face turned cold, masking any emotions he was to give him. He was good, very good indeed. His eyes had been shutted too, not giving him any hint.

"The asking was me being a gentleman mate, but if this is what I'm going to get I better return to some old methods I know far better." He told him, with a more serious tone. When he finished his speech he slapped the boy in the face, hard, but he would not open his mouth yet. After three other slaps, his lips had parted, letting out some blood and his cheek started to swollen. But it wasn't that which caught Hook's attention. No, it was something else. Looking back to the boy now, he saw that his strange hat had moved a little out of place, and that some auburn strands of hair were hanging loose. Quite long for a boy, he would say.

Then, realization hit him.

The boy didn't notice it until Hook good hand was holding his hat, prepared to pull it off.

"Don't. Please don't" Begged the voice coming from those parted, bloodied lips, but he didn't care. He pulled it out anyway. And what he saw amazed him. A wave of auburn long hair dropped from the hat into the boy shoulders.

No, not a boy.

A girl.


	15. 15 HOOK

**ONE MORE HOOK CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. **

**Thanks for the amazinging reviews: cacapadil and flautasareamazing.**

**A big hello to my new followers: xoxozo and .142**

**What do you think of this two together at a big ship huh? hehehehehehehe**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**HOOK**

The "he" was a "she".

My god, how haven't he realized it before? It was so obvious, that he blamed himself for being so blind. He could have figured it out though, just by the voice, the face and those eyes. Those vivid blue eyes, adorned by some freckles, which looked like the sea. They could hypnotize you somehow.

And her hair, falling over her shoulders like lava, ended with heavy locks, almost at her waist. Her traces once delicate, he could imagine, were now spoiled by the heavy beating he gave her a few minutes ago. She was indeed a rare specimen, he thought. But why a girl would be with the lost boys? They were called lost "boys" for a very obvious reason, but he would get to that later.

"Now, look at what we have here." He smirked at her, not leaving his eyes from her sight.

She gave no reaction whatsoever. She looked pissed, angry, and ready to jump at his throat, any minute now.

_What an amusing girl._

"What's your name love?"

She didn't respond him once more. She was a tough lass.

"You see, most men think silence to be an off putting thing," he said, leaning in, whispering in her ear "but me? I enjoy a challenge, love." He now grabbed her chin, making her look at him. They were so close that if he just leaned a little bit…

She rolled her eyes and left out a sigh. She looked kind of…bored? Was that it? Captain Hook, the famous pirate, was boring her?

"If the fact of me being silent makes you so happy I am thrilled to start talking, anytime." She replied, looking straight into his light blue eyes. If she was a beauty her voice was nothing compared. Soft and warm like a blanket.

"You're a tough lass, huh?" He laughed at that statement, letting go of her chin.

He started pacing around the cell, thinking what he should do to her now that he discovered she is a girl. They were already at high seas. The men thought she was a boy and if he left her at the cell in the state she was now, well, he couldn't believe his men wouldn't find her and leave her alone. He needed to think of something.

"What now?" She asked, after a few minutes of watching him walking from a side to the other of the little room.

"Well, you're a girl you see?"

"Really? Haven't noticed that yet." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Love, your disguise has been discovered, we're at high seas, you're in a ship full of men, and if I'm not mistaken, dying to have sex with a beautiful woman and you're imprisoned, with your hands cuffed. It seems to me that you are the one in the tight spot here, not me."

He saw the realization hit her face and worry invade her eyes. She was quite the open book he noticed, but she was good at masking all of those feelings, very fast.

"There would be no such thing if you released me." She suggested, a smirk starting to take place in her face.

"I'm sorry, love?"

"You see, if you release me I'll be able to disguise myself as a boy again. You also said we are on high seas, so there's no way I can escape from this ship. To avoid any ruckus I could work for you and in exchange you keep my secret and release me from these horrible cuffs." She ended her speech resting her face at her arms, pleased at her cleverness.

It was a very smart proposal. The fact she was a girl was something only him knew and if he said something to his crew he couldn't vote for her safety, and all hell would break loose. But if he kept her secret he might as well have one more hand to help at the ship and some opportunity to get information about Pan more easily. He couldn't let this chance pass.

"All right lass. You're going to work for me." She looked shocked at this statement.

"Come again?" She asked, perplexed at how fast he had made his decision.

"I said that you're going to work for me." He was now opening her handcuffs "but let me tell you how it works here on my ship."

"I make the demands, you follow them. Understand?" He took her hat from the floor and handed over to her, holding her gaze.

"Aye captain." She said grabbing her hat from his hand.

He could see she was a quick learner.

He was starting to like that spirit of hers.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, love."

x

He wasn't wrong when he said the girl was a quick learner. She had made her way through his ship with no difficulties and didn't make herself quiet when someone said something about her, or him, as she was now disguised once more.

After releasing her and giving her back her backpack he said to her that she would be sleeping at the cell, just as a precaution. She agreed to his statement when she understood that there would be the safest place for her.

"Unless you think sharing a bed with me would be better, darling." He winked

"A boy, sleeping at the captains' quarters? As much as I would like to see you embarrass yourself captain, I wouldn't approve of this." She replied, holding some giggles.

It was not a surprise for him when his men looked shocked at his announcement that she would be working at the ship. They didn't want to work with a lost boy. For them, lost boys were cowards and a lazy bunch, but the girl was somehow changing this opinion. Not everyone, but at least some of the crew men.

At the end of the day, when all work had ceased and everyone went to sleep below deck, Hook went up to take the girl to her cell where a tiny wood bed had been placed. He found her seated at the edge of the ship, one leg out and the other inside, admiring the stars. The life at sea calmed her, it seemed.

She had taken off her hat he saw, probably when she noticed no one was around and tied her hair in a bun. It was a beautiful vision, even more beautiful when the moonlight shone over her.

He remembered that he still didn't know her name.

"Oy, nameless." He called at her.

"I have a name, you know?" She took her eyes off the stars, pulling her left leg back into the ship.

"I do believe you have a name love, but you forgot to mention it to me, you see?" He walked towards her direction.

"I'm Sam." She offered her hand for him to shake it.

"Sam?" He grabbed it, shaking it slightly.

"Fine, it's Samantha, but people always call me Sam." Retorted her, quite annoyed.

"Ok, _Samantha." _He grinned, giving emphasis to the name she didn't quite like.

She rolled her eyes and started making her way towards the stairs that led into the cell. Turning around to face him she opened her mouth to say something at him, but then stopped.

"What is it, _Samantha_?" Her eyes closed at the mention of her name.

"It's Sam, you jerk!" She screamed back at him.

"It's captain to you and I wouldn't think that you scream-…"

"Thank you." Now she was staring her feet with quite the interest.

"What?" He asked, still not believing what he had heard.

"I said "Thank you"." She shouted at him. "For, well… for keeping my secret. The way I see it you could have told everyone that I was a girl, but instead you chose not to. I-"

Hook raised his good hand, interrupting her speech.

"It's ok, love."

She nodded in agreement as a light pink color mixed itself with the purple and green that was her hematomas at her cheek. He was sorry for hurting her beautiful face, but not so sorry his men had captured her. She was covered in wounds, dirt and using larger clothes, but yet she seemed beautiful.

_Focus mate. Don't let a pair of pretty eyes cloud your judgments._

Aye, but that was going to be a hard task.

A very hard task indeed.


	16. 16 SAM

**I loved writing this chapter. I love making my character suffer. HAHAHAHAHAH**

**Ok, this is the new chapter that I wrote for you guys. Couldn't keep you waiting.**

**Well, I think you will like it. :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN EVERYONE.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**SAM**

It wasn't in her plans being kidnapped or something of the sort. It wasn't in her plans either to be kidnapped by Captain Hook of all pirates.

And what a pirate he was.

She thought he was so handsome that it should be a crime for him to just walk around showing off his pretty face. When he had mentioned who he was she couldn't hide her surprise. You see, the Captain Hook she knew from stories and films was an old guy, ugly and boring. But this Hook she now knew nothing of, was quite the sight and good company, when he was not flirting with her and batting his lashes.

She had been two days inside the ship already. He hadn't told anyone her identity and no one noticed that she was in disguise. How she did it so no one would notice who she really was, was still a mystery even to her. She had made a few friends already but most of them still didn't like her, or the lost boy presence.

At night, after everyone had gone to sleep she would stay in the deck, enjoying the sea breeze play with her hair while waiting for him to take her to her cell. It had become a routine she was getting quite used to. But tonight she would try something different.

Hook had come up to fetch her to her cell as always but what he saw made a smile appear in his face.

"Why the sword, love?" He said, walking towards her.

"Teach me." She blurted out, holding the sword in position.

He just laughed at her assumption as if the thought of him teaching her how to sword fight was impossible.

"And why would you want to learn? Didn't your little friend Pan teach you?" And as he said, realization hit him as he looked at her and a grin emerged from his lips.

"Oh! So dear little Pan haven't taught you anything? Well, I'm not surprised love, you are a gir-"But he wasn't able to finish his sentence as she came at his direction ready for attack.

Hook was too fast; with a quick movement of his good hand he had already unsheathed his sword and stopped hers in midair. His face was one of amusement and of someone who enjoyed what he was seeing. That's what she wanted him to feel so he would even not willingly, train her a little.

He now charged at her, switching positions and blocking easily at her attacks.

"Good form love." She smiled at this remark he made at her abilities. It was quite good for someone who never had dueled before, she thought, but then, when she heard some strange noisy coming from behind them he managed to make her trip and hit her head at the floor, hard. Her hair now splattered all over her.

"Not good enough." He smiled, leaning at her with his sword in her direction, keeping her exactly where she was.

"Normally, _Samantha_," he was a few inches from her face now and she could feel her face getting red at this proximity "I prefer to do other more enjoyable things with a woman on her back."

She rolled her eyes while giving a small laugh at this statement of his, making him a little annoyed.

"A piece of advice love," He now lowered his face, pressing the point of his sword at her throat while he whispered in her ear, his hot breathe at her skin sending shivers all over her body. "When I jab you with my sword, you _will_ feel it."

If she wasn't red enough now she was feeling so hot that she wouldn't doubt the fact that she looked like a tomato. She needed some space, she needed some air. Punching him with her knee right at his belly she freed herself rolling to the side and getting up.

"What was that for?!" He looked pissed.

"I just wanted to free myself." She shrugged.

"Just wanted to… Alright love," he said between gasps, reaching for some air "let's get you to your cell."

And following him she made sure to keep looking at the floor as to hide the expression she had on her face.

x

Sam was helping the man scrub the floor while she remembered her last night with Hook and their swords lesson. She smiled at herself for no reason, but soon stopped and directed her attention back to work.

The day had been going on smoothly until a man who had been picking on her since the moment the captain told them that the lost boy would be now a member of his crew pulled her from the floor and pushed her to the wall, pressing his arm at her throat. He was too strong for her.

"Hey, boy, tell me. What do you have that tricked our captain and got your way into here?" His putrid breath directly at her face almost made her faint.

No one cared to help. Not even those who she thought had been a little nicer to her. They just kept looking or kept doing what they had to do. Hook was nowhere in her sight also. He was probably at his cabin doing God knows what.

There was no way to reply the beast that was holding her or even scream for help. Now, he was shoving her hard against the wall and she could only pray for her hat to stay at its place but it was too late. When the guy stopped shoving her he stared to some strands of her hair that made its way out of her cap. Taking the opportunity she spit at his face and while he cared to clean it, she grabbed his sword.

The man was surprised if not furious at her. The opening she got was good, but not good enough as for her to escape. She couldn't win a sword fight with him, she didn't expect to and she was right. The brute that had been holding her a few minutes ago grabbed a sword at the corner and with a strong blow, disarmed her.

_Oh crap. I'm doomed._

She tried to escape, running to his left side but had no success. He grabbed her by her blouse, keeping her from going anywhere. He kept a strong grip at her now.

"Men, I know all of us have doubted the reason why our captain let this kid crash at our ship and share our food. Now I know why!" He screamed at his colleagues, getting their full attention.

_Please don't! Please don't do what I'm thinking! Please!_

And while she was pleading in her mind the guy yanked her cap of her head and her hair fell over, revealing who she was. WHAT she was, while a deadly silence hit the ship.

"The captain kept "him" in our ship because of what "he" really is. A woman." Said the man. "And I only think that punishment is needed for this whore and freeloader"

_What?! Punishment?! What are they talking about?_

"Here men!" He threw her at the men in front of him. "Tie her to the mast and bring me my whip."

_Tie her?! Whip?! OH BOY!_

"Wait! Please, let me go!" She now screamed with full lungs. She never thought such a thing would come to pass. Why were they doing this. Why are you doin- GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" She screamed, while trying to punch someone who had started to push her against the mast.

Couldn't Hook be listening to this hell? Didn't he know what was happening at his ship, at all? When she was released from this nightmare she would kill him. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a whip hitting wood floor.

Her blood froze in her veins.

She was already tied. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to. Her mind had gone blank until she heard a tearing sound coming from her back.

They were tearing her shirt apart and after that, she noticed, they teared the bands she was using underneath her shirt to hide her breast from the men. She started to pull her hands that were tied above her head in the hope they would tear apart.

Crack!

A pain so excruciating that made tears fall down her eyes hit her.

Crack!

She felt the whip cut through her flesh and blood drip from the cut.

Crack!

It was the first time she was screaming? She didn't know.

Crack!

The world was somehow turning black now. Her back felt hot and soaked with something thick. It did sting when her hair touched the recent opened wounds.

Crack!

"What are you guys-" A voice she somehow recognized in the middle of her screams stopped talking for some reason. "Bloody hell! Samantha!" Screamed the guy.

There was a ruckus starting all around her, but she didn't want to hear or couldn't hear, she didn't know which. Her legs had already given out to her weight and she was being supported only by the rope tied around her wrists. A few moments after, someone cut the ropes and she was falling, only to be caught by strong arms.

She managed to raise her head to the man who had caught her and only saw a distorted face in front of her.

"I've got you love." Said Hook, she realized.

"You jerk!" She replied.

_Why is my voice so cracked?_

"Shh, keep your strength lass. You need it." He was now running with her.

"Aye Captain."

And suddenly, the world turned black


	17. 17 HOOK

**Hook is pissed! What can I say, I just love making his chapters hahaha.**

**Again, thanks for the awesome reviews I'm receiving and the new followera and new favourites. It's making me so happy to see people who are aenjoying my silly storie ahahahahahaha**

**So, as a present I'm gonna reveal one thing. Are you guys prepared?**

**In a few chapters my reting will go up, like, M rating. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh that's it.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**HOOK**

It was morning and everyone was already working at full speed.

The Jolly Roger had been sailing with no difficulties in these past few days and there was nothing for him to worry about. Well, not entirely. There was the girl. Stubborn, calculative and pretty as a mermaid. She was enjoying too much being hold prisoner at his ship, which somehow worried him and she hadn't given any information at the boy Pan either.

When he came to get her to her cell last night he wasn't expecting to exactly teach her to duel or anything, but the thought of seeing those calculative blue eyes in action clouded his judgments just as much as the sight of her holding a sword. She was pretty good for a beginner, he had to admit. She had great feet work and if she trained everyday there was no doubt she would become an expert. There were also a few moments when they were particularly close to each other and he had to hold the urge of basically attacking those tempting lips of hers.

But he couldn't. She was getting him away from his mission to avenge his beloved.

_Aye. She's a distraction, that's what she is. With her full lips, those curves of hers and those longing eyes. I don't even doubt that Pan sent her to be kidnapped by my men himself. Just to take me away from my path, from my plans. To make me waver. To make me forget. But I never forget._

_Captain Hook never forgets._

He was distracted in thoughts in his cabin, imagining what other things Pan might have plotted against him when the sound of a whip hitting the floor came to his ears from outside.

Must be Claus punishing some of his men, was what he thought at first. There was nothing he needed to be worried about, so he just glanced back over his desk at the right side of his cabin and started making his way until the chair behind it, hoping to enjoy a good bottle of rum that was resting on top of it. But the sounds coming from outside his cabin had become louder than usual, making him think something was not quite right. His first thought was about the girl, and as soon as he imagined her face a painful scream reached his ears and he darted out.

The sun was too dazzling, which made him blind for some seconds, but as soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him.

"What are you guys-" He asked screaming, in search for some answers but stopped at what he saw in front of him.

There she was, the brave girl that had captivated him so with her cleverness and bravery, tied to the mast by her wrists with all of her hair hanging loose and her back being cut countless times by the whip.

"Bloody hell! Samantha!" He screamed. Worry spreading across his face. But her screams of pain where what woke him up and prompted his feet to go towards her. He didn't know how he got near her so fast, but there was something that pulled him towards her with such a strength that made him scared for some reason.

His men where now in a mortifying silence as they watched their captain coming to aid the girl. He was glad to break that silence.

"What the bloody hell happened here you filthy sea dogs?" He was panting with fury. He directed his gaze to each and every one of the men in his crew. They didn't dare to say anything. They weren't stupid enough.

He heard a soft "thud" and glanced back at the girl who had now fallen to the floor. Her head pending to the side while she was only supported by the ropes around her wrists. He went to her and called Hugh to cut the ropes. As soon as they where no longer holding her she started falling and he reached out to hold her by her arms, pushing her to him, taking care not to touch her wounds that where bleeding nonstop. Her face was pale and her eyes darted towards every direction as if she couldn't really see him.

"I've got you love." He said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"You jerk!" She retorted.

He gave a small laugh at that statement. Her voice was very weak; he could only imagine she was gathering all her strength just to keep talking. She was very brave and stupid.

"Shh, keep your strength lass. You need it." He was carrying her now in his arms, leaving his crew behind and going directly to his cabin, where he would lay her in his bed. She needed to be treated quickly; she was still losing too much blood.

"Aye Captain." And as soon as she said those words in a whisper, she fainted in his arms. He ran as fast as possible now, screaming for Dave, the closer thing they had to a doctor aboard that ship. He laid her in his bed, removing her hair to the side and taking off her shirt to make the doctor job easier.

"That's not how I imagined to undress you love. But the moment asks for it." He played with his words, just to disguise his uneasiness.

As soon as Dave started to take care of her wounds Hook darted out of his cabin. He couldn't watch it. He was so furious that his men had hurt that beautiful skin of hers and for no motive at all he thought.

He darted back to the deck of his ship, searching for Claus, the man who was still holding his whip, with all strength he noticed, as if it would make him stronger somehow. Rushing into his direction, Hook unsheathed his sword and pressed it against his throat.

"Mr Smee!" Screamed Hook.

"A-Aye cap'n?" He was terrified of his captain, Hook could tell by his shaking voice.

"Tell me Mr. Smee, what exactly happened here that got Sam to be almost whipped to death?!" He said every word as if they were some kind of disgusting venom.

"Who's Sam cap'n?"

"Have you not payed attention to my question Mr. Smee? The girl. What happened to make her be whipped?!" He was too angry. "TELL ME!" He now pressed the sword hard at Claus, who still kept staring at his captain.

"W-Well, Claus caught the boy, I mean, girl, while she was working, shoved him, well, her, to the wall a few times, questioning how she had gotten her way inside the ship cap'n and that was when he pulled that strange hat of hers and we saw who he, well, she, was." He stopped as if afraid to say the next few things.

"And? What else Mr Smee?" Hook kept pressing the tip of his sword hard at the man throat making some blood start falling through the cut he managed to make.

"Claus announced that she was a freeloader and a …" He didn't continue.

"And a whore." Finished Claus not afraid to challenge his captain.

And just a few seconds after Hook take back his sword from his throat; he threw a punch at the man. He kept punching him until some men came to tear them apart.

Hook arranged his clothes and brushed some hair out of his way. Looking at his men he started to shout again.

"I knew the lost boy that had been brought to me was in fact a girl since the first day, but she exchanged her life, her secret for work at my ship and there was no reason, in my concern, to deny it."

"I can just imagine what kind of work she has been doing…" whispered someone behind him.

Hook didn't knew why he was defending her honor like that, but he saw how she had worked hard, sometimes even harder than any of his men and the fact that they didn't acknowledge it was pissing him off.

"You are the filthy ones, you bunch of scum. Haven't you worked with her among these last few days? Haven't she worked as hard as or even harder than any of you? Haven't you been laughing with her, sharing your food even though you didn't know who she really was?!" He could see shame start to appear in the eyes of his men.

"She's still a filthy whore." Spit Claus.

"I don't even care to bother myself with you anymore." Hook shot a look that could kill.

"Men, prepare the plank."

No one dared to disagree with their captain. They knew he was right. They had taken quite the liking to the boy/girl and it was true that she worked and had eaten with them, never judging or scorning.

They didn't bother to tie the hands of the man who was now bound to the seas. They were miles from shore and there was no way for him to survive. It was either the Davy Jones Locker for him or the mermaids. Both very unpleasant options.

"If you please." Hook opened his way to the traitor.

"I'm still not done with her." The man was now at the middle of the plank.

"Oh, but you are." And as soon as he finished his statement, Hook stepped in the plank, making the man loose his balance and fall into the water.

He never liked to do this kind of things. His crew was his family, but he didn't realize that there were some things he couldn't keep from happening.

"We're sorry cap'n." Said one of his men, who was supported by the others as he said his apologies.

"Aye, we were very shocked you see? We never expected-" But Hook held his hand stopping them and only nodded in response. But as soon as he raised his head he saw Dave, their almost close to a doctor man, leave his cabin. He waited until he came down the stairs who lead to his cabin.

"How's she?" He blurted out, not capable of holding any longer.

"She's very weak."

"Lost too much blood and I don't think she's going to wake up very soon." Hook nodded at this information. "I had to stitch her wounds and wrap them to keep them from opening. She had other recent wounds too but they were already healed. There's no need to worry about."

_Other wounds? Well, she would explain to him later._

He didn't know he was holding his breath until he let it out as did his crew. He could see they were worried for her too.

"Can I go see her, mate?" He asked with urgency to see if she was really alright with his own eyes.

"Aye cap'n"

And trying to keep his composure he went as quickly as possible to check on Sam.

* * *

**I KNOW RIGHT?**

**CLAUS YOU SCUM! HAHAHAHAHAHHA**


	18. 18 SAM

**Hello everyone. So, I finished this new chapter and I just wanted to say that the story is going to take quite the turn of events.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I'll try to post one more tonight. Hook is nice, but let's not forget that he's still a pirate and will do anything, to get what he wants.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they are making me very happy. I love to read them.**

**So as always:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**SAM**

It was colder than she remembered it to be but the sunlight still made its way through the cabin window to warm her face. Her head was lying in a soft pillow and she, as she realized, was lying on her stomach. The sheets that covered her were very light and soft on her skin, but something was making her back ache like hell, which was what woke her up.

When she opened her eyes she had quite the surprise. Lying on her left side of the bed was the face of a man, not very distant from hers. Hook was in a heavy sleep it seemed, resting above the sheets, making it very difficult for her if she needed to get up.

But getting up was not going to be possible even if she wanted to. She was only wearing her pants and socks. From her waist up she was naked, only covered by the same sheets, she figured, were made of silk and some bandages at her back.

_How did this happen? Why am I here?_

She tried rolling out of the bed but as soon as she tried to move herself a scream reached her mouth. Her back was hurting so much she couldn't stand moving an inch. And as the pain rushed through her body she remembered everything.

The brutal man. The whip. The pain. The screams. Hook's voice. Hook's arms. And then, pitch black.

_So that's what happened._

"Good morning sunshine. Aren't you lucky to be alive?" Said a groggy voice, coming from behind her. With the realization of Hook being awake she pressed herself hard against the bed, turning her head to face him, seeing that his usual smirk was already there, in that pretty and malicious face of his.

"Why are you here?" She said, in a sharp voice. She felt somehow awkward in his presence.

"If you haven't noticed love, this is my room, and this is my bed. It's only natural I sleep in it." He responded, supporting his body with his left arm, which she now noticed, had no hook. His other arm that had been hanging loosely beside him had a name tattooed in his pulse. A woman's name.

Milah.

That made her curious. Who was that woman who deserved her name tattooed in his pulse? Wasn't he the fearless and brutal Captain Hook?

She thought so at the beginning, sure, but she wasn't so certain anymore. The story she remembered didn't make justice to the man standing beside her. The need to ask him who was that person was growing up inside her, but as soon as he noticed what she was glancing at, Hook stood up and headed straight to the chair where his shirt was hanging, hiding his right arm from her eyes.

"Who's Milah?" She decided to ask anyway

He froze for a few seconds but still gave her an answer.

"Someone from my past."

He started his way back to the chair. It was still not a good answer, but she could see that it was someone very important to him. Maybe a lover. She didn't press him any further.

Now… she couldn't complain about the vision he provided while he walked with his back to her. He was a tall man with a broad back, full of scars, from many battles she thought, and he had strong arms that she remembered, caught her a few seconds before she passed out. Just the thought made her blush and hide her face in the pillows.

"We're docked for the next few days," She could hear him saying. "and Dave, the man that treated you the last two days, is going to be checking on your wounds every now and then, as he already has been doing."

She had been out for two days already? She couldn't believe it.

She raised her head from the pillows, taking a lot of effort not to raise her chest with her, because she was still naked, and looked at him a little uneasy. He was now placing his leather support at his left arm to place his namesake after.

_ "_Check on me?" She waited for him to look back at her with his light, smiley blue eyes. "I'm kind of naked here Hook, can't I at least get a shirt to cover myself?"

"Oh love, doctors orders you see?" She glanced daggers at him now, but he just kept smiling at her.

"Now, as much as I enjoy staring at you, lying on my bed, I need to go outside for a few hours and I will be back sometime around dinner." He was at the door now, pulling his black leather overcoat on, but stopped midway and said one more thing before leaving.

"Oh, one more thing. Don't try running away. If you do, I guarantee that those are not going to be the only wounds you have during your stay aboard my ship." And as he finished he darted out of the room, closing the door behind him.

x

Dave was an old man, around his fifties and very skillful with his hands, Sam noticed, while he was checking on the stitches he had given her himself as a first aid that horrible day. He didn't talk very much, but answered every question she directed to him.

When night had fallen he came to check on her once more and said she could already seat at the bed and sleep lying on her back. She was very thrilled at this news and gave him a big smile which he returned a little bit out of his comfort zone. He had offered himself to help her turn around and sit, and finding the task harder than expected she gladly accepted his help, keeping herself covered as much as possible. When they had finished all the moving, a short, fatty man entered the room carrying with him a big tray of food. He was using a ridiculous red hood and was a little bit nervous it seemed.

"Is that the girl dinner Master Smee?" Asked Dave.

"Aye Dave. Hers and the cap'n dinner." He placed them at the desk, on the other side of the room.

"Master Smee, I do hope you are not expecting my patient, who can barely seat at the moment, to walk over that desk to eat." Said the old man, from across the room.

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"Yeah! Yeah! You never know a damn thing that's worth knowing." He said looking back at Sam. She was now holding herself not to giggle. And the old man gave her a soft smile while Mr. Smee started moving a smaller table that was at the other end of the room, placing it and a chair, all at her side. She kept looking him work now, holding the sheets over her body with a strong grip and a serious face.

Saying she didn't like him one bit was being quite nice.

When he was finished placing the food over the table, the captain entered his chambers looking as tired as ever.

"I'll excuse myself now milady." Dave gave her a small bow which she returned with a soft smile. Smee followed him without saying a word, just giving a bow of his head in recognition to his captain. When the two were left alone at the room she didn't looked at him once.

"I see you can already sit up. Isn't that great, _Samantha?" _He was taking his overcoat off now.

_We are back to Samantha now? Great._

"It would be better if I could have a shirt to cover myself. You can find one at my backpack, if you would be so kind." She said in monotone.

"About your backpack…" He started saying when she interrupted.

"What about it?"

"It appears it disappeared from our ship." He was now at his wooden wardrobe, getting something from some drawers.

"Disappeared you say? Isn't that wonderful, that's just what I needed right now." She was fuming. "Since I got here I had only good luck. Almost got killed, twice by the way!" She started to count it with her fingers now. "I was kidnapped, slapped, punched. I had to live under disguise to survive and now, the only thing I had that linked me back home, back to my family, is gone." She gave a sarcastic laugh at the end.

"Yeah, quite lucky I may say." He said and threw something at her face. It was one of his shirts. She stared at it, eyes wide open.

"Put it on before I change my mind."

"Turn around."

He looked at her, but stared away. She thought it was safe to put it on.

"You can look now." He turned his head back and stared at her in his clothes with some intensity, making her blush.

"You look good on that love." He gave a smirk at her.

"Thanks, let's just eat now."

And they ate in silence. She still had some difficulties that made her task slower but she managed it somehow. When they finished he kept staring at her as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how to.

"What now Hook?"

"I'm just wondering what happened to make Pan so angry as to make us fall into winter season again."

She froze at that statement. Winter was coming back? But that wasn't right. It was not right at all. But then again, was that why she felt cold that morning?

"Interesting." Stated Hook.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know you're the reason somehow, but despite all the attempts at being kind as I myself can be, it didn't give me any results." He was now pacing around the room as she looked curiously at him.

"But I don't need you to tell me much." He said now. Confident.

"You don't?" She was bewildered by his confidence when he said that.

"Well, I don't need you to share. You see, you're something like an open book." He now stared straight into her eyes.

"Am I?" She felt herself becoming redder while her anger was rising inside of her.

"Quite, love." He retorted, making his way into her direction. "And I dare say you might be just the right person for me to use against that scum of a boy." His face was a few inches from hers.

She spit in his face as soon as he finished but she didn't expected him to push her back against the headboard, making her scream in pain, as he did.

"I'll get my revenge _Samantha,_ and you are not going to stop me." He was now a totally different man. She had never seen him acting like that. "Your pair of pretty blue eyes has distracted me more than I could have let them." He pressed her once more, harder this time, making her cry out of pain.

He released her and just kept staring at her.

"You'll give me answers. Don't keep imagining I will be the sweet captain anymore love."

And just like that, he burst out of the room.

* * *

**Hook is not happy and winter is coming back?!  
Oh, I used the name Milah as the one from Once Upon a Time, but I assure you, him being a sexy bastard and the name of his old love are the only similar things to OUAT. No Rumple or whatsoever.**

**FEED ME WITH REVIEWS HAHAHAHAHA**


	19. 19 HOOK

**OK, this is going to be the last chapter until next weekend. I need to focus on studying this week and probably won't find much time to write more. But I hope I can at least finish this flashblack untill tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews as always. I enjoy reading what you have to tell me. **

**On this chapter you will discover Hook's past and his relationship to Peter as well. The reason to his hatred towards Peter I'll be going to post at the next chapter.**

**So as always:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**HOOK**

He was determined now to make her say everything he needed to know. He would let the Killian Jones facade he was holding disappear to assume Hook's now. If she thought she was dealing with Hook all this time she couldn't be more wrong. Of course he hadn't felt really pleased with himself while shoving the girl at the headboard, but desperate times ask for desperate measures.

Winter was coming again, as quickly as it had ended when Pan returned with the girl to Neverland. It was obvious that she meant something to him, if she didn't, Hook wouldn't have noticed the change in the winds since he captured her. He had thought to be something trivial, but it had been getting colder and colder each passing day.

These seasons changes had been all linked with the boy's emotions ever since the first time they had been there. It was like that land had always been his.

Yes, Hook had been into Neverland with Peter when he was a boy, but they weren't alone.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_ Killian was 15 then. But he wasn't Killian at that time._

_He was Robert Macallister, the son of a duke, and as such, people expected too much of him already. He couldn't find time for himself anymore. He had to study and go to silly parties and dance with girls who could only think of marriage. He missed the days he only played with his younger brother and their neighbor. Those were good times._

_ He was lying at the grass under a tree near the lake, in their property. It was his favorite place to gather his thoughts._

_ "Brother!" Screamed an enthusiastic voice. _

_ Raising his head from the soft grass he saw his younger brother running to his encounter. The boy resembled their mother, with bright green eyes and that hazelnut brown hair. He always had an easy smile on his face and a liking to adventures._

_ "Peter! What are you doing here? I only expected you to be home in June." He now embraced his brother in a hug._

_ "London was too boring with mother. I begged her to come back here to be with you. I could not let you face all those studies without some adventures could I?" He smiled back at him._

_ "I do hope mother will forgive you, she must be very angry with you, Peter."_

_ "Let her be. She needs to be angry sometimes, we only make her proud. You make her proud anyway." He now started to make his way to the lake. "Now, should we swim at this amazing lake or should I tell you of this place I've been visiting?" He said mischievously for a boy of only 13._

_ "What place brother?" He was now curious, as he always was when Peter said something related to places yet to discover._

_ "A place where we can do anything we want to. A place where time doesn't pass and we can be young forever. A place where we can fly and talk to pixies and…"_

_ Peter was interrupted by the most charming voices of all._

_ "Pixies? Oh, what books have you been reading now, my dear Peter?" The voice belonged to a girl of 14, their neighbour. She had a dark brown hair tied in a high hairdo and green eyes as thirsty for adventure as Robert brother's eyes. She was using a light blue dress with pink flower patterns._

_ "It's not a book Milah, and you will see it when we go there tonight!" Stated the boy, crossing his arms above his chest, to their neighbor._

_ "Please, forgive my brothers manners, Milah." He said, trying to apologize to the fact that his brother was implying they would go somewhere at night, with her, alone._

_ "There is no need to apologize Robert. I do want to go to this place your brother has just mentioned." He was caught off guard at her reply. _

_ The thing was… Robert had been in love with Milah for quite some time now. Since they had been kids and spent their afternoons playing together he had admired her laugh, her smiles, her voice while she sang and also how courageous she was for a girl. _

_He still hadn't told her how much he liked her, but he thought it would have to be very soon if he wanted to get married to her._

"_We are to go there tonight then. We will appear at your window at eleven." Answered Peter._

"_Isn't that exciting? I can't wait!" She replied, smiling broadly._

_x_

"_Peter, you are not really serious are you?" Robert looked at his younger brother who was at the window as if waiting for something to come his way._

"_You do not believe me?" Asked the boy._

"_No. I have never doubted you, you know that Peter."_

"_Yes, I know." He smiled now._

"_But you have to admit, this is the strangest adventure you hav-" He stopped in the mid of his speech as he looked now at the light coming to his brothers direction. It wasn't possible._

"_Hello Tinkerbell. I see you found the place I told you." As an answer, the tiny ball of light made a sound that remembered tiny bells._

"_Today we will be taking my brother and a friend with us. Is that fine with you?"_

_Robert just stood near his bed watching that whole scene with wide eyes as the tiny ball of light threw some kind of gold sand around his brother who was now flying across the room._

"_Come on now Robert, just think happy thoughts as she pours the sand." _

_And so he did and just as fast as his brother he was flying into the cold night air at the direction of Milah's house. It was no mystery that she almost fainted at the sight of both boys flying to her window, but she was easily convinced to join them to fly to that mysterious place his brother couldn't wait to get to._

_When he glanced to his right to watch Milah he wasn't very pleased to see her looking so fondly at Peter, who was saying something in a whisper._

"_Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning."_

_x_

"_Welcome to Neverland!" Announced Peter to his companions._

_Robert was fascinated with the whole thing. The island beneath them, the pixie, the smile in Milah's face. Everything._

"_Oh Peter! It is lovely indeed. Can we start to explore already?" She asked with an enthusiastic voice._

"_Yes Peter. Let's explore." Repeated Robert._

"_Follow me then!"_

_For the next few hours, or days, Robert couldn't remember for sure, the three of them spent all the time they had, which seemed to be a lot, exploring, flying, swimming, admiring mermaids, eating, laughing, etc. It seemed as nothing bad could happen there._

_But Robert was getting tired of all that. He wanted to go back home and he noticed Milah wanted to go back too, but it seemed they couldn't convince Peter otherwise and he was the only one who could talk to the pixies to let them leave Neverland. Meanwhile, as they had to wait for Peter to change his mind, Robert, who couldn't wait any longer, had confessed his feelings for Milah who was not as surprised as he thought she might have been. _

_She told him that she knew Robert liked her for some time already but that she had liked Peter for quite some time before they had gotten to that land. But since they had gotten there it was like Peter had lost himself in that world. He was not the same and somehow she had started to look more at Robert for support, which somehow made her start to grow feelings towards him._

_At her words he leaned forward, very slowly until their lips finally touched, sending shiver all over his body. When they parted, both were very shy. It was the happiest moment of his life nevertheless. They walked back to where Peter was, holding hands. Peter glanced at their intertwined hands and a dark look crossed his face before it left as soon as it appeared._

"_So both of you desire to go back home?" Asked him._

"_Dear Peter, you know we have to go back someday. Our place is there, not here." Said Milah, as gentle as possible._

"_All right, but if you want to go back there is one more adventure we need to face together."_

_Robert squeezed Milah hand._

"_If this is going to take us back home, we will do it." Said Robert_

"_Good." Smiled Peter_

_x._


	20. 20 HOOK

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I only posted the new chapter today, but life has been getting crazy. College is coming back at full force now.**

**But I already have the development for the next chapters and I promise writing them this week. Somehow.**

**This chapter was somehow quite difficult for me to right because I was so tired and I think it's not so good but I somehow managed it.**

**Please don't kill me hahaha things are going to get exciting pretty soon :)**

**And thanks for the new follows and favorites and your awesome reviews. I can't believe how lucky I am.**

**Well, that's it.**

**As always:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**HOOK **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Going home was the thing he wanted most. There, Robert would finally be able to get things straight and start preparing to propose to Milah. Things were falling into place as he had always wanted them to. But there was a tiny detail that was keeping him to getting what he wanted._

_ That adventure which Peter had mentioned. You see, there have been many kinds of adventures they had gone through together. All of them harmless. But this one? This one was making Robert think that his dear brother had really gone mad. He was analyzing the edge of the cliff they were on and far below he spotted the biggest tree he had ever seen._

_It was surrounded by a wall of stones and protected by a riverbank and the vegetation around it. It shone brightly, the color of gold. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But there was no way down._

"_Oh Peter, what a glorious place this is!" Said an excited voice behind him._

"_I know, right?"_

_Peter wasn't smiling nor was he looking down at the sight below them._

"_That's Pixie Hollow, the home of the pixies." He said in monotone. "It's the place the pixies make their dust and guard them from unwanted guests."_

"_Unwanted guests, you say?" Robert directed his gaze at Peter now._

"_Yes, but Tink has already told them we are coming to get the right amount of dust to get you two home. Tink is out of dust right now." He was now eyeing Milah, who still devoured the sight with her eyes. "They protect their dust with much care. It has other powers too so they can't be careless as to let anyone near."_

"_I see, but there is a tiny inconvenience here Peter." He said now, in a whisper to his brother._

"_And what might that be, brother?"_

"_How are we going to get down there? If I'm correct, after looking around, there's no way going down or up." He was furious._

"_We need to climb down. Am I right Peter?" Milah was now totally focused on their conversation._

"_Indeed you are. But it is very easy brother. Just follow me alright?" He smiled back at Robert._

_Robert looked back at Milah who was looking at him with some concern in her eyes, but no fear showing in her face._

"_It's just another thrilling adventure before going back home." Said him, kissing her forehead._

"_I don't know Robert. I do not like this one. There was never one like this and you know it." She hugged him by the waist, oblivious to the world around them._

"_Shhh…We are going back. I promise."_

_ "Hurry up you two." Peter screamed, lowering his feet to a small opening in the stone wall._

_ It is the last one and then they are free._

_ "Let's go Milah."_

_x_

_ Have you ever climbed down a cliff with no ropes to attach you to somewhere safe? Well, neither did them. It was difficult, tricky and they had to follow the exactly steps of Peter. Robert was doing fine, but Milah, who was above him, was not doing so well. Her feet slipped every now and then and he could see she wouldn't be able to withstand much longer._

_ The wind was blowing very strong and it almost sent him flying from the wall. He looked down to see how more they would have to move as to get down. He did not like what he saw. But there was no going back now. They were already in the middle of the climb so they would go through with it. But then, he heard a scream above him._

_ "Milah!" He screamed, looking back up._

_ The wind had been too strong for her. Her feet were now hanging loose above his head and she was holding to the stone wall with her injured hands. Robert knew what was about to happen but pushed the thought way of his mind._

_ "What is going on Robert?" Peter asked from down below, his voice muffled by the wind._

_ "It's Milah!" He shouted back. "Milah hang on. Do please hang on. I'm climbing up."_

_ "No! Don't! I can't hold it any longer Robert. You know it." She said, her voice shaky, he could tell._

_ "What are you saying? I'm going to make my way up and we're going to get down there together." He started to make his movement when all of a sudden she was falling right in front of his eyes. But he managed to grab her right hand. _

_Her face, beautiful as ever, even with all the tears. He knew the inevitable. But he wouldn't believe in it._

_ "Let go Robert."_

_ "I'm not letting go of you Milah." His voice was hoarse now._

_ "If you don't you will fall too and I won't be the one to cause your death." Tears falling from her face._

_ "I love you Robert."_

_ And just like that, not even giving him the chance to try to reply or try to help her up she let go of his hand, passing directly through Peter who didn't even moved to try and save her. He just stood there looking at her figure falling until she disappeared into the river, never coming back to the surface._

_** END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Her death was all Pan's fault. He could never forgive him for all that happened that day and he never thought he would. After that his life was some kind of a blur. He remembered getting back home alone. Peter had stayed behind and after that Hook spent all his days trying to find a way back to Neverland to avenge his beloved.

He remembered it evolved him running away, becoming a pirate of sorts, searching for possible ways back into the strange land until he somehow was there. But not as Robert anymore.

As Killian Jones, or Hook, as he nicknamed himself after the incident where he lost his hand. Quite the fight he remembered.

But nonetheless he couldn't believe how the boy who he hated with all his heart, could live in peace with himself after all that had happened.

He pulled his overcoat to him, protecting himself from the cold. The summer had been a quick one. He had expected it to be longer, but there was something about it. Quite strange it seemed and had something related to the girl somehow.

The girl.

He had forgotten about her after remembering all those painful memories. She was still inside his cabin, probably pissed at him because of what he had done to her. It was possible she wanted to kill him. He wouldn't doubt it, but she had no guts to do it. Well, kill him, and there was no reason to delay him going back to the room.

It was his quarters after all. And he needed some sleep.

But he cursed under his breath at every step he took back to his room.

He was quite sure she could kill him somehow. Someday maybe.

* * *

**Poor Killian, loosing his love so soon D:**

**But that's where all his hate come from. He focused the guilt all over Peter.**

**OH MY GOD!**

**HAHAHAHAHA FEED ME WITH REVIEWS.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**


	21. 21 SAM

**tHIS CHAPTER WAS SO GOOD I COULDN'T STOP WRITING, BUT IT GOT SO LONG I HAD TO STOP. So the action I wanted to happen at this chapter will actually happen at the next one. Prepare yourself because it's going to have so many feels hahaha**

**Well, after the next chapter I intend to come back with Peter. He has been gone for so long guys. I need him back.**

**I want to thanks for the reviews, the favourites and my new follower jzc4899.**

**SO AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**SAM**

She didn't remember when he had returned to the cabin or when he had made his way into the bed, but he was there, right beside her, sleeping soundly when she had woken up. She kept staring at him trying to figure out how such a beautiful person, with piercing blue eyes like his, and such a strong jaw line could be so bad, and she almost dare to say, evil? She couldn't find an answer but she bet it had some connection to the name on his tattoo. And there was also that hatred towards Peter. Why did he want to know so badly his location and such? What could he possibly have done?

There were too many questions on her head already and it was only dawn as she could see from the window at the cabin. Her back was better, but after last night, when Hook had shoved her at the headboard she wasn't able to sleep on her back because of the pain.

She started to get up and to her surprise she managed to do the action quite nicely. Trying to make no sound around the room as not to wake the captain, she practiced walking. She looked like an old lady or someone with severe muscle ache all over the body trying to walk, but she was happy to be out of bed none the less. She thought she was progressing so well that it wouldn't be a bad idea to get out of the room and have some fresh air.

When she opened the door the smell of the sea and the soft breeze hit her with full force. It was so good to be out of that room and the soft breeze at her back lessened the ache she felt. She closed the door and walked just a few steps until she could use the handrail as a support. Closing her eyes just to stay listening to the sound of the waves was what she had missed the most, she realized now. But her peace was interrupted quite too soon.

"Good mornin' miss." Said a voice she recognized well.

"Morning Dave." She smiled back at him.

Dave had been such a good company to her the last day while she recovered in bed. She enjoyed talking to him. He knew so much; you could tell just by looking, he was not that young. He was old in his appearance but she thought how old he really was, because after all they were in Neverland. Time was not what it seemed here, actually, there was no time at all.

"I see you can venture yourself out of the Capn' quarters already."

"About that, I was wondering, would you accompany me in a walk into town?" He looked suspicious.

"I won't escape. I can't escape and you know that, I just wanted to buy some clothes for me, that's all." She finished, never letting go of his eyes. If she wanted to convince him she would not falter.

"Well, if that's wh-" But he couldn't even finish what he was about to say when they heard a furious scream from inside the captain cabin.

"_Bloody Hell!"_

The door to his quarters was almost torn apart when Hook, with only his pants on, opened then with such fury, but then when he saw her and Dave, just in front of him his face changed into a calmer one and was that…? Could it be? She thought she saw a glimpse of relieve wash his face, but he soon masked it into the cool act he always had.

"Morning Capn'." Dave was the first to break the ice. He was brave, she had to admit.

"Morning doc." His eyes never letting go of hers. "What are you doing here _Samantha?"_

"I needed some fresh air, _Captain _as well as new clothes and a bath." She kept his staring contest. She would not lose to him and she was not going to stare at his bare chest, just a few inches from her. "So I thought it would be very helpful if Dave was to accompany me into town so I could buy clothes that would fit me, knowing that my bag has… what have you said to me? Oh right, disappeared."

He kept looking at her and she could see he was holding himself not to shove her against the wall or something of the sort. But she could see that he was working something on that head of his. He walked back into the room and as quickly as he had gone he came back. He threw a small bag at the hands of the doctor.

"Don't get away from her. Keep your eyes locked at her and don't let her wander around. Did I make myself clear?"

"Aye Capn'."

"Good."

After finishing his words he went back to his quarters, shutting the door behind him, never looking at her. She stared at the whole scene with her mouth hanging open. She was shocked at how easy it had been to convince him. She had prepared herself for a duel or something like that, but nothing happened. He just agreed, but didn't say it out loud either.

"He really does care, you know?"

"What did you say Dave?"

"I said he cares for you. Even though you can't see it."

"Him? Caring for me?" She started laughing. "Oh, dear Dave, you make me laugh."

He didn't reply.

"You see, there are only two reasons for someone to care for another person, Dave." She was saying while getting down the stairs that lead to the deck. "Either that person loves you, which in this case is the least bit likely, or as I remember correctly, you have something that person needs."

Dave was now at her side, helping her get to the plank, leading the way to shore.

"And if I'm not wrong here, he might have been trying to make me say some things about Peter, so yeah, he might care for me, but not the way you might think. You see, I'm just a mean to an end." She stared blankly ahead, not noticing the movement that had begun already at the little town she had visited once before getting kidnapped.

"Just like I have always been."

She looked back to Dave, who stared at her with a look of pity. Pity? She didn't need any of that right now. And noticing her discomfort Dave started talking again.

"Well, let's go buy your things then."

x

She visited almost every tent available at the open market. She had bought a few leather pants and some loose shirts. It looked like everything had just got out of a book and she was having a lot of fun. But she couldn't brush off the feeling that someone was staring at her. It was like someone was piercing holes at her back with their gaze. She looked around, discretely, but couldn't found the person to which that gaze belonged to.

She then got her attention back to shopping. Dave had helped her a lot. He was a man but he had good taste and gave his opinion at what would be best for her, now that she lived on a ship and everyone knew she was a girl. Dresses where not good, not good at all. So they had decided for pants and shirts.

"Simple and practical" he had said.

After their shopping he led her to the tavern where there were some rooms for rent where she would be able to take a bath, clean herself and her wounds. And she took her time at the task, enjoying the hot water and the feel of washing her hair. She wanted to stay there forever, but she couldn't. She knew it wasn't possible.

When she got out, Dave had separated her new clothes, which to her surprise fit perfectly at her body, enhancing her curves. She thought that the fact of her clothes being so revealing in some aspects was going to be an advantage and a disadvantage but, _whatever_, she thought. It was the first time in days she felt so relieved and clean.

When they were heading back she shot a glance at the woods and noticed a small figure at the border line. She would recognize those blond locks anywhere. And there was no doubt that she needed to go there talk to him. But how would she do that? When she glanced back at Dave, he was already studying her intently. She pleaded with her eyes. No words were necessary here.

"Go. I'll be waiting here."

"Thanks." She smiled back at Dave. How would she ever repay him?

She started to run to the woods or she started to do something she thought it was running, because she was still injured.

When she got near the border line she smiled back at the boy who had started running towards her.

x

"Bunny!" She said while kissing his forehead, when he crashed into her after he ran straight into her arms.

"Sam! I missed you so much." He hugged her tightly, making her wounds ache more than ever, but she didn't even care. She had missed that little guy so much she thought that this wasn't real.

"Why did you leave us? You don't like us anymore?" He was crying, she could tell by his shaky voice.

"No dear, I needed to find something on my own." She had freed herself from his embrace and was now kneeling in front of him, to dry his tears.

"Peter thought you left us. For good." He was now saying. "He went to look after you, but he never came back. He was so angry Sam. I never saw him like that before."

Angry? Peter? That was new.

She grabbed his hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"He left? What do you mean he never came back?"

He was not looking at her when he responded.

"He went to look after you just as soon as he noticed you had gone. After that we spent days waiting for you two, but no one returned. So we thought, well you know…"

_Oh boy. How could he leave them like this? How could he abandon them without saying goodbye? But didn't I just do the same? What right do I have to say such a thing?_

"And what are you doing here Bunny?" She asked, preventing him from crying anymore.

"This is the best spot for us, when we need to see if Peter is coming back." He said in a whisper. "Are you coming back Sam?"

She was trapped at that ship. How would she leave? Well, she would figure something out.

"The hell I am. Say to the boys to wait for me."

If she was no to so sure as why she would come back, the smile in Bunny's face was all she needed as assurance.

"I knew you wouldn't abandon us!" He hugged her and started to make his way to the woods.

"Don't take too long Sam." He shouted.

"I won't".

x

It was night already.

When she had returned that afternoon with Dave, they hadn't talked very much like they usually did. It was like her mind was working in full force, trying to find a way for her to escape from that ship, and she thought that the best way was to trick Hook, but that plan was very risky. It was that or being trapped in that bloody ship for God knows how long.

_Shit, I started to talk like the man. I need to get out of here and get to Bunny and the boys._

She was pacing across the cabin, looking at her bag in the corner, hidden from Hook, behind his closet. She had packed her new clothes and was repeating her plan over and over in her mind. The bottles of rum she found in his chest were already at his desk.

A few minutes after, Hook walked into the room, just to stop as soon as he laid his eyes upon her and her new outfit. She had tied her hair in a ponytail which left her neck and shoulders exposed, taking to her advantage that her shirt was a little loose at that part.

"Like what you see _Captain_?"

"Very much so love." He gave her his signature smirk and glanced to his desk. He was not the ruthless man she met last night. Had she imagined it?

"Oh, I see you took the liberty to search through my things now." He said.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"I doubt you can hold your liquor lass." He walked towards her.

"Let's see then, shall we?" She jerked out of his way moving towards the table. She started to pour some of the rum into the cups. Everything was just going according to plan. She was getting nervous. It was going all too smoothly.

Then he broke the silence she was so enjoying.

"I do hope to learn more of your secrets love, seeing we will have rum involved I might get myself lucky tonight." He whispered in her ear.

She turned around as soon as he finished talking, shoving the cup into his hands. He laughed at her reaction. Then ignoring both his laugh and the influence he had on her body, which was now all hot from the simple fact of him whispering at her ear, she raised her glass.

"To freedom."

"Aye." He said as he raised his cup.

* * *

**BUNNY IS BACK! I KNOW HAHAHAHAHA**

**AND HOOK AND SAM DRINKING? WHAT MIGHT COME OUT OF THIS?**

**TIP: next chapter rating is going to go up. **

**Feed me with reviews and opinions or suggestions. I'm all ears.**

**LOVE YOU ALL :***


	22. 22 SAM

**HELLO READERS. I'M JUST GONNA TELL YOU BEFORE YOU START THAT THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.**

**It's not that hoooooot, but still is quite the interaction between the two. FINALLY!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's just so great to write her interactions with Hook.**

**Well, that's just what I wanted to tell you guys. I've been thinking in making this my last chapter and start the rest at a new story. It will be like, the continuation. What happened since she came back and such.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please give me your opinions. Your reviews and such.**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING, KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

**SAM**

Saying she was drunk was quite the understatement. They had been drinking for hours now and Hook wasn't the least bit drunk. Well, he was a little drunk all right, but he was not passing out as she hoped him to. She should have known that a pirate and a Captain of a ship, for the record, would be able to hold his liquor; otherwise he wouldn't be a very respectful Captain whatsoever.

"You are a tough lass, I have to admit it. Normally you would have passed out already." He said, raising his cup to his lips and taking one more sip of his rum. "You would make a hell of a pirate."

"Should I take that as a compliment or are you mocking me?"

He placed his hand above his heart making a face as if he had been offended.

"Your lack of trust wound me love." He said. "But I can't deny it would be a lot smoother if you did."

"Did what?" She asked, confused.

"Trust me." He was staring at her now, with hope and lust in his eyes, she could tell. The light of the candles played with his face, highlighting his features. He was not very good at hiding his emotions when a little alcohol was involved. Interesting.

"Forgive me if I'm clever enough as to not trust a pirate."

"Oh, the pirate thing."

He had gotten up from his chair and started walking towards his closet while he was taking off his overcoat.

It was a chilly night but the room had somehow become hotter and she feared, as he walked to put it away, that Hook would get a glimpse of her bag. But she knew better as to expect him not to find it.

"What is this?" He picked up the bag and turned around to look at her."Eager to go I see." Then his eyes widened as he putted things together.

"That's why we are drinking, isn't it? Are you trying to make me drunk as to escape?" He was furious now. She didn't know what to do. Things were not going the way she wanted them to and she would have to improvise.

"And what if that's exactly what I'm doing?" She was on her feet now, taking a step in his direction. "Are you going to stab me? Or whip me again? Beat me? What?" She was inches from him now.

The tension on the room was too high. She was so close to him she could smell rum and the sea, mixed with the smell of leather. It was intoxicating and she loved it, but at the same time she couldn't stop staring at his eyes and slowly move her gaze to his lips. His light red, moist and soft lips. How she knew they were soft was a mystery to her.

He was doing the same. She knew he was. The need to taste those lips was killing her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or not, but something was happening there and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to find out what it was. And he had that look in his face, as if he was enjoying their silence and their challenge as to whom would succumb first.

He closed the little space they had and touched her nose with his. At that moment she felt a spark run through her body. Just like an electric current. She couldn't think anymore. She remembered that there was something quite important that she needed to do. But he was so tempting when he ran his tongue through his lips.

With his right hand he grabbed her by the waist, gluing her body to his. After that she didn't know who kissed who first. At that moment she could only feel all her body tingling, and she was taking notice of parts of her body she didn't cared to give attention before, and she didn't want to think of them. Her heart was beating so fast it was like it would burst out of her chest. She had never felt like that before when kissing Dickon.

She did thought before how would be like to kiss such a man as beautiful as Hook. He had experience, she could tell it very well indeed. His kisses were making her breathless and they only stopped when both were desperate for air. She had her arms around his neck and she felt his hook at her back, steadying her in her place, while his other hand pulled her shirt from her leather pants. All that without neither of them parting ways.

Suddenly he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist while he pressed her to the wall, making her stay a few centimeters taller than him. She pulled him closer and felt his tongue asking for permission to deepen their kiss. She was hesitant at first, but she cursed herself for not letting him kiss her like that from the very start. All of a sudden he was kissing her with more urgency and her hands made her way into his shirt, unbuttoning it while his cold hook was pressing her waist against him. Closing whatever space they thought there was between them.

To say she was enjoying this was a very weak expression. When she felt his right hand going up her waist, making a trail of his hot touch all through her skin, she felt like she could die in his arms, right there, right now, but all her line of thoughts were interrupted by his hand closing at her breast. She gave a small moan but it seemed to please Hook even more, because she felt him smiling while they kissed. While he started to kiss her pulse spot at her neck, and tried to take of her shirt, she felt something in between her waist and his. Something hard that was looking like it was struggling inside his leather pants, and all of a sudden she came back to reality.

What was she doing? Her plans were to get back to the lost boys and not stay here doing… God knew what they would be doing if she hadn't come back to her senses. Pressing her hands at his chest she pulled him away with all the strength she had. They were both breathless and he was more lost then her at the reason why she had stopped him.

"Why did you do that?" He said, looking gorgeous as ever with his messy dark brown hair.

"You know damn well why!" She said while putting her shirt back into her pants and starting to get her bag that was lying on the floor where Hook had dropped it while they were… kissing, not caring to fix her hair, which she thought could only look as messier as his.

"No, I don't. Because as far as I can tell you were enjoying our little party love, as much as I was." He was frustrated, she could see she had ruined something right there.

"No I wasn't!"

As she said that she darted to the door right in front of her, only to be stopped by his hand around her wrist.

"And where do you think you're going _Samantha?"_

"I'm going to the one place I know I'm needed _Hook."_

It seemed that calling him Hook was worse than calling him Captain as she noticed. He looked hurt by her words but they were true nonetheless and she knew it as much as he knew it too.

He hadn't let go of her wrist yet.

"I get it." He said, bluntly.

"What?" She looked at him, confused.

"You're afraid."

"No I'm not. What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You're afraid to reveal yourself, to trust someone. To let them near you." He had I smirk in his face, as if he had solved the most complicated puzzle.

"Is that so? It seems you have me all figured out."

"Like I said." He took the few steps it was needed to get closer to her."Open book."

She was so angry with him, but yet she was afraid. His face was one that resembled that of an angry man, but his eyes were pleading her to let him in. But she wouldn't. She would never let him get so close again.

"Hook," Her voice, hard as stone. "let go of my wrist."

"Try something new love." He squeezed her pulse hard. "It's called trust."

"Thanks. You might wanna use that as well." She retorted.

He looked taken aback.

"I'm not the only one hiding things here and you know it. I'm not the one in here either, who has some kind of freak need to scare the shit out of people and at the same time be the most flirtatious guy that have ever walked on earth." She screamed back at him, yanking her arm from his hand.

"I'm sick of this." She said, turning back to walk to the door. When her hand was at the knob she turned around.

"Peter is gone Hook." He looked surprised at this piece of information. "For good."

"Why say that now?"

"Just thought you would like to know."

And just like that, she left.

x

The journey back to "The Hole", as she liked to call their hideout, was faster then she thought it would be. Maybe because she hadn't stop for food, or water or even to sleep. She couldn't let the memories of the night she left Hook invade her mind. If she did she would regret having left him behind, but she knew that was the right thing to do. Peter had left the boys all alone and she needed to take care of them. If not all of them, at least Bunny.

When she got to the clearing where there were the five trees she recognized she waited for them to mix themselves and searched for the one with the branch that looked like a hook. That was the right tree. The first one, at the far left.

_Very funny. Everything you could look alike and you need to be like a hook. Lovely. That's what I call irony._

She went through the hole at the base of the tree and faster then she remembered she was at the dinning/living room. There was no one in there but she could hear the sound of someone crying. It was the sound all those who had been abandoned made, at Neverland. She remembered hearing it, at night, even though she was at high seas.

_The sea. Hook. Oh shit. Stop. You're here now._

_ "_Hello?" She shouted. "Bunny? Are you in here?"

All of a sudden the cries ceased and were replaced by the sound of footsteps, running towards the central room.

"Sam! You're back." Screamed a surprised Chunk, coming from the tunnel at her left.

"Yeah. I never said I wouldn't return though."

"But we thought…" Started Slim, coming from the corridor in front of her.

"That she wouldn't come, like I said she would, yesterday?" Bunny remarked, coming right behind Slim.

"Hi Bunny!" She gave a big smile at him.

"Sam!" he now ran straight into her, giving her a hug that still managed to make her wounds at her back sting. Funny thing thought was that she hadn't felt anything when she was pressed to the wall while Hook…

All of the boys were excited by her return and surprised, she could tell. But now she knew what should be done and what was needed to keep herself there, looking out for the boys.

"So, what happened since I left?"

* * *

**SAM is gonna have a tough time now that she left Hook and started to look after the lost boys.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed until now. Please give me your opinions and suggestions.**

**Love you all.**

**PS: A Peter chapter will be coming your way.**


	23. 23 HOOK

**Last Hook chapter for a while now. From now on I will focus on Peter and Sam.**

**I wanna thanks my new followers and say a hello to them: tsalyah and sophiecastle.**

**It's a very short one and I'm all sleepy and I don't think I will be posting something new until monday or the middle of next week, because I have tons of essays, but, yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING. KEEP THE REVIEWS.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**HOOK**

_What the hell just happened here?_

That was Hook's first thought while he watched Sam left his cabin, to never return, it seemed. Kissing her felt good and was somehow right. He couldn't forget the taste of her, lingering in his lips. And her scent, like the smell of the forest after a rainy day. It was a comforting smell and he couldn't get enough. But she stopped him right where things might have become complicated for them. It was the right thing to do and he agreed with her. It was wrong and he couldn't just get involved. She was, even thought he didn't want to admit, the enemy.

After he had found her bag behind his closet, quite the hiding spot he thought, he had only to connect things together to realize her intentions. It was not as if he hadn't suspect of anything as soon as her and Dave had returned that afternoon. Dave, even though he had taken quite the liking for the girl, was still loyal to his Captain and paid his report to him as soon as they were back on the ship.

"Afternoon Capn'." Said Dave, while he approached Hook, who was leaning at the helm while talking with Master Smee.

"Dave." He nodded. "I was wondering how much longer you would stay shopping."

"Oh, we would have been here earlier Capn' if the lady hadn't spent some time at the border with the forest…"

"At the border?!" He said, surprised by this piece of information.

"…talking to a boy. He seemed young, about 10 or so. I let her go speak with him Capn'. She seemed to care a lot for the young one. I could see just by the way she pleaded with her eyes to go to him and how she hugged and kissed his forehead."

"You let her… My God man, haven't I told you-" But he was interrupted by the doc.

"To keep my eyes on her? Aye Capn', you did. And that's exactly what I did." And after that he had stopped talking for a few seconds before saying something a little more serious than before. "But she was very quiet in the way back."

"She must be plotting something Capn'. I know she is." Said Master Smee, taking off his hood and squeezing it at his hand.

It was not very common to the lost boys to wander near the harbor. Something must have happened and it truly did if she had come back as silent as Dave had mentioned to him. No need to wonder what she might want to do after that reunion with the boy.

"Master Smee, please excuse us." He said.

"Aye Capn'." And not very pleased, Smee went down the stairs to the deck, leaving them alone.

Dave was looking at his Captain now. A faint smile at his lips.

"What?" Hook was annoyed at that face of his.

"Capn', may I be frank with you?" Dave said, while leaning at the brink.

"What choice do I have mate? You're gonna tell me what's on your head anyway." Hook gave a small laugh.

"If I'm correct, the lady is already planning how to go back to the boy. You haven't got anything from her, at all in the matter of the boy Pan, and I doubt she would ever tell you anything. You can see as much as I do how stubborn she can be and the determination in those eyes of hers." He sighed. "And if you're smart enough you will play along with what she wants."

"You've been reading my mind man." He smiled. "But I won't give up on using her as a way to getting my revenge." Hook looked dead serious now.

"Aye Capn', I don't doubt that, but you won't be able to reach this revenge of yours while you care for her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was confused but looked like he could kill anyone who crossed his path right now.

"She's a distraction. The way I see it or you get rid of her, and I mean killing her, or, seeing how you've started to care for her even though you tried to pull the Hook facade, you let her go." He finished.

"Winter is back, Pan is away, there's no way for her to know where he is and I have no interest for the lost ones." Hook reasoned out loud.

"So, what will it be, Capn'?"

He chose to let her go even before he realized her plans, even before Dave had to tell him and even before he saw how gorgeous she looked with those leather pants that highlighted her curves when he entered his cabin. And now she was gone, back to the forest where he didn't know how to survive as to follow her and only with her statement that Pan was gone. For good, as she had told him.

How could that be? He had searched so much time for him with no success, and now, when he was so close, he had gone. But the fire that burned him and his will to get his revenge were the fuel that made him persevere. He would not lose and he would not step aside.

He would wait as he had always done. And he would look to the sky and he would erase her, the girl with the auburn hair and those eyes that demanded something of him that he was not so sure he could give her.

He would wait. He knew better than anyone that Peter never would abandon his sacred adventure island.

He would wait.

* * *

**He might care, but the revenge is what he wants.**

**AND OMG HAS ANYONE SEEN SOME PHOTOS OF THE CAST OF OUAT RESCUING, WHAT APPEARS TO BE EMMA FROM SOMETHING AT NEVERLAND? AND HER AND KILLIAN ALL WET AND... AND... AND... OMG THE FEELS UASHDUASHDUHASUDHA I'M DYING.**

**I WANT SEASON 3! There, I said it. **

**Love you guys**


	24. 24 PETER

**Hello there lovely readers! I know it's been some time since I wrote something but college is killing me with all this essays. But here I am, ready to present you guys this new chapter.  
It's Peter's point of view finally. For those of you who have been missing him here he is.**

**So, just a tip now:**

**- the feeling of spending 1 month at Neverland equals a years spent in our world. You will understand after reading this chapter. :)**

**I wanna thanks the new followers and reviews you guys keep giving me. So please, don't stop, I need to know if you're liking this as much as I'm enjoying to write it.**

**As Always:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PETER**

It was a cold night and the sky was empty, with no stars. Peter hated how they hid in this realm, so different from his old home. So different from Neverland, because the last thing he remembered about it was the sky at night. Full of stars and constellation until your eyes grew tired of looking at it. And the last time he stared at that sky was when he laid on the grass, with Sam.

Sam.

It had taken him a day to realize she had been missing, back then, but when he did realize, the anger filled his body. He had no clue where she had gone but he was quite certain she was headed to the harbor. It was the only thing she kept asking of him for days since she had seen those sails in the horizon. And he had refused to take her there, time and time again. He wouldn't risk himself or any of the boys, to go to that place. If they were captured he didn't know what Robert, or Hook, as he was known now, would do to them as to get any bit of information about his whereabouts.

His brother had changed after that incident with Milah in Neverland, when they were young and still talked to each other. He had become sour, bitter. Not the brother he so loved and admired and Peter knew his brother blamed him for her death and for not doing anything to save her. But what else could he do? Hold her wrist as she fell just to see her let go of his hand also, just like she did to his brother and die anyway? It was precisely because he didn't tried that his brother hated him so and wished him dead. He knew, and Hook would do anything to get to him. Even hurt his friends.

When he glanced at the sad face Bunny had, Peter recalled, as clear as he remembered the stars, he was reassured that she was gone and even though he was feeling so angry at Sam, for not sharing any of her thoughts with him when he had asked her, there was no choice. He had to go look for her. And when the boys where going to sleep at the end of the day he said he would be busy looking for her and just left, leaving no instructions or saying when he would come back.

At the time he got to the harbor she was not there, nor was his brothers ship he noticed, but didn't paid much attention to that fact. He kept searching but didn't found her at the woods on his way either. He went to the mermaid's beach and had no success. She wouldn't have gone to the Indians or Pixie Hollow, knowing he hadn't shown it to her yet. So the only place she might have gone was home.

_Yeah. She might have missed her family and that's why she didn't say anything yesterday._ _That must be it._

And he went straight to the morning star with Tink, who had never left his side. When he had crossed to the other world he headed straight to Sam's house, hoping he would find her sitting on her white balcony, admiring the stars while her long auburn hair would be hanging loose at her back. As he turned a corner and saw the house, his hopes were crushed down.

The window to her room… closed.

He landed at her balcony and looked at Tink. She rubbed her little hand at his arm as to comfort him. Tears were falling from his eyes before he could realize that they were his. Why would he be crying over her leaving him and why was he so desperate to find her? There was no purpose in searching for her or going back to Neverland anymore. Why would he come back?

_Well, to never grow up, of course._

Yes, it was a great answer, a very seductive one. One that had bought him ages ago. But now? He wasn't so sure anymore. He would still have to bring new people to Neverland if he wanted to have adventures, but what good would it be if he brought someone just to leave him like Sam had left? Just as he was there, crying at the balcony, someone opened the window and stared at him. Peter dried his tears as quickly as possible and made his usual pose, looking back at the person who stared back at him.

It was a girl. His age, no more, no less, he thought. She had dark brown eyes and hair of the same color and looked curiously at him.

"Why are you crying boy?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm not crying." He said in a tone which dared her to disagree with him.

"Alright." And she glanced at him with those curious eyes once more.

"I'm Peter Pan."

"And I'm Katherine." She smiled at him.

That's how he came to know the girl that would eventually become his family. She became kind of a sister to him over the years he had left Neverland when he realized that there was no intention on his part of going back. But he was really confused as to know how she started living at the same house Sam had lived only a month ago.

Katherine had told she had moved to that house a year after the last owners sold it, because they couldn't keep living in the very same house that had brought so much misfortune to them. She said that they had a daughter, older than her and that she was very pretty, with auburn hair, but that she had somehow disappeared, never to return. And after a year of searching for her they realized she would not be coming back.

_A whole year?! But it had felt only a month in Neverland. Time sure is different here._

He sure felt those years fly by while he grew older. 4 years passed by and he was 17 now. The same age Sam was when Peter had took her to Neverland and he wondered if she was still as pretty as the image in his head. He hadn't forgotten about her, nor did he forget about Neverland. It seemed that as those four years passed he longed to go back, and Tink's occasional visits didn't lessen his desire. But how would he leave this family that had been so kind as to welcome him as one of their own? He could only imagine the pain he would cause to them.

As he leaned in the balcony, taking his eyes off of the stars, he heard some footsteps behind him and knew who it was before she leaned at the balcony at his left side.

"She came again didn't she?" She asked, as she turned her head to look at him.

Katherine had grown into a fine young lady and she was something like a sister to him. She had taught him many things and helped him when no one else could. He could rely on her as she was the only one who knew who he truly was.

"Yes. Tink always come to check up on me."

She kept studying him.

"What?" He said looking at her.

"You want to go back, don't you?" There was a glimpse of hurt in her eyes as it always had when they talked about this subject.

"Truly? Yes I want to go back but I can't leave you or your parents just like that. It wouldn't be right." He said, clenching his hand.

"But there is something there isn't there? That keeps pulling you back. I know there is."

"Kath…"

"What if I was to go with you? We could go together, stay the time you want and then come back." She had a hopeful look now.

"It's not that simple. Time there… it's different then here Kath. What if we went there and spent what felt like weeks but in reality were years here? What would your parents do? Imagine how they would feel if both of us disappeared." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Peter, please, they wouldn't even notice we are gone. Please, I so want to know the places you told me in your stories long ago."

Well, he couldn't wait to go any longer anyway, he had thought of going back over and over again, and Tink only came to see him and never told what was going on back in Neverland. It was like she was holding back some information from him and that was definitely something he should worry about.

"Ok. We are going."

* * *

**Peter is all grown up. Uhm haahahaha  
**

**And what is it that Tink is not telling him?**

**NOW LET ME FRAK OUT ABOUT ONE THING**

**2 WEEKS FOR SEASON 3 OF ONCE UPON A TIME! Ok, I'm fine now. hahaha  
Love you guys. :***


	25. 25 SAM

**OKAY, HERE IT IS. MY NEW BABY, OUT JUST FOR YOU GUY.**

**I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS NEW AND OLD FOR THE SUPPORT AND FOR THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING.**

**OK, THAT'S IT FOR TODAY BECAUSE I'M LATE FOR CLASS! AHHHHH GOD HAHAHAHA**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**SAM**

The forest was quiet, except for the sounds of the birds singing and the beasts that roomed nearby. The rays of sun made its way through the dense leaves on top of the trees and bathed the clearing and its surroundings. On the branches of one of them was a figure, disguised by a brown cloak, holding a bow and aiming at a deer below. The eyes of the cloaked figure were focused in a blue calculative stare, never flinching or getting disturbed by the light.

She breathed.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Until she loosened her grip and the arrow went flying so fast you would only see it if you're searching for it. It sank true and through between the eyes of the animal, which now laid dead on the floor. She didn't like killing animals like that but it was necessary if she wanted to exchange it for some goods at the harbor and so she did what needed to be done. The cloak she now used was something she managed to bargain for herself when she sold one other deer she had killed before. It was her favorite acquisition so far. The others were some herbs and cloth that she managed to somehow sew and make into some new clothes for the boys.

When the first of them got sick, right after she came back to the lost boys, she started panicking because there was nothing they did to treat their friend. They always died, according to them. It was normal, really, and they dreaded being sick, but living the way they did, fearing death at every cough or sneeze wasn't very helpful, and the way they treated themselves, bathing once a week, eating with dirty hands and so on, didn't help it either. So she changed things drastically at their Hideout. They wouldn't get food until they bathed, she washed their clothes and treated them when they were sick, or beginning too.

As a thank you gift for saving him from death, Slim taught her how to shoot an arrow and after what seemed like a month of training, every single morning, she managed to best him. She remembered his smile when she killed their first prey.

'I knew you were a natural."

"Well, I had a good teacher you know?" She said, smiling at where the arrow had been aimed at. Right between the eyes.

After that first kill she never aimed anywhere else. It was like her signature mark and when she sold her killings at the harbor everyone knew who had shot it. The "Lady of the Woods" as she was known back there, with her hair like fire, the features of a mermaid and eyes like the sky. Actually, they thought she was some crazy woman that lived inside the forest. That her husband, and she dreaded at the thought of a girl being married at seventeen, had died and she lived by herself or when they didn't know what to say anymore they imagined she was some kind of spirit of the forest that brought good fortune and food for those who lived at the harbor.

_Yeah, right._

She kneeled at the floor and managed to get a hold of the animal and throw it at her shoulder, carrying it with the other birds she had also killed for dinner that night. She could already smell the food cooking in the fire and the laughs and smiles of her friends, which the lost boys had become after she gained back their trust by healing them, watching out for them, cooking for them as she had and after learning a bit from the others and training swordfight and wrestling as one of them.

She knew there was no way surviving among them too if she didn't learn some skills of her own, so she asked them to teach her everything they knew. Now she carried a sword at her belt and knew how to pierce through a man without hesitating like Michael had taught her, and daggers at her boots and belt as well. She also knew how to knock out a man and the best spots to hit and make him breathless or confused for a few seconds, but of all the things she learned during that time, what she liked the most was shooting an arrow.

She loved the weight it had on her hands, that silent moment just before she released the arrow, feeling the bow as an extension of her arm and the sound o the arrow cutting throw the air. She loved this life. It was like she owned the forest and the forest accepted her as a being of its ecosystem.

The cold and harsh winter was somehow subsiding now. The snow was melting all around her and the sun was coming out. She didn't know the reason of it but she felt glad nevertheless. It was known to her that these changes had some connection with Peter but he was gone. It had been 4 months now, or what felt like 4 months anyway. Time was the last thing Neverland had and was somehow maddening only knowing that the days passed by and you kept the same. The boys somehow avoided talking about him also. It had been quite a blow for them, Peter leaving so suddenly like that. She couldn't say much because she had done the same thing, but she had come back and worked hard to get their acceptance back. As she worked hard to regain their trust they started to hear her every word and advice, always asking for her opinion in this and that and how to do things also.

Sam stopped thinking about Peter and kept her mind at going to the Hideout.

x

"Do we really need to go to the harbor today?!"

Bunny never liked when she went to the harbor, he always dreaded her never coming back so that's why when she mentioned she was going the next morning he insisted he came along, at least this time. She didn't like taking him with her. People would start talking about how she walked on the company of a child and it would certainly reach the wrong ears or the ears of someone she didn't like remember. It was weird for her to feel like she missed him even though she didn't know a thing about him. But she needed to buy a new boot and some herbs so she would go anyway and she would ask Bunny to stay at the border at least. She thought he would at least listen to her request.

"Yes. You know I need to go. Unless you changed your mind and want to stay here while I go and deal with things, as always." She said, turning her heels to face the boy seating at her net.

"No. I'll go with you." He jumped out of the net, grabbing the cap from her hand and placing it in his head.

She had given it to him as a present after she came back. She wouldn't use it anymore. She wouldn't hide her hair and her identity. She would be herself and that decision came with a new haircut. The boys did a really nice job trimming it into a length that wouldn't bother her. It didn't stop at her waist anymore but it was long enough for her to tie it into a ponytail. She wouldn't go so far, Sam loved her hair.

Smiling back at the blonde kid in front of her she pulled her hood and looked back at the dining/living room where the boys were and looked at Tink that flew in the right corner, looking concerned at her.

"Tink, don't worry, we'll be back shortly ok?" She smiled back at the tiny figure that came flying over to her, placing her littler arms around her thumb, as if hugging Sam. It was so funny how Tink had one day bursted into the room, all alone. They were all surprised as hell to see her without Peter, but she didn't say a word and just helped them in everything after coming back, building a good relationship with the girl and Sam never pushed Tink to say a word of what had happened. She would, somedays, somehow, disappear from the Hideout but she thought the pixie needed space because of Peter's absence. It shouldn't be easy for her anyway.

"Well, off we go then." Sam said while Tink left her thumb.

She placed her bow and her quiver full of arrows she had made herself, across her back. Her sword was already placed at the hilt and some daggers where strategically placed at her boots. She handed the birds to Bunny and lifted the deer she would be carrying across the forest and headed to the exit into the cold morning air.

x

They were walking in a slower pace because of Bunny but not so slow for her to start complaining.

They got to the harbor after a day and a half of walking. The boy was not tired, he was excited. It was the first time he would see Sam working for real. Not that he hadn't seen her hunt or fight with the lost boys, but he never saw her handling with the men at the tavern, where she sold her goods.

"Now, listen to me Bunny. You will stay here at the border…" She started saying while picking up their hunt.

"But Sam I want to go wit-" He cut through her speech only to be stopped by the raising tone of her voice.

"….and wait 'till I come back. Bunny, please do this for me. I can't go wandering the streets with you by my side. People would suspect something was off and they will start talking and it will end badly. I just know it." She finished. Pleading with her eyes form the boy to see reason in what she had just spoken."

"Alright, but you owe me one." He said, making a face at her.

"Ok, I'll buy you something good." She said while messing his hair and heading into the village with the animals at her back.

x

It hadn't changed a thing since the last time she had visited it apart from one thin. There was a ship at the docks. One with sails as white as the clouds and imposent like no other docked beside it. She knew right away whose ship that was.

Hook.

Her eyes darted to every direction, searching for his crew or him. She saw none of them and headed as quickly as possible into the tavern to deal with her things.

Sam opened the door to the tavern and was greeted with the sound of laughter and the smell of sweat and rum. At the corner of her eyes she could distinguish, to her far left a large group of men screaming, drinking and laughing. She chose to ignore it and started walking to the counter where she placed her goods as soon as she reached it. Sam needed to get over with this. There was no time to waste.

"Oh, if it isn't the "Lady of the Woods" that grace our humble tavern with her presence today." The owner of the place practically shouted when he spotted her.

"Keep your voice low Stew, I only came to sell this and get the money." She hissed at him while pulling her hood to hide her face.

"Aye lady, I know, but it's always such a pleasure to have you here." He gave her a toothless smile which she rolled her eyes to. He was a pain in the ass but he was a good man. Well, not all good, but a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Why don't you make good use of that flirting with your woman huh?!" She retorted while leaning at the counter. "Now, give me my money will you?!"

"As the "Lady of the Woods" command. Wouldn't like to angry you and receive an arrow in the middle of my eyes too." He said while going to get her the money. But he was stopped by a voice she knew too well.

"Oy, mate. Another glass here will you?!"

She stiffened. There where goose bumps all over her body and she felt a relieve wash over her after hearing that voice. It was like she was longing to hear that accent yet again. And at the knowledge of his presence she hid more of her face into her hood, like her life depended on that.

"After I take care of some business with the lady over there Cap'n." Stew pointed over to her.

If he feared being shot by her arrow before he would fear her fists soon enough too because of that. When Stew said pointed to her, the pirate attention went back to the hooded figure on the end of the counter, hiding itself from the others. He sized her and she could feel his stare like knifes piercing through her body.

"And what business does the lady have at a tavern such as this, if I may ask?!"

She didn't say anything, just pointed to her hunt at the other side of the counter already, while Stew was coming back with a satchel with her money.

_Thank God._

"Best aim I've seen in years. The lady kills them right between the eyes. Every single time. Never seen a cleaner shot." He said to Hook. "Here love, your money. Come pay a visit to us sooner will you?!" he blinked at her.

"Yeah, in your dreams Stew."

The moment the words ran out of her mouth she darted out of the tavern, while hearing the cup the Captain was holding drop to the floor as if he just had noticed something dreadfully important, realizing the mistake she had done. She shouldn't have talked. He was too close and could have recognized her voice even though he couldn't see her.

She darted as fast of there as possible never looking back.


	26. 26 SAM

**Two chapters in a row. I'm on fire. HAHAHAHA kidding, this one is shorter because I was sleepy but is still good anyway.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying so far and i'm really loving my newest followers and their reviews and hopes for the storie.**

**Ok, now I'm off to bed. See you guys.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**SAM**

He had heard her alright. There was no way he wouldn't recognize her voice. How had she been so stupid? Why did she have to open her mouth to reply to Stew? It was very simple; she just needed to keep her mouth shut. But no, she simply had to play the smart one. She wanted to beat herself for this mistake. It could cost her the day, but she had stormed so quickly out of the tavern and started running as soon as she was out on the street that there was no way he could find her.

Oh but she should have known better. Every single time she thought she had beaten him, being the smart one, but she really couldn't best him. When Sam turned left into a corner, three blocks from the tavern, she saw him at the end of the street. His leather overcoat at his shoulders, those blue eyes staring back at her and that smirk. She forgot how that smirk made her feel butterflies in her stomach. It was really silly actually, how a man like him could make her feel so out of herself just by staring at her.

They kept themselves where they were. Not saying a word, just starring at each other. He couldn't really see her face. The hood hided it very well and she was glad for it, because she somehow knew she was blushing very much, and now thanked the gods on her mind, for having bought that cloak. But Sam knew he hadn't just followed her if he didn't know who the "Lady of the Woods" actually was, even if he couldn't see her. And that silence between them was making itself unbearable. It needed to be broken.

"How did you find me?" She said with an even voice.

"Now, now love. I know this village like the back of my…" and he made a gesture pointing to where should be his hand but in fact was his hook "…well, you know."

She snorted at his response. He seemed not to have listened to it or if he had chose to ignore it.

"So, how is the "Lady of the Woods" faring today?" He took a step closer now, but still was a few steps away from her. At his movements she led her hands to the hilt of her sword. Slowly.

"Sweating like a fat pig actually, after running away from you."

He noticed the movements on her hands and raised an eyebrow when he realized she was carrying a sword.

"Now there's a way to get a guys attention, isn't it love?" He grinned at her, getting close into a comfortable fighting distance, while his hand slipped to the hilt of his sword too.

"My mission in life, Hook." She said, keeping her grip at the hilt of her sword tight and holding her stare also, even thought he couldn't see it.

"I might suggest you loosen the grip on that sword of yours if you don't want to get yourself in trouble, _Samantha." _He said her name like he was caressing it with his so alluring voice, but just the fact of him, saying her name like that made her blood boil like never before.

In a blink of an eye she had drawn her sword and Hook, seeing her decision did the same. They circled each other waiting for someone to attack first.

"I take it you learned something while I was away. You have more of a balance now I see."

"Not of your concern what I do or don't do with my life, _Pirate."_ And that was it. That simple word fired a trigger in Hook and he advanced at her with his sword. She blocked his first blow easily, pushing his sword from hers and charging towards him now. They kept on that, charging and retreating, she easily blocked his attempts of striking her and some way through she managed to scratch him in the shoulders. He gasped surprised at the sudden cut and at that moment she managed an opening to run from that place. With no success. His hook managed to grip the end of her cloak, which halted her escape, suffocating her at her neck and bringing her down the floor. She grunted with the sudden pain on her back and gasped for air.

Hook placed his knees on her belly stopping her from running away and taking away the little air she still had on her. She punched his knee and leg on an attempt to get rid off of that weight but had no success. He lowered his namesake near her face and pulled the hood down only to reveal her face, flushed by their activity a few moments before and her efforts to get him rid of him. When he did that it was like he was seeing her for the first time again. She could see he was surprised with something.

"What did you do to your hair love?" he asked, concern showing in his stormy blue eyes. Seeing an opening she threw a punch on his jaw that hurt her hand but sent him straight to the floor beside her, unconscious.

"Again, not of your damn concern Hook." She said breathlessly to the figure lying there in front of her.

Sam raised herself to her feet and dusted out her clothes. She ran a hand through her short hair and realized there was something moist at the back of her head. She must have hit it hard on the floor when she fell but it was nothing serious. She pulled her hood back on and glanced back to the pirate lying unconscious on the ground. Sam smiled, glad that she had won this fight but not very pleased for leaving him in the middle of the street like that. She picked him up and dragged him until a corner, making him sit straight. There, he couldn't complain about her being impolite or whatever when he woke up.

Sam picked her sword from the floor, sheathed it and retreated her steps, heading to the open market, glancing behind, back at Hook, one more time before getting herself lost in the middle of the crowd.

x

She bought the herbs and the boots she needed, adding some new light shirts for the upcoming summer and some chocolate she found to give back to Bunny as a reward for waiting for her at the border longer than expected. While she traced her way back to the forest carrying those new acquisitions at her back she felt like someone was watching her. Sam looked around, surreptitiously and felt shivers down her spine. It wasn't like some soft gaze like Hook gave her but a predatory one. It scared the shit out of her and it wasn't the first time it had happened when she visited the harbor.

She rushed her way back to Bunny, darting through the streets until she reached the forest and found him, after venturing herlself a little bit into it, resting near a tree playing with some baby birds.

"Hey kid." She said, smiling back at him noticing he was safe and well.

"Sam!" He hugged her as he always did every time she came back to him. That kid was seriously the brother she never had and meant the world to her. She couldn't imagine her life without him anymore. She smiled at that.

"I missed you buddy."

"Yeah, me too." He released her. "So, what did you brought to me?" He said with his puppy eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe some chocolate." She answered nonchalantly.

"Chocolate?! Are you serious?" He asked with disbelief, still not trusting her until she reached into the bag she brought back with herself and getting out a piece of said chocolate.

"Wow! It's true. You're awesome Sam."

"Just don't tell the others or I might have to buy a piece to everyone and I don't have all that money."

She laughed at the sight of him nodding at her but not really listening as he enjoyed his candy.

Sam looked to the sky and saw the sun starting to make his way down the sky, trying to reach the ocean on the horizon, just to be swallowed by it. It was a pretty sight to behold and she loved the sunsets in Neverland. They use to be followed by the cries of the boys she now knew so much. And as soon as soon as he reached the water the first cry reached her ears like some clock that sent off an alarm. It was a heartbreaking noise but she managed to get used to it, or as much as you can get used to the cries of an orphan.

She looked back at Bunny that had become awfully quiet for a few seconds. His eyes were glued into something he was watching far away into the sky. She didn't know what it was, only that it made Bunny look very alarmed, angry, sad and happy all of that at the same time. Sam made herself glance back to the same place his eyes had been staring into and couldn't discern what was exactly what he was looking at. She could see the morning star but nothing more.

"Bunny…" her voice trailed off "…what are you looking at?"

"Sam, can't you see it?" He sounded hopeful.

Not good. Not good at all. If he was hopeful it only meant one thing.

They were glancing back to the star of the morning. Summer was coming back. Bunny was hopeful and she couldn't believe in the conclusion she came into. Could she?

Then the star started to shine brightly, more bright than she had ever seen it. And there it was, a figure emerging out of the star after it shone so brightly.

"It's Peter!" shouted Bunny.

No. No, no, no and no. She couldn't accept it. Wasn't he gone? For good?

But then something caught hers and the boy attention again. The star shone brightly once more and a second figure came into view. She didn't know what or whom it was; She just knew that she didn't like it one bit.

And by the looks of it, nor did Bunny.


	27. 27 HOOK

**I'm tired today so there's nothing much to say. Just that I love you all for reading and following and favoriting and reviewing my fic.**

**It's a big honor. So here I present you Hook's reaction upon meeting Sam again.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**HOOK**

They had been on sea long enough since he left the girl go. He remembered the words Dave said to him the next morning.

"Yeah, not all treasures are gold and silver. Ain't I right Capn'?."

He didn't respond to that. He just remembered his promise to forget her, focus on his revenge and steered his ship back to the ocean.

Now Hook needed to get provisions that were wearing thin and his crew needed to sooth their manly needs as soon as possible, as they kept reminding the Captain over and over again. He wasn't very keen to the idea of going to the harbor or wandering on the streets just to bump with the girl somewhere. He imagined she should have found some place to stay among the houses in the village. That's what he thought anyway. And why should he be thinking of her? It had been months already since the last time he saw her.

He was pacing aimlessly in his cabin when a knock at his door brought him back from his thoughts.

"Come on in." He said.

"Morning Capn'." Said Smee entering his quarters.

"Morning Master Smee." He eyed the man who was holding his hood on his head. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company in my cabin?"

"It's that…"

"Spit it out mate, I don't have all morning."

"Well, the crew would like the Capn' to accompany us to drink at the tavern. Like the old days sir." He blurted out, now getting some air.

"Aye. I think that might brighten my mood." He said, sighing. "Let's go then, Master Smee."

"Aye Captain."

x

Through all the day from the ship to the tavern he looked around, searching for a hint of the girl he had known a while back, but was surprised when he hadn't encountered her anywhere. They were at the tavern already. Drinking, laughing and talking as loud as a crew of pirates can talk. He was having fun with his mates and they enjoyed the presence of their captain. Everyone at the tavern stole glances at the group as if they didn't approve of them. But they didn't talk anything either so there was nothing to be done.

They had been there a couple of hours already and nothing interesting had happened so far. It was only the Captain and his crew, until he caught some movement with his eyes. A cloaked figured had entered the tavern carrying a deer across it shoulder and a few birds in the other hand. The figure was slender and used nice boots he noticed. He couldn't make a face for the stranger though. It was like the person had no intention to show it whatsoever. He followed the stranger until he placed his goods on the counter, revealing a bow and a quiver full of arrows at its back.

_Never seen that one around before._

He looked at Dave who watched the stranger as intently as Hook, but he had a smile across his face. Did he know the stranger?

"Oy!" He called Dave, kicking his feet to get his attention and then leaned to him, whispering. "Do you know that lad?"

"Don't know yet Capn'." His grin widened. "But I'm sure we are about to know." And locked his gaze back to the cloaked figure.

""Oh, if it isn't the "Lady of the Woods" that grace our humble tavern with her presence today." The owner of the place shouted when he spotted the hooded person.

She said something to him in a whisper, pulling her hood with more strength to hide her face.

""Aye lady, I know, but it's always such a pleasure to have you here." The owner replied, giving a toothless smile. She retorted to him one more time and while she was doing that Hook had already rose from his chair and was darting to the counter. He needed to know who that person was. There was something familiar somewhere in there but he couldn't quite discern what it was.

"As the "Lady of the Woods" command. Wouldn't like to angry you and receive an arrow in the middle of my eyes too." Said the man as he reached the counter now, raising his glass.

"Oy, mate. Another glass here will you?!"

He felt the person beside him stiffen as soon as he finished talking. There was something there, and he still hadn't figured it out. And why would she stiffen near him? Unless she didn't want to be found, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"After I take care of some business with the lady over there Cap'n." The man pointed to the "Lady of the Woods".

"And what business does the lady have at a tavern such as this, if I may ask?!" He couldn't resist asking why someone would enter this tavern willingly, even more a lady. She pointed at the animals at the other side on the counter, not saying a word back to him. The man came back, while taking Hook's cup and carrying a satchel of coins.

"Best aim I've seen in years. The lady kills them right between the eyes. Every single time. Never seen a cleaner shot." He said, giving back both the cup to Hook and the satchel to the girl and glancing at the lady now. "Here love, your money. Come pay a visit to us sooner will you?!"

And then, like some kind of magic the lady talked back, revealing her voice.

"Yeah, in your dreams Stew."

It was like an electric current had run all over Hook's body at the moment he heard it. He had let his cup fall to the floor in surprise to recognize the owner to that voice, while he eyed the hooded figure darting out of the tavern in a quick stride as if in a hurry after realizing she had been heard. He woke up from his daze and darted through the same way she had taken. When he was out of the establishment he saw her cloak flying towards the main street. He turned to the right and ran like crazy until he turned left after three blocks and found her, turning to enter the same street he was, stopping right across from him after spotting him at the other end of the street.

Hook knew who's face that hood was hiding now. He couldn't see her but he could feel her stare on him. That blue stare. Piercing like a thousand knives and he had missed feeling that. It was like she was reading him so well he couldn't reject her. They kept on that silence for what felt like a million year until she broke it with that silky voice of hers.

"How did you find me?" Her tone even.

"Now, now love. I know this village like the back of my…" and he made a gesture pointing to where should be his hand but in fact was his hook "…well, you know."

She had made a grunt which he chose to ignore.

"So, how is the "Lady of the Woods" faring today?" He said the fitting nickname while giving a step into her direction. He noticed her hands moving slowly to reach something inside her cloak, at the height of her waist.

"Sweating like a fat pig actually, after running away from you." She said, while grabbing the hilt of a sword. He was surprised indeed. As a reflection movement he grabbed the hilt of his own sword.

"Now there's a way to get a guys attention, isn't it love?" He grinned at her, giving a few more steps into her direction.

"My mission in life, Hook." He laughed lightly to himself at that remark and saw her grip was still tight on the hilt of her sword.

"I might suggest you loosen the grip on that sword of yours if you don't want to get yourself in trouble, _Samantha." _He said her name, glad it was out in the open already. But at saying that she drew her sword and so did he and they automatically started circling each other. She had gotten better and her grip on the sword had changed. She held it with more confidence now and not as tight as she did on their class back on the deck of his ship. It felt like ages ago. Like it had been in another time entirely.

"I take it you learned something while I was away. You have more of a balance now I see."

"Not of your concern what I do or don't do with my life, _Pirate."_

_Pirate!? PIRATE!? _

He charged first at her, and she blocked it brilliantly. He surprised himself at her new skill. When she managed to push him away she went all or it, charging against him now. Her style had changed. It was a lot less fierce and a lot more creative. Her feet moved lightly as she dueled him. He was amazed at her, until she managed to cut his shoulder.

He was taking care not to hurt her, so he was holding backBut she wasn't doing the same as it seemed. Sam had taken the opportunity, after striking him, to escape but he managed to catch her cloak with his hook.

He was not letting her escape.

She fell hard on the floor and as she tried to get some air he pinned her to the ground with his knee. She punched it and tried to remove him from above her but he wouldn't move now that he had her where he wanted her. He reached his hook to her face and lowered the hood out of Sam's head.

She looked strikingly beautiful. It was like he was seeing her for the first time again. Her face was flushed under her pale skin, making her look more gorgeous than ever. But what caught his attention was her hair. She had trimmed it. It was shorter, stopping at her shoulders. He reached to get a strand of it with his hook as he glanced back at her.

"What did you do to your hair love?" He couldn't help but ask . But all he got as an answer was her right fist punching him at his jaw, sending him straight to the floor and turning his world totally black just after he thought to himself.

_Bloody Hell!_

_x_

The sunlight was hurting his eyes under his closed eyelids and he felt his head pounding like crazy. Since when did he have such a horrible headache? Then it all came back like a jolt of cold water. Sam pinned under his knee, her blue eyes and that punch. He touched his bruised chin. He had to admit, the lass could fight. She managed to learn some things while he was absent. He could only conclude that Sam had learned that with the lost boys, and if she had, that was good. He would prefer her with the lost boys than with some stranger in a house in the village.

_It's not of my concern. Her life is not of my concern._

Then why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He opened his eyes and looked around. He was leaning at the wall, sitting straight. Well, at least she had the decency not to let him lying on the middle of the street. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He looked at the tattoo in his arm with Milah's name. He would avenge her death. Of that he was certain. But then he rested his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. All of a sudden images of the girl he fought earlier danced on his mind.

There are certain people who come into your life and leave a mark. She had left a bruise of longing in his heart. A pulse of unfinished business you might say. Just hearing her voice, her name pushed and pulled him in hundred of ways and then every time he tried to define what was that feeling, every time he tried to describe it, words were useless. It frightened the hell out of him to feel like this towards someone. He never felt that attracted to Milah before.

_What's happening to me?! Gods!_

He hit his head on the wall with frustration and opened his eyes, staring to the sky above him, its colors a mix of orange, pink, purple as the sun descended. But then something caught his eyes.

Right there. A little to the south.

The morning star.

It was shining like never before and after a few seconds, never taking his eyes off of that sight, a figure, a person in fact, appeared. Flying.

His mouth opened in a devilish smile, putting away all his previous thoughts.

"Welcome back Peter." He whispered to himself, pleased.

At that moment he rose from the floor already starting to walk towards his ship.

As he walked, at that exact moment, a second figure appeared.


	28. 28 PETER

**Hello everyone.**

**First I want to say sorry to all of you followers and readers for my misspelling mistakes. I'm brazilian and even though I check, and recheck and even rerecheck I always let some small mistake slip by. So I'll try not to make any more of those.**

**After that I wanted to say thank you all for your lovely reviews. I always try to answer everyone to show my gratitude and love. **

**There are already people speculating about who will end up with whom and shipping Sam and Hook mostly. HAHAHAHA I'm in love with uou guys, really.**

**Well, that's it. Today I wrote a bigger chapter because I was somehow inspired. I hope you guys like it. I thought it developed quite nicely.  
That's it. I'm off to bed.**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**PETER**

Being able to fly so freely again was like stretching your arms after a good night of sleep. It was the most blissful Peter had ever been after four years of living in this realm. It was so refreshing to feel the air rushing through your body that he couldn't stop grinning to himself. He couldn't stop moving actually. He needed to move, to fly right, left, up and down. To dive and give loops in the sky while laughing out of pure joy. When he came back to himself and looked back at the balcony of his home he could see Katherine looking at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen her give.

"That looks awfully good." She said, trying to contain the excitement at her voice.

"It's awesome Kath! I hadn't felt like this in years. It's so freaking awesome to fly again." He gave another loop after saying that.

"Well I couldn't notice at all Peter, really." She laughed.

"Yeah, right. Keep laughing. It's your turn now. Come on." She had stopped laughing now. "Tink, if would make the honors." He motioned over to Kath.

Tink had appeared a couple nights after her last visit when he and Katherine decided that they would really be going together back to Neverland. And in those couple days they planned everything. They planned how he would be dealing with the lost boys and their possible shock at seeing him again, ad all grown up too. They had also packed a backpack full of things they would need, just like Sam had done when he had come to take her. He had never stopped thinking of her and he couldn't say that he wouldn't stop thinking about her there either.

Also Peter never mentioned a word to Katherine about Sam. He couldn't bear the thought of her knowing that he somehow was responsible for the disappearance of the daughter of the house previous owners. It was the only secret between the two of them and he was sure there was no need to tell her about it.

Tink smiled and nodded at him, flying straight into Kath's direction and pouring a whole lot of pixie dust at her head. When Tink had finished she flew back at him and placed herself at his shoulders, looking back at Kath.

"Think happy thoughts Kath! Just like I told you earlier."

And in a matter of seconds she was floating in front of him, her hands reaching to grab his hands. When she grabbed it he looked at them and gave a sad smile, remembering at how their hands were the same size when they had met. He sure had grown into a full man now. It amazed and scared him at the same time. On the other hand there where things he couldn't complain about being older, like knowing that his feelings for Sam where not feelings of excitement for having a partner for adventure as he had thought back then. No. They were stronger feelings and he knew now. Being a kid it was difficult to sort out those kinds of things.

"Peter?" Katherine looked concerned. He shook his head and smiled back at her with that striking set of white teeth's.

"Off to Neverland then. Ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my entire life."

Peter squeezed her hand reassuringly and headed to take the way he knew too well. Tink, who had already left her seating position in his shoulders and was flying beside him, had a worried expression in her face, like she was trying to come up with something to say. But Peter knew better as to pressure her into telling him anything, so he kept quiet through all the way, listening to the gasp noises coming from Kath at every turn they took or at his sudden bursts of speed.

_Just a little more_.

x

When they were in front of the portal he could feel and even hear his heart beating like crazy against his chest. He looked like a kid on Christmas day or something similar. He felt Kath's grip tighten, making him look back at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked strange.

"I don't know. Do we really need to go through this portal?"

"Yes we do. And it is as easy as breathing." She was not convinced. "It's true!"

She was scared of the portal. Sam had not been scared.

"Look. I'll go first and show you. Tink will stay and cross it with you." He stated.

"I don't know…"

"Just… trust me on this ok? I know what I'm doing."

She let go of his hand, nodding at him to go on first. He winked at her and looked back at the portal that had materialized in front of them as they had reached the morning star. He sighed and burst into it without looking back.

He missed the feeling of that passage. How it pulled you through it, like you were tied to a rope at your waist and how the wind rushed through your whole body making you feel like you weighted nothing. He felt all at the same time and felt surprise when it all stopped all of a sudden.

Everything was still the same. Just like it had always been and how it looked like when he left. The harbor, the mermaid's beach, the Indians territory and the forest. All the same.

He noticed it was sunset now and he felt a little chilly. He glanced down to the island and realized it looked like it was just getting out of winter and Peter remembered that the land itself was connected to him.

He leaves. It becomes winter.

He comes back. It becomes summer.

Just while he was remembering this he heard a sound behind him and closed his eyes as something shone too brightly for his eyes. When he opened them Kath was in front of him, panting.

"I'll NOT be doing that again." She said, out of breath. He laughed hard at her statement and hugged her. He was so happy to be back that everything was reason to laugh and smile.

"I'm glad you're having fun while I almost died back there."

"Stop complaining. It was only a little pull." He grabbed her hand while she frowned at him. "Let's go to the lost boys now, shall we?"

"Please yes. I need to rest after that bumpy ride back there."

And he was already pulling her while he flew over the ocean, heading east towards his cave. He wanted to rush over there as fast as possible but as soon as they started to fly above land he felt Kath starting to sink behind him. Was she loosing the ability to fly?

"Peter! I'm falling." She screamed as her grip loosened in his hands and they began to slip through his. He held her with all his strength until he managed to land with her at the beach, not as gently as he wanted to. They fell into the sand, crashing near each other.

"This is getting better and better." She murmured to herself while trying to get up.

"It's ok Kath, Tink will give you more pixie dust, wont you Tink?!" He asked but noticed her expression, looking suspicious at Katherine, like she had offended her somehow. He had never seen the pixie look at someone like that.

"Tink? Is everything ok?"

The pixie looked back at him and made a gesture as if out of pixie dust. Great! They would have to walk until the cave and that would take 2 days in their fastest pace at least. This couldn't get any better.

"What?! What is it Peter?" Kath looked at him concerned.

"We are out of dust for you to fly…"

"Marvelous. Wonderful, really!" She slapped back.

"… and we will be going be travelling by foot into the forest which will take us at least 2 days, and in our fastest pace."

She was not please and she showed it by letting out a small grumble.

"It's not that bad. You will get to know more of the island and I can teach you some things about the forest on our way." He tried to make their travel more appealing to her eyes.

"Fine. Seeing I don't have much of a choice anyway." She rubbed her forehead and looked back at him. "Aren't we going?"

"At night? You're crazy. We are going to make camp here at the beach tonight. There are too many beasts at night and they aren't very nice."

Peter sat at the sand, pulled the backpack to him and started to take out some snacks and handed a bottle of water to his "sister" who sat beside him, frowning.

"Come on, it's not as bad as you think. We will be at the cave as fast as possible. I promise." He bumped his shoulders at her arm and gave her a smile.

She smiled back and took the bottle from his hand.

"If you say so."

As she drank he had notice that Tink hadn't stopped looking at the girl with suspicion in her eyes.

x

It hadn't been an easy walk for Katherine. She got scared easily at any sound she heard and she wouldn't stop complaining about her feet being hurt, or being all dirty with mud and sweat. He liked her a lot but he couldn't stand her complaining through all the way so he had given her a warning glance that made her shut up at the same instant, which he thanked for.

They reached the clearing with the five trees in three days, not in two as he had predicted. Katherine's pace had slowed him and he couldn't abandon her so he didn't complain much. The trees had become to mix themselves up right in front of his eyes and he could see the shock in his "sister" eyes. He chuckled and she gave him a light punch in the arm making him wink at her.

"Why they do that?" She pointed at the trees that had already stopped mixing themselves.

"Well, I never asked myself that before. They just sort of… do it. There's no explanation, really." She wasn't really convinced but what could he say? He didn't really know. When he looked for a place to hide him and the boys he searched everywhere until he came across those five trees that mixed themselves and lead the way to an underground cave. It was the perfect place.

He locked his eyes into the tree with a branch that looked like a hook and pointed it to her.

"See that tree that has a branch like a hook?"

Kath nodded.

"That's the right tree. Don't ever forget which one is the right one. If you choose the wrong one, they will strangle you with their branches."

"Lovely." That's her only say in the matter.

"Ready?" Peter said while placing himself to slide his way to the cave.

"Sure, why not?"

x

Well, if he could say Neverland remained the same he wasn't so sure he could say the same to his cave.

It was… tidy, clean and organized. It was like someone else lived here.

The table had been moved to the back of the room while the central room had been rearranged to look like a real living room. There was a couch made of fur and a whole bunch of cushions. There was also a carpet in the middle made of some fur. On the wall in front of them, across from the living room, hanged some bows and swords. Beside it there were some hooks nailed to the wall which hold some cloaks.

Behind them he recognized the cupboards and shelves he already knew, but as everything around them the things on it were all organized in some logic he couldn't understand.

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?_

He fell on the couch looking astonished. Something was not right. He ran his hand through his hair and face just to rest his elbows on his legs and lean his face onto his hands. Kath on the other hand looked around her, marveled with the place.

"You never told me this place was so… cozy."

"Because it never was, Kath." He whispered his answer back at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is out of place here. I can't seem to know what exactly." Peter was now pacing back and forth in the room making Kath nervous.

"P-" She had started to say his name as he suddenly darted his head up and placed his finger on his mouth, making her stay silent. At that the two candle lights that were the only source of light of the room at that instant, went off and all hell break loose.

After a few minutes of struggling from Peter and kicking from Katherine the lights came back on and they realized both of them were tied, mouth's covered with a strap of cloth and placed right in the middle of a circle with hooded figures. Peter felt proud of his friends and their defense techniques but at that moment his anger was bigger. His eyes darted around but he couldn't make a face too any of them. The hoods covered their eyes and profiles.

"You, who dared to enter the sacred hideout of the lost boys, identify yourself." The person in front of Peter, at the finish of his speech removed the strap of cloth from his mouth and backed away into the circle.

"Chuckles for crying out loud, is me, Peter!" He said in despair because he knew what would happen if he didn't convince them. "Peter Pan!"

"Pan?! Don't make me laugh. He has left for good and you're no Pan. Peter would NEVER grow up." And after saying that he punched Peter in the face.

"That's for insulting Pan's name." Chuckles said rubbing his knuckles.

"And who might this be?" A voice coming from behind Peter said, while inspecting Kath and yanking her hair, making her give out a whimper.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Peter hissed while he received another punch on the stomach.

"You're not allowed to speak until I say you're allowed to, you-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!" A voice screamed from all the way through the opening that led to the slide.

A figure wearing a cloak and a hood that covered it's face more than anything, entered the room followed by a small figure.

_Bunny! The little one. I'm sure it's him._

"You're back!" Said Slim_._

"O course I'm back, but I asked, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE GUYS?! And who the hell are them?"

"They entered our hideout before dawn. We don't know any of them and we don't know how they found our hideout. So we were interrogating them."

"More like beating the crap out of us" Peter said, only to receive another blown into his face which now bared a parted lip and a runny nose.

"Shut up!" Screamed Slim.

"I told you already. I'm Peter!" He managed to spit it out.

At the mention of his name the figure that had just entered the room walked towards him and kneeled down, standing at his eye level, its face still covered.

"Bring a light to me." The faceless person commanded. He knew that voice. Didn't he? While he tried to figure out to whom that voice belonged while Kath cried behind him, someone handed a lamp to what appeared to be the group leader now. The person in front of him lifted the lamp to his face blinding him for a few seconds when he heard someone gasp in surprise.

Just as his sight returned the leader had already gotten up and was whispering to Slim who gasped as well. He could feel the gaze of his friend burning him.

"Release them." He said.

_That's more like it._

"What?!" the group asked in unison.

"You heard Slim guys." said the leader "Release them. And for god's sake turn on the lights."

"But they just…" Chuckle started to say but one look from Slim cut his speech and made him go straight back to Peter and cut his ropes. The lights were starting to brighten the place around there. When Peter could stand up he turned around and helped Kath onto her feet, running a hand through her hair and hugging her.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you?"

She shook her head in response to his questions, telling him she was fine. He released her after checking once again she was ok and turned to face the person who was the leader. He was taking of a bow and a quiver from his back, placing them on the floor just before leaning his body to one of the openings that led to some rooms and resting it's hand on the hilt of a sword.

" Very touching." The hooded figured said to him.

He realized none of them had taken their hoods as they lit the candles and lamps. Not even Bunny, even though he knew exactly who he was, or Slim, or Chuckle, or anyone of them. But the only person he didn't know or remembered was their new leader.

"Won't I have the pleasure to meet the face of the person who saved us on the last minute?" he said, keeping his eyes at the figure.

"Guys, remove your hoods, our dear Pan wants to meet his saviour." He felt their excitation but they obeyed the orders given to them and removed their hoods. He gave a quick smile recognizing the faces of those he had missed but still kept his eyes glued to the person in front of him.

"I know them." Peter said casually. "It's you I don't. So please, I'm curious at who you are, really."

The hooded man made himself stand straight now. He took a few steps closer to Peter, who placed himself in order to stand between Katherine and the figure. The man chuckled at Peter's movement and stopped a few inches from him. Peter could swear he saw a glimpse of light coming from some vivid blue eyes he found familiar.

"You really don't remember who I am, do you?" The person said crossing its arms.

"I'm sorry if I don't-"But he stopped when he saw the hooded man lift his hand to stop him from talking and lead both of them now to remove his hood. When the figure took it off Peter caught his breath.

"It can't be. No. You were… You were…" He had lost all ability to talk.

"Hello Peter. Long time no see." She said to him, those blue eyes looking like a stormy sea.

"Peter, who is she?" Kath asked from behind Peter, but he was still trying to process the information at hands. "Who are you?"

"My name is Samantha dear. But please, call me Sam."


	29. 29 PETER

**I'm thrilled with every review I'm getting from you guys. It's making me think of things for the plot I haven't considered before.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you will want to kill me in the end but trust me. It will be better for the plot. TRUST ME ON THIS OK? That's all I'm asking.  
I think that's it for now. I'll be busy this week at college. Test week and the subjects are more complex then last week so I think I'll only be updating at the end of the week. I think I can manage to write two more today, but I can't guarantee that ok?**

**AS ALWAYS:  
KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**PETER**

She was right in front of him but he couldn't believe still. She had left them that day, years ago. He was certain of that. She had left them as well as his hopes of finding her had left him when he went to her realm expecting to find Sam at her balcony. He didn't notice he was still staring until she took off her eyes from Katherine and rested her gaze on him. She had changed.

Her eyes bared a stronger gaze. Her auburn hair still had its hypnotizing glow but it was shorter than he remembered, curling at her shoulders. But what called his attention was her body. He had never paid much attention at that when he first met her. It was understandable of course, but now? He couldn't stop eating her with his eyes. She was using leather pants which enhanced her curves and she had a white shirt he had never seen before. It reminded one of those from the…pirates. It was loose on her shoulders, slipping a bit, revealing her bare skin under that cloak. He couldn't restrain himself or his hormones screaming inside him.

She was completely gorgeous. And she was asking him something which he didn't listen at all.

"Sorry, I didn't catch a word you said." He answered shaking his head lightly.

"I asked, what's your businesses with us? Didn't you leave us to…grow up?" Sam said while motioning her hand up and down at his direction as to state her point. "So why would you want to return and why is she here?" She pointed at Katherine while not breaking eye contact with him.

As she was questioning him, Peter noticed the boys leaving the circle to go stand beside Sam or behind her. They followed her now, he could see that and they somehow looked good too. Presentable. Clean. Healthy. She sure did a hell of a job in conquering their trust.

"The "she" has a name you know?" Katherine said, her voice bitter and her eyes full of something he couldn't discern. Sam took her eyes off of him and glanced at his "sister" with those eyes that searched an answer and it seemed she had found a pleasing one because she had a small smile displayed on her mouth.

"And what might that name be?"

"Katherine. Now please will someone explain me what's going on here?" She turned her head to Peter. "Do you know her Peter?"

"Yes. Well, at least I knew her when I brought her from your world." He said, already starting to regret what he would say.

"From our world? Peter what do you mean?" Katherine looked confused while Sam watched the scene taking place in front of her with a mix of curiosity and vigilance.

"You haven't told her about me." She stated simply.

"Yea, I haven't. I never thought I would need to tell her or see you again."

He paid attention to his "sister" now.

"Kath, do you remember the stories of your house previous owners?" She nodded as he continued. "Of how they had a daughter so pretty and kind, with beautiful auburn hair that in a night disappeared, never to return again?" At that he raised his head to look straight into Sam's eyes.

"Well, she never ran away, in your world that is. She came to another world entirely, with a boy who craved for adventure as much as she did. A world in which time doesn't exist." He ended talking while the face of the girl he stared kept itself even, absent of emotion.

"So, you are the daughter of the couple that sold their house to us after a year of searching." Kath said just as she putted the pieces together. "You are prettier than I have imagined." She said flatly.

"What do you mean "sold their house"?!" Sam was trying to hide her panic from them but he could see it. He could feel all his friends taking a step closer to her, as if to protect her from something. Bunny looked concerned too and held her hand, while she tightened her grip onto his hand.

"Sam, you need to remain calm ok?" Peter told her while taking a few steps closer to her, landing his hand on her cloaked shoulder.

Her eyes searched his.

"What do you mean "sold their house" Peter? What happened to my parents?" She was desperate now, her whole body trembling under his hand. "Where are they?"

"Sam, I only know what Kath told me and the little I could gather on my own. They…"

"THEY WHAT PETER?!" She was trying to hold back tears now. He needed to tell her but he thought he would never have to do this. It wasn't in his plans.

"Well, they died two years ago Sam." He said, getting over with it already.

That was it. When he said those words he wished he hadn't spoken them. He wished he could go back in time and tell himself not to tell her. Her eyes were locked on his but he knew she wasn't actually looking at him. Her mind was elsewhere.

"Sam…" Bunny called out to her, concern showing all over his face. She blinked once, coming back from the shock while shaking her head. She opened her eyes, gave a weak smile to Bunny and looked back to Peter. He knew she was holding back, not wanting to show weakness in front of the boys.

"Well, it sure as hell hurts to know the truth…" her voice was cracked. Sam cleared her throat and started talking again. "…but it doesn't mean it shouldn't be known. Thanks for telling me this Peter." He squeezed her shoulder but she darted past him going into Katherine's direction.

"Well, you guys can tell us your intentions tomorrow. You must be tired right? Walking on this forest or the first time isn't easy."

"That's so true. Thank you Samantha." Kath smiled for the first time since they entered the cave but didn't pay her respects to Sam after discovering the fate of her parents.

"Don't mention it. And please, call me Sam."

"Alright, Sam."

Peter could only watch what was happening in front of him. While he watched them he felt someone pulling his shirt. It was Bunny.

"Are you really Peter?" He looked suspicious.

"Of course I am, Bunny. Did I change that much as to not be recognized by the mightiest boys in Neverland?"

"It is you." The little one smiled. "Peter, she is acting strange isn't she?" he said, tilting his head into Sam's direction.

"Yes. She just discovered some terrible news. I don't think she will be the same for a little while."

"Will you talk to her? Please Peter, she will never talk to me about this things." He was pleading to him.

"I'll see what I can do Bunny."

All of a sudden the two girls were in front of him.

"Bunny, please lead Katherine to my room. She will be sleeping there. Peter you might want to accompany Slim to his room. You can put your stuff there. As for the rest of you you're all dismissed."

They all just stared at Sam while she went to pick her bow and quiver.

"Where are you going Sam? You just got back." That was Michael.

"I need some fresh air. That's all guys." She looked back at them.

"For God's sake I'll be back. I'll just hunt something." And after saying that she darted out of the cave, leaving all of them standing there.

He went after her. His feet moved by themselves. He knew she wouldn't talk to him, but he felt responsible for what had happened and he needed to discuss things with her.

"Peter!" Someone screamed behind him, but he didn't give a damn.

x

She was sitting a few trees away with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting on them. He could hear her sobbing. It was heartbreaking and he was the one who had given her reason to be like that. He squeezed his neck letting out a sigh and went to sit beside her.

She kept crying while he seated next to hear, it was like she couldn't hear him. He sat there for a few minutes until he, in the spur of the moment placed his right arm above her shoulders. At the instant he placed it there she raised her head and looked at him for the first time, taking notice of his mature features now. She really looked at him.

He thought, as she watched him that she looked beautiful even with those swollen eyes and red nose. She crashed into him, hugging him tightly and crying more than he thought possible. He rubbed her back making soothing circles while with the other he stroked her hair gently, kissing it and saying he was sorry over and over again.

When he felt her arms slip away from him, he let go of her. She rubbed her sleeves at her nose. She was devastated. It moved him so because he had only seen her stronger side. Not ever had he seen her cry her heart out like that. He scooped her face with both his hands and dried one tear with his thumb. Sam closed her eyes and rested her head onto his palm while squeezing his wrists as in a way to say thank you. He looked at her lips.

They were a few inches from his. They were a light shade of pink and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. He ran his thumb over them. An act which he realized a little late was a mistake. Her eyes darted open, accusingly and she got to her feet looking down at him.

"What the hell were you doing?" She shot back at him. Her eyes angry and her voice hoarse.

"I was just…"

"Just what? Comforting me? Well thanks for that. It was an expected act coming from you, since you were the one who brought me such horrible news. Now please tell me, how did they die?" She hugged herself as if for protection.

"In a car accident. They had moved to live in the country, away from the place which reminded them too much of you." She closed her eyes at that statement. "One night, they were coming back from a friend's house and a truck invaded the other side of the road. It was an instant kill. That's all I managed to find out. I really am sorry."

"Oh god! It's all my fault. I should have gone back when I had got the chance. Hell, I shouldn't have even come to Neverland in the first place. But why they sold the house? Why they had to move? I left a letter behind. Didn't they read it?" She was now murmuring to herself.

"About that letter…"

"What did YOU do?" She already accused him without a doubt.

"I… please don't hate me for this." He hesitated a little before talking. "I took it." She gasped, steadying herself in the tree beside her. "I thought no one should know the reasons why you had left and you shouldn't have written something to your parents if you really wanted to come here with me. That's what I thought back then." She was crying silent tears now while her eyes accused him of some inexcusable crime. It was breaking his heart.

"You thought…" She darted towards him, punching him hard on his already bruised face. But he didn't say anything. He deserved it and he knew. She kept hitting him in his chest, tears falling from her eyes. "You bastard! How could you? That was not your decision to make. I can't believe you would do…" But he wasn't listening anymore. He had grabbed her wrists and looked down at her. He was taller than her now, something he enjoyed very much.

"Let go of me you asshole." But at the minute she opened her mouth to keep insulting him he crashed his lips into hers. He couldn't wait anymore to kiss her. And her unstoppable showering of insults towards him was making him impatient.

He kissed her passionately. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet against his own lips. While he tasted her he realized he had been starving. He had been wanting to do this since the moment he realized his feelings for her. He tasted her once more before she pushed him away, looking perplexed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." He said pulling her lips back to his once more but she bitted his lips to free herself from him.

"What the fuck Peter!" She was starting to cry again.

"I just discovered I lost my parents. Also I'm trying to deal with the fact that you're back after months, or what appears to have been years, since you abandoned me and the lost boys without a word, the fact that I've spent years in here too and now you are also all grown up and back with someone, a girl, I know nothing off. So please excuse me if to add up my list of problems, I can't seem to handle the fact of you kissing me out of nowhere." She was shouting at him.

He was rubbing his hand in his face and through his hair in frustration.

"Sam, please listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me Peter. I've suffered my share in this land already at Hook's ship…"

"HOOK?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM? WHEN DID YOU MEET HIM?!" He was shaking her while gripping at her arms.

"Let me go Peter! It's not of your concern and it never was anyway."

"Of course it is. Damn Sam, where you with him when you disappeared? When I was looking for you?"

She didn't answer.

"Fine. Don't tell me." He was so angry he thought he could knock a tree down with a punch.

"I'm tired of this. I'll deal with you later Peter. I'm too hurt to discuss anything with you at the moment." She said, trying to go past him but he blocked her way.

"You think you're the only one? The only one who has suffered Sam? Please!" He was looking into her eyes. "Everyone, including me, has its scars. We just don't all wear them on the outside like you seem to be doing."

She looked offended by the words he said to her, but he wouldn't say he was sorry. He knew he was right. When she started to walk again he grabbed her by the wrist.

"You know you need to move on now. You need to be strong for the ones you seem to leading. And you know that moving on is not to forget. It just means you have to accept what happened and continue living." He said, his voice serious.

"You seem to have a whole lot of experience on doing that."

"I do. Because that's what I did when I thought you left me and the boys all those years ago."

Sam looked one more time at his green and strong eyes before getting her things and head back to the cave.

"We're not done you know?!" He shouted back at her.

She stopped in the middle of her walk, turned back to face him and shouted back.

"Oh, but we sure as hell are."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I killed them. But guys trust me. Now there will be more emotional problems for me to play with and this will be only a reason for to stay at neverland.  
Next chapter will have Sam and Katherine interaction and the awkward interactions between Peter and Sam.  
That's it. Sorry but please TRUST ME.**

**PS: 1 WEEK TO SEASON PREMIERE OF ONCE UPON A TIME S2 *dead***


	30. 30 SAM

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!**

**I missed you guys, but here it is. My new chapter. I'll post more this week, maybe even tonight. So, I hope you like it. I'm pretending to do something and I'll only tell you my idea next chapter ok?**

**I wanted to thanks for the new favorites and reviews and followers also. Always a pleasure.**

**SO AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS  
ENJOY!**

* * *

**SAM**

_WHAT THE HELL!_

She kept screaming those words in her mind while she went back to The Hideout, feeling Peter's gaze creating holes on her back. He had come back. He was grown up. He was gorgeous. He brought some strange girl she knew nothing of. Her parents were dead. He kissed her.

Her parents were dead.

_Mom and Dad! Oh God I've been so stupid. Why did I need to come here? Now I'm stuck here forever. In this land, in this forest that eat your thoughts, makes you forget things you once loved, that were once important but never made you forget the things you were scared of. How could I forget my parents?_

And it was true. Sam had forgotten her parents. If it wasn't for Peter telling her what had happened she would never had recalled them, she thought. It was strange. They had been a family with issues and her parents weren't the best ones. They liked to be that family that kept an image on the outside and another totally different on the inside. Her dad abused of her to get what he wanted at his job. She was an object to him. Never loved. Just used and trashed when not needed. Her mother was sweet, yes, beautiful and loving, but oblivious to everything that happened around her. Sometimes Sam came to the conclusion that her mother knew what her dad did to her, but choose to ignore. And that hurt the most. But even so, they were her parents.

She dried the tears that kept falling down her cheeks, leaving tracks all over her face, while walking. She was mad at herself but she was angrier at Peter.

_Geez…he was such a bastard. Telling her news like that and taking advantage of the situation to kiss her. He deserved more than just a punch for doing that._

The thought made her blush and curl her fingers into a fist. She never felt so frustrated. Had it been really four years already? He had changed so much. No doubt the boys thought he wasn't Peter. He had become taller and his body wasn't as skinny as it once was. He had grown muscles and he now had a broad back. She remembered his hands, his fingers running through her lips. They were bigger than hers now. But she would never forget those green eyes. They were the same, even if his face grew older and more masculine, with a strong jaw and a little stuble. And that hair of his, of a unique hazelnut brown. She wasn't so surprised when she kneeled down and brought the lamp down to his face. Sam had a hint that it was really Peter, because she had seen him arriving at Neverland, but she was surprised to see what had become of him.

Sam had reached the five trees already and waited for them to do their job, looking for the tree with the hook. It was silly, she knew, but every time she saw it, the branch with the hook, she got angrier. Every single time. She knew why and today, when Sam glanced at it she reminded of him. Of the kiss they had shared. It was so different from the one she had shared with Peter. The kiss she shared with the pirate had something of a longing, something lustful and sinful. It made her feel a fire burning inside of her, while Peter's kiss had felt forced, naïve and hopeful, from his part.

_Oh, for crying out loud, stop thinking about that man already. He's got nothing to do with you anymore and he will not use you again._

But deep inside she longed to meet him again. To swordfight with him again. It had been the best swordfight she had ever had so far, since she had learned. It was ferocious and comfortable. She wanted to…

_Nothing. I don't want anything with Hook._

She would make sure of that.

When the trees stopped moving Sam came back to reality and slide down to her only home now.

x

A week.

It had been a week since Peter and Katherine had come to Neverland and made her life something similar to a living hell. First because Peter kept trying to regain the boys trust but no one was very enthusiastic about it. They didn't confront Sam's orders and they didn't say anything when she told the boys that both of them, Peter and Katherine, would be staying with them for indeterminate time. So everyone was a bit tense.

The second reason was related to the girl, Katherine. She was, as Peter had told them, his "sister". Her family had taken him in and raised him as their own, but as it seemed, if Sam's analysis during that past week was correct, Peter wasn't a brother in Katherine's eyes. He was more like a delicious steak that the girl could devour anytime soon. It was killing Sam to see every attempt of seducing Peter, coming from the girl, fail. Or he was too blind or he was being naïve on purpose. Not to hurt the girl, she assumed. She was to dependant and annoying to her taste also, always demanding things here and there.

Thirdly was the fact that Sam was too pissed at Pan to talk or even glare at him. So every time he tried to start a conversation with her she would dart out of the room, pretend she hadn't listen or run to talk with one of the boys. She thought Katherine had noticed her escaping Peter, but she didn't give a rat's ass about it. She didn't own anything to her anyway and Sam's life was nothing of her business.

But there was also the event that happened that evening which proved itself to be the worst since they had arrived.

Sam was back to her room, she had told Katherine to go sleep at Bunny's room and that he would sleep with her as he always did when he had nightmares. The girl had tried to change Sam's mind, saying she didn't want to bother but there was no way out of her offer, so the girl had finally given up and went to Bunny's room. Now she had her room/hole back to herself and was taking of her shirt, while everyone was eating, when she heard a gasp coming from behind her.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BACK?!"

But she had little time to process whose voice was that, but when she realized who it belonged to she dressed her shirt back on as fast as possible, trying to hide the scars.

"Sam! Where did you get those scars on your back?!" His voice cold and demanding.

She kept herself from turning around to face him. The scars where from the whipping she had suffered at Hook's ship, when she had been discovered to be a girl. It was not a very pleasant memory, but at least it reminded her to be herself and never someone else. She wasn't able to see the scars herself but Bunny had said that they had healed pretty well. She had Dave to thanks for the treatment at the time.

"It's not of your concern Peter." She finally said, turning to face him but colliding with her nose in his chest. Had he been so close behind her?

"Not of my concern. I see." He eyed her. "Did you get those while I was away?"

She nodded. Well, at least this she could tell.

"You mentioned in our quarrel that you had suffered enough in Hook's ship. Is that what you meant?" She didn't dare say a word. She tried to show no emotion on her eyes or face, but he must have seen something.

"I knew he had done something to you. Did he whip you Sam? I should have never left, look what he has done…"

"IT WASN'T HOOK YOU MORON!" She finally screamed at him, poking his chest with her index finger. God, why he had to jump to conclusions so fast? And what was this hate both of them, Peter and Hook, had for each other? Why wouldn't anyone tell her about it already? It was making her crazy not to no and always being there in the crossfire was not very helpful.

"As unlikely as it seems he was the one who saved me ok? I owe him my life, even if I don't care to admit it." She said under her breath.

"He… he saved you?" He looked surprise. "He saved you." He stated, now looking at her as if something started to make sense inside his mind.

"What?" She threw her arms into the air, not amused.

"Keep away from him and the harbor from now on."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"Who do you think you are to make decisions for me Peter? You barely know me enough to understands what's better or not for me."

"Yeah, but one look at your back and I already know that that place, Hook and everything that has to do with him isn't good for you." He screamed back at her.

"Fuck you Peter. That's really rich coming from you. You don't know anything about him. You don't know a thing about my life either. So don't think that just because you kissed me you have any right to claim what I do or don't do." She blurted all out while pushing him to the opening of her room.

"Sam…" He tried to say but she kept coming at him until she stopped when they reached the opening. She took a breath, looked into his eyes and leaned closer, her voice like a thunder.

"I am not yours. Do you understand me?"

When he was about to answer they heard a cough coming from behind them. Everyone was at the corridor, looking amused to both of them. Peter was the first one to break the silence that had been forming since they noticed their presence.

"So … is everyone finished with dinner already?"

"No. We heard the screams and thought it would be best to check on what was going on." Katherine said.

"None of your business. You can go back now guys. Everything is fine." She smiled to the boys, not looking at Katherine.

"Excuse me? None of my business? Well, it sure as hell it is my business when something involves Peter, _Samantha_." Katherine retorted.

Everyone was looking at the two girls now.

"Please, spare my ears of hearing you say that I can't talk to Peter the way I did, because I'm sorry to break it to you sister, the way I talk with your so beloved brother…" and she gave emphasis when she pronounced that word "… and what I talk to him is none of your fucking concern. Only mine and his. Do you understand me, Katherine?" She hissed back, her eyes looking like a storm and her hair burning more vividly.

The lost boys had a small grin all over their faces after seeing the guts of the girl they so admired.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She said, astonished while Peter came to stay beside her, to comfort her.

_Seriously? Ugh!_

"Well, because if you don't remember, I'm the leader here…" The lost boys gave a little scream as to support her, ignoring Peter's surprised expression "… and if it wasn't for me and my kindness you both would be dead by now because what we do to strangers who trespass our home is not a pretty thing. So unless you know your place in here I suggest you stop trying to tell me what to do or I will personally introduce you to the mermaids. And let's just say I'm their only friend in this bloody island."

And after saying that she turned her back to them and entered her room closing the curtain she used as a door.


	31. 31 KATHERINE

**So, I'll reveal my plans now.**

**The next chapter will be the last one and then there will be a epilogue. I'll be continuing this storie in a second part. And I hope to end in a way you're going to want to kill me because it will be a bloody cliff hanger and it will crush your feels because you won't be expecting this one to happen. Oh but it will be good. HAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**So, that's it. Here I give you guys a Katherine POV chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

AS ALWAYS:  
KEEP READING! KEEP REVIEWING!  
ENJOY!

* * *

**KATHERINE**

_This place sucks._

That's what Katherine had though since the moment she had to go through that portal to get to Neverland. It wasn't like she didn't want to come, no, on the contrary, she wanted to be there so badly Peter had no idea. But not for the reason he believed.

Since that night he had landed on her balcony she had yet to see a more beautiful boy. He had stolen her heart the moment she saw him crying. And when her parents took him in it was like Christmas had come earlier that year, but since then he had been her brother and that single word spoiled every chance she could have of having more than just a friend relationship with Peter. She was always jealous when other girls came to talk to him and he always gave them that tricky smile. That was hers and no one else could have it. So she found ways to keep unwanted people far away from Peter. She did what was necessary each and every time.

He was hers. No one could claim him.

She couldn't say she had tried some of her own tricks on Peter, trying to make him look at her as more than just a sister to him, but he always manage to get away from her claws. She knew he knew of her feelings, but he pretended nothing was there. She thought it had to do with that special someone he had told her one day. The one he had come to look for in her world but never found. Every time he talked about her or she mentioned the girl as if to make him talk he would say one or two things and go to the balcony and look at the stars, waiting for Tinkerbell or just to think. Anyway, Neverland would be the place where she could at least express her feelings with no obstacles, no competition, and no words such as "brother" and "sister", that could keep them apart.

No one knew them there and that was just perfect.

_Until SHE came along._

Katherine wasn't expecting to have competition at a fucking island, for crying out loud. When he said they would be going to the lost boys hide out she thought she would only find boys, and that was going to be already really hard to survive to, but the minute they were released after being tied up and almost sent to certain death was the minute things started going downhill for her. The leader of that bunch of barbarians was a girl her age, with eyes of a blue so vivid it sent shivers all over her spine and a hair that was like fire. She was dressed as a barbarian too.

_Well, I wouldn't expect any less of a girl that lives with a bunch of boys._

But Katherine became aware of that girl, Sam as she said she liked to be called, the moment she noticed Peter's stare. He was hypnotized by her and seeing this she linked things together, but still needed some explanation. When the boy finished talking, explaining who the girl was, the daughter of her house previous owners, she could see his concern for her while he stepped closer to Sam and told her about her parents death. It wasn't like she was blind or anything. Katherine knew that there was some history between those two and she could see more than just concern on Peter's eyes.

Since that first day she couldn't take her eyes of both of them. Peter was always trying to reach to her but Sam never let him come closer. Something had happened there and they were hiding it from her and everyone else on that damn hole underneath the earth. She wanted to know what was happening. She wanted to sent that girl flying over the room, pull her hair or even kill her if that was necessary to keep her away from her Peter. Oh, but she had to be careful, and keeping the image of the winy and boring girl was just the way to trick all that bunch of idiots, but Tinkerbell never left her side. Since the day she had come and couldn't keep flying anymore with the pixie dust that little person wouldn't take her eyes off of her. She followed Katherine everywhere and watched her every minute of every day.

_Does she knows something? No, of course not. I've been very careful as not to be found out. Relax. Everything is going to be fine._

One night at dinner Sam was not present, which picked Peter's curiosity.

"Has anyone seen Sam?" He asked as making his way to the table.

"She's probably at her room. She just got back from the woods." Said a boy that couldn't be fatter.

"Right." And at that he turned around and was headed throw the corridor that lead to her room, followed by a choir of whistles.

"Peter! Let's eat. She'll be here shortly." Katherine said from her place on the table.

"I'll be right back."

And as soon as he said that he was already turning left at a corner on the end of the corridor.

A few minutes passed and everything was fine until all of them heard some shouting coming from the corridor Peter had made his way through. Everyone got to their feet and went running to see if everything was fine. Katherine was one of the first ones to get there.

"…Who do you think you are to make decisions for me Peter? You barely know me enough to understands what's better or not for me." That was definitely Sam. Well at least Katherine was relieved to know that their relationship wasn't one of the bests.

All the boys were shocked as she noticed, while listening to their quarrel.

"Yeah, but one look at your back and I already know that that place, Hook and everything that has to do with him isn't good for you." Now that was Peter.

_He had seen her back? And Hook? Where they talking about CAPTAIN FUCKING HOOK? Oh boy, there was something there and she would take that information gadly about him being against Hook._

Someone was trying to get a hold of the little one. What was his name again? Bunny! That's right. It looked as if he was going to run into the room if he was not being stopped.

"Fuck you Peter. That's really rich coming from you. You don't know anything about him. You don't know a thing about my life either. So don't think that just because you kissed me you have any right to claim what I do or don't do."

_THEY HAD KISSED? WHAT THE FUCK! She thought they had done nothing of importance. Oh, but that was the last drop._

While she was thinking Sam had opened the curtain that served like a door and pushed Peter out of her room. Than she leaned and said something to him under her breath. Something like not being his or whatever. Katherine was keeping her cool, trying to hide her anger. But as soon as Sam finished both of them noticed the presence of the group outside the room, looking astonished because of their quarrel.

"So … is everyone finished with dinner already?" Peter tried to sound normal, while getting a hold of himself.

"No. We heard the screams and thought it would be best to check on what was going on." Katherine was the first to speak.

"None of your business. You can go back now guys. Everything is fine." She smiled to the boys but ignored Katherine, which made her angrier already.

"Excuse me? None of my business? Well, it sure as hell it is my business when something involves Peter, _Samantha_." Oh, she had hit something there when calling her Samantha.

"Please, spare my ears of hearing you say that I can't talk to Peter the way I did, because I'm sorry to break it to you sister, the way I talk with your so beloved brother…" and she could see how she looked at her at the mention of the word "brother" and how she had emphasized that particular world. "…and what I talk to him is none of your fucking concern. Only mine and his. Do you understand me, Katherine?"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" She retorted as she felt Peter's hand on her shoulder, supporting her.

_Take that, bitch. He's more concerned with me than you._

"Well, because if you don't remember, I'm the leader here…" She heard the lost boys gave a little shout to support Sam, while Peter squeezed her shoulder stronger then before after hearing them "… and if it wasn't for me and my kindness you both would be dead by now because what we do to strangers who trespass our home is not a pretty thing. So unless you know your place in here I suggest you stop trying to tell me what to do or I will personally introduce you to the mermaids. And let's just say I'm their only friend in this bloody island." And after saying that she went inside her room, giving her back to everyone announcing that this discussion was over.

x

"Are you sure you want to go talk to her after what happened last night?" Peter asked her, concern showing at his face.

Oh she did want to talk to her. She had thought of a plan over her sleep that could damn well be used to get herself rid of Sam and get herself Peter's sole attention back. It was going to be tricky. She needed to go talk to Captain Hook. Well, find him first and then hand him Sam. He was a pirate and pirates would figure something nasty to do to her. The tricky thing was trying to convince Sam to go to the harbor with her after their fight last night. But to get what she wanted she would do anything. And if it would get her away from that infuriating pixie so be it.

"Yes. I need to apologize to her Peter. She was right, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here and I'm desperately to go visit the harbor. Sam had promised me and I still want to go, so I need to apologize anyway."

He looked at Kath and then changed his focus to someone behind Katherine. He looked surprised.

"Sam!"

"I would like to talk with Katherine, if you don't mind." She said, while Katherine turned herself to look at Sam.

"Ok. I wanted to talk to you too." And as soon as Sam starts walking away from them she follows her giving Peter a reassuring smile. He looked concerned but let her go anyway.

They stopped at the farthest corner of the living/central room from Peter as possible.

"I wanted to apologize to you Sam." Katherine blurted out; making a face that would make anyone feel guilty. But Sam continued looking serious at her.

"Yeah, me too. I kind of lost it last night, so I wanted to say sorry too and ask if you're still interested in going to the harbor with me. I need to sell some of the animals I hunted yesterday so it would be a good oppor-"

"Really? I'm so happy. Thanks Sam." And after saying that she hugged Sam out of the blue, just to make the good girl act a little more convincing.

"Don't mention it. We'll be leaving on ten. Grab a cloak and I will lend you one of my trousers so you can get dressed properly. Don't want to call too much attention."

"Right."

"See you in 10 minutes back in here." And she left to start getting the things they would need for the journey ready.

_Well, let's get this plan going then. You'll never see what's coming for you, Samantha._


	32. 32 SAM & KATHERINE

**SAM**

After last night incident Sam felt a little bit bad for screaming back at Katherine the way she had and she knew an apology was needed. She didn't want to do it, but there again; she was not a bad person. Sam remembered that a few days ago both of them had had a little chat and the girl had been enthusiastic about the harbor. It would be a good apology to take her there to sightsee and buy her some more appropriate clothing. Sam knew for certain, after what Peter had told her yesterday, about not trusting anyone or any place that had some connection with Hook, that he would be completely against the idea of both of them going there on their own, but he didn't rule her life and he certainly wasn't on the right to tell her what she could or couldn't do. If he wanted to play the knight in shining armor he could do it to Katherine, not to Sam.

It was obvious that he only wanted to get closer to her, to ask her questions, be a friend and even a little more than a friend to her, but she had been through a lot and she wasn't the same Sam that Peter had brought to Neverland. She had to learn how to survive and how to keep her emotions hidden from the others if Sam wanted to pass an image of confidence and strength to those she met at the harbor while doing her trading and selling her hunt, and even more so if she was to take care of the lost boys. And this new Sam was proving itself to be a challenge for him to come to understand and even get close to. She liked that. At least it made him aware of his actions towards her now.

They had left the hideout for a day already and they were on the path Sam usually used to get to the village at the harbor. Katherine was keeping herself quiet behind her and she was glad that she didn't have to talk to her, but now and then it was necessary for her to instruct the girl where to walk, which plants were dangerous, which could eat her if she only touched them and which could throw some poison at the level of your eyes and make you blind if you came too close to smell it's sweet fragrance. Katherine listened intently and learned fast. It was a good thing because Sam wouldn't be able to watch her every single moment.

Night had come very quickly and they set camp on a clearing that had a distance of one more day to the village. In the pace they were going she thought they would reach there at night. She was placing the firewood in between her and Katherine to light a fire to get them warm through the night and to keep some animals away. Night was not a very safe hour to be inside the woods, only if you knew where to be and how to protect yourself, which Sam learned from experience. Once she had finished the fire she took of her cloak and placed it over Katherine's shoulders. She was shivering, even thought she had her own cloak too, and looked surprise at Sam's gesture.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

When she turned around to pick something for them to eat at her backpack she heard a gasp coming from behind her. She turned very quickly and saw Katherine's eyes shocked and fixated on her.

"What?" She asked concerned.

"On your back… I didn't want to, but the light at your blouse… I'm sorry, it's just… They're worse than I imagined after hearing Peter screaming about it yesterday." She said looking everywhere but to Sam. Then realization hit her.

"Oh, my scars. Well I can't see them so it doesn't bother me, but by the look on your face they aren't very pretty, huh?" She said nonchalantly.

"How did you get them?" She asked, cautiously.

She wasn't the first one to ask. Bunny had insisted for her to tell him when he helped her take care of them, but she couldn't say too much to him because he would be scared and would worry more for her than necessary. But Katherine didn't know anything so there wouldn't be any harm if she told her.

"I got them on Hook's ship." Katherine gasped at that information.

"Captain Hook? Oh my god, he must be cruel then, just like Peter told me."

"No! He's nothing like that. Actually… he saved me from being whipped to death." She retorted.

"I'm sorry. Did you say he saved you?" Katherine looked at her suspicious.

"Yes. You see, I wasn't supposed to go to the harbor. Peter had warned me not to but I wanted more, I wanted to see the pirates and explore more of the island, but he wouldn't let me, so… I ran away." She looked at her hands while telling her story. "When I got to the harbor everything was going well enough. I used to disguise myself as a boy back then. It was most for the lost boys to get used to my presence, you see, they never had a female adventure partner before and their reaction when I came was the one they had as soon as you guys stepped on our hideout." She laughed at the memory.

"Peter hadn't told them that I was a girl, so they were quite shocked indeed. Nevertheless, when I got to the harbor I was hungry but had no money to pay for food, so I started to walk back to the forest to find something to eat when two guys started following me and captured me."

"Oh my god! That's horrible." Katherine said to her.

"Well, after that they took me to Hook's ship. Mind it that they still didn't know I was a girl. They took me to a cell on the ship where I was beaten and interrogated by the Captain himself until he figured I was a girl and we made a deal for him to keep me alive inside his ship." While she was telling she could remember every detail of those days that seemed to have happened a lifetime ago.

"Weren't you afraid? Didn't he abuse you? He's a pirate!"

"No, nothing of the sort, he actually…protected me? It had been a few weeks I was in his ship, still keeping myself in disguise as a lost boy and getting suspicious looks from the crew men, until one day one of the said men, Claus if I remember correctly, discovered my true identity, called me a whore because that was what I was for them. You see, no woman work the way I did on that ship or have reason to be there if you're not fucking the captain. And after that he said I needed to be punished for deceiving them, and that's where I got my scars. Hook came to my rescue and dealt with Claus after that. He took care of me you could say."

"Ow… that's really impressive. Captain Hook caring for someone. He's kinda different from what I imagined." Her face serious.

"You have no idea." Sam said remembering her reaction when she realized that he wasn't anything similar to the cartoon she loved to watch as a kid.

When she laid down to sleep after their conversation, all of a sudden, after talking of him like that, after remembering, Sam realized she missed him again. Not that she ever stopped missing him. It had been unconscious all this time, but after telling Katherine it hit her hard. Alright, she had never admitted, but since she saw him again at the harbor she couldn't get herself to sleep without seeing him in her dreams. Those blue eyes, that smile of his, his innuendos. Everything Peter did after he came back and kissed her like that, she compared to everything Hook did. It wasn't until now she realized it. It was like a wound had been opened and she was bleeding her feelings for him. But how could that be? Every time they saw each other something happened, or they fought or screamed at each other. No. She should stop thinking of him. He was the enemy or something like that. He couldn't be trusted.

And like that, thinking of him, her mind drifted to a calm and peaceful dream.

* * *

**KATHERINE**

So, after her gather of intel last night, Katherine needed to change her plans a little. She was surprised that Sam had opened up to her like that, telling the story of how she had got those scars and how she had met the famous Captain Hook. But something there, while she was talking, caught her attention. Sam talked about the pirate with something like a glimmer in her eyes. A longing, perhaps? Interesting, but of no importance to her plans. It seemed to be a one sided longing anyway since he might have saved Sam only because at that time she was living with the lost boys and Peter, and everyone knew that they had some kind of grudge. It was in the books and in the films. It was very clear she had been a precious source of information for him. But what happened after that? Had she escaped? If she had, maybe he would want her as his prisoner again and Katherine would make sure he would make her disappear.

Morning came fast and when she saw the first ray of sunshine through the trees they had been walking already for a few hours in a comfortable silence. It was like both of them knew they didn't like each other very much to talk about anything and Katherine was starting to notice that Sam was more guarded than anyone she had ever known. Her feelings were her own and if she somehow let you see one of them they were always intense. It was almost noon when Sam talked to her again.

"So… you and Peter huh?"

_Where is she going with this?_

"Yes? Me and he what?"

"Well he's your brother right? And you are in love with him."

It wasn't a question. She had said it with a lot of confidence. She knew.

"We don't pick who we fall in love with. And he's not my brother. Not by blood anyway." She said coolly.

"That's for sure. But does he know? It must hurt to love someone who knows your intentions but shuts you off."

"Where do you want to get with this? It's none of your damn business."

"I just thought you would want to talk about it, its better when you talk about things that hurt with others."

"Are you saying that from personal experience? Sorry but I'm not interested in your advices. Just by your actions I can see that love was something lacking in your life so you won't have anything of interesting to tell me. "

_Who the hell did Sam think she was to talk to her like that? She knew nothing._

_ "_Well, it seems I at least know that your actions haven't had much result. So yeah, keep without any advice coming from my part." Sam said.

_How dare she mention the kiss?_ _I'm gonna kill her, that's for sure. Good thing she doesn't know that I know about it._

A few more hours walking and when sunset was upon them they had reached the border of the forest. Sam was already setting up their camp again. She said it would be easier for them to go to the village by morning. There would be less people at the tavern and she could do business without crossing paths with undesirable people.

_Maybe a certain Pirate? I sure as hell gonna make you cross paths with him dear. Either you like it or not._

x

"Wake up! Time to get moving."

"Just a few more minutes." Katherine replied groggily.

"No. Get up now Katherine." Sam said, demanding her to wake up.

Once she was on her feet they started gathering their things to head to the village down the hill. But after a few moments Sam made her a signal to keep silent. She tried to hear what Sam had heard but had no success. After a few tense minutes, both of them on a protective stance, a ball of light went flying straight to Sam, making silent bell noises.

"Tinkerbell! What are you doing here? I thought you would be staying with Peter." Sam said, smiling to the pixie.

_Great, now I have to deal with the firefly too._

As if knowing what she was thinking, Tinkerbell glanced at her taking a protective stance in front of Sam.

"Tink, come on we need to get going. Stop being jealous, let's go to the harbor now. Ok? But I need you to lay low. Can you manage that?" She said smiling at Tink, which nodded back at her, before looking at Katherine. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, let's go."

_The hell am I gonna do about that damn pixie? I need to keep my cool. She is already suspicious of me, I'm certain of that._

They walked nonstop until they reached the beginning of a street. Katherine was surprised. It was like she was in a movie set. The village was small and she could see it stretching until the sea, were the docks and a great deal of ships were anchored. She looked back at Sam, who she felt, had stiffened beside her and glanced to the floor as trying to keep her eyes elsewhere but the docks. Katherine figured Hook's ship must be anchored along with the others, but she still didn't know which one. Oh she was getting very excited about this

"Come on, we need to go the tavern before the streets start to get filled with people and cover as much as you can of your face in that hood." Sam told her.

"Ok."

"Tink, for the love of God, hide inside my cloak."

The pixie went flying to hide herself surprisingly well. Seeing Katherine surprised look Sam smiled.

"We used to do this when I was still inexperienced on these parts."

After that Sam started walking. Katherine followed her through a few streets, still astonished by the place she was in. Even though she was there to get rid of that infuriating girl she could still enjoy sightseeing. When they turned right she noticed a house with a very dirty look where more suspicious fellows kept entering and coming out through the door. They kept going straight to the door when all of a sudden Sam pushed her down, hiding themselves behind a couple of barrels. Katherine tried to see what was going on. Sam pointed to two men walking down the street heading to the docks. One had a red cap in his head and the other one was quite old to be a sailor.

"Those were Master Smee and David. Captain Hook's crew." Sam said, keeping her voice steady. "If they had seen us we would have been doomed."

_I need to follow them. But how?_

_ Got it!_

Sam rose to her feet and pulled Katherine back up with her.

"Ok, let me tell how this transaction will work. We go in th-" But Katherine interrupted her.

"Sam, I'm not sure if I'm willing to enter that… place" She said pointing to the hideous tavern and making a displeased face.

"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't, right?" She said, laughing slightly. "Ok, you stay here. Keep a low profile and if you see anyone suspicious you run straight to the forest ok?"

"Right. Good luck in there."

Sam flashed Katherine a little smile and started walking to the tavern with her hunt hanging on her back.

_Now where did those two head off to?_

Once Sam was inside the tavern Katherine started to walk down the same path those two men had taken, hurrying her steps, until she spotted from a distance two men, one of them with a red hood, getting on board a ship. The most beautiful ship she had ever seen in her entire life. It was grand, and it reminded her one of those from Pirates of the Caribbean. She didn't know how many minutes she stood there looking at the ship but she gathered it might have been quite a lot. She needed to resume to her plans.

"A bloody marvel, isn't she?" Said a voice from behind her.

She stiffened and tried to hide herself inside the cloak.

"A she?" She asked startled.

"Yes, the Jolly Roger. That's her name." The man's voice retorted.

"Yes, she's very beautiful indeed." She managed to say.

The person behind her started to walk and stopped beside her.

"I take it you never been on a ship, aye?" The voice was so alluring and husky. She wanted to see the face to which it belonged to. It intrigued her.

"How did you know that?" She asked and turned her face to stare at the stranger beside her.

_DEAR GOD ABOVE. Am I dead? No men can be this strikingly beautiful. _

She kept staring, but the man was looking to his ship with wonder.

"Just by the way you kept looking at it. Ship's as beautiful as her tend to have that effect on people."

"But she's just a ship." She answered flatly. That single sentence had made the man look back at her, piercing her with those stunning blue eyes.

"This is not a simple bloody ship lass." He said angry, pointing to it. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship really is, you know? It's not just a kneel and hull and sails. No, that's what it _needs._" He sighed looking back at it.

"A ship is the sweat of the men who work on it, it's the laughter of the crew, the sound of swords meeting on its deck, the way it handles its way through the sea. What the Jolly Roger is is freedom." He said, placing a smile at his face.

_Oh dear mother of god. _

"Captain, we're ready to set sail." Someone screamed from the deck to their Captain at the docks.

"Aye mate." He lifted his left hand as to signal his understanding and that was when she saw it. A hook for a hand.

_Hook! That's him._

"Well, it was a pleasure talking to you lass." He said, flashing a grin at her while he walked past through her. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Captain Hook, wait!" She screamed, turning on her heels to follow him.

"Ah, so you know me. I'm pleased to know it, but I'm in need to get to my ship now if you don't mind." He said it not looking back at her and keeping his pace.

"Oh, but you will want to know what I have to say to you."

"Not sure about that love. I'm in a hurry to find a certain boy." He was now starting to make his way to the plank.

"Oh right, Peter Pan. Tell me, did the girl not tell you anything at all while she was with you? I'm impressed at her resolution though."

That made him stop. He took the bait quite easily for her liking. Hook turned around and had a smile on his face now.

"I didn't catch your name love."

"That's because I haven't told you." She smiled back but now his smile was a thin line on his lips.

"I'm Katherine. Peter's sister." And at the minute she was saying her name she took of his hood.

The eyes of the man grew larger in surprise at the word "sister", but he went to his neutral expression very quickly.

"What do you want?" Hook asked, suspicious pouring at every word.

"To offer you a deal, of course. I have a way for you to get you revenge on Peter. A way that will benefit both of us."

"And what is this plan of yours we are talking about?"

"I would like to discuss it in somewhere more… private." She said, keeping her brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

"Alright, come along then."

* * *

**SAM**

Her transaction with Stew had gone smoothly as all her transactions with him always did. She was relieved none of Hook's crew was in there again and more relieved he wasn't there either. Tink kept inside her cloak still. She was good at hiding since she was so small and having her beside her reminded the first time they were in there and Sam was so scared, but she gave her strength, like some kind of link between the two of them where Tink poured her magic, trust and strength to her. She missed feeling that with her. Once they were out of the tavern she looked around trying to find Katherine at the spot she had left her but she was nowhere to be seen. That was not good. But then again, she had told Katherine to head to the forest if something was wrong, so she started to make her way back to the forest.

All of a sudden she felt that stare that was always there, on her back, every time she came to the village. It was stronger than ever today, but she didn't know why or how she could feel it. She started picking up her pace. There was no place to hide and there weren't a lot of people on the streets for her to mingle with them. A few moments after she started to not just feel a stare at her back but also hear footsteps picking their pace to match hers.

_Oh boy. Time to run._

But before she started to run she was curious to see who was that person that kept scaring the hell out of her every time she came to the island. After looking back, above her shoulders, the color had drowned from her face. But he was dead. Hook said he was dead. And loosing no time she started to run like hell. That man was bigger than her and let's face it, stronger too, so there was no way for her to escape him, but she needed to try at least. Tink had already gotten out of her hiding spot and was flying beside her. Sam tried to start making a plan inside her head but she could feel the man behind her closing their distance. So she looked to TInk that was desperately trying to get some pixie dust for her to escape but there was no time.

"Tink, go! Don't let he get you. Go the boys. I'll find a way." She screamed to the pixie. There was reluctance from her part but Sam gave her a pleading look and Tink was off to the woods like a lightning.

_Good._

No sooner the thought had come to her mind she felt a hand close on her right wrist spinning her to face the man. His face had suffered a lot of scratches and he had missed an eye but it was still him. The same man that had whipped her on the deck of Hook's ship. She couldn't reach her sword nor could she use her bow. She tried to use her left hand. It wasn't so strong but she closed it into a fist. It was worth the shot, to punch him, anyway and she tried to give him a punch right at his jaw but the man anticipated her movement, grabbed her hand in mid air and hit his knee at her stomach with all his strength, or even half of it, she didn't knew because he was just too strong for her, drawing out every breath she had left. Sam tried to gasp for more air but the man punched her on the jaw and all she could see before passing out because of the pain was Claus's face giving her a wild and crazy smile.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD THIS WAS MY BEST CHAPTER EVER. I LOOOOOOOVED WRITING IT HAHAHAHAH  
****OK, so this was the last chapter. I'll be posting the epilogue next and then I'll start the sequel soon after.**

**Did you guys enjoyed it so far? I was so surprised at how many people liked it. And the reviews, and comments, and PM'S, and favorites. I was just so happy.  
Now, what are you guys hoping will happen next? And ClauS right? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? WELL MATES, I DON'T THINK SO HAHAHAHAHA **

**That's it for now.  
THANKS! KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!  
LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Ps: CAPTAIN SWAN FEELS THIS SUNDAY! I'LL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP, JUST SAYING.**


	33. EPILOGUE

**A/N: That's it. That's the end of the first part of this journey.**

**I would like to thank all of my lovely followers, reviewers for giving me the courage I needed to keep this project. It really did mean a lot to me. And the results were far more worthy than I ever expected them to be. So yeah, I'm really glad you guys read my storie because without you all there wouldn't be a reason for me to write it. So once again, THANK YOU!**

**Next part of our journey will be starting in a few days, I promise and I hope you guys keep reading the sequel and that you all are as excited as I am about what's going to happen next.**

** What's Katherine's plan? Will Hook cooperate with her? Where's Peter? Why is Tink so suspiscious of Katherine? What will happen to Sam? Will Claus do something to her? What is her conection to the mermaids? Is there love blossoming somewhere? Is Hook going to meet Peter? **

**Well, all of that and more will be answered in the sequel "The Heart."  
****  
**

**AS ALWAYS:**

**KEEP READING! KEEP THE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY!**

**PS: I tried writing this last chapter in first person. Let's see what you guys think.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Why is it so dark in here? Is it night already? No, it was morning for certain. I was at the village. I did some negotiations with Stew, it went well, as always. No pirate meetings this time. Katherine was waiting for me outside but when I got out she was missing and then I went to the forest to find her and after that I was running from…

Claus!

Oh my god how was he alive? He was supposed to be dead and for crying out loud, why is it so fucking dark in here? Did I not open my eyes yet? Should I try doing it? OK, let's just try it.

Holy damn that light is blinding me. Yeah, my eyes were definitely not open. Ok, breathe Sam. Just breathe and blink fast. Let's adjust your eyes to the light, take a look at where we are, gather some information and work on an escape plan. Right? No, no. Definitely not right. This was crazy. I'm in a cottage? Where is this place exactly?

Like hell I know where this is. The only thing I know is that I was kidnapped, and beaten up, by the feeling I get from trying to turn my head around, by that horrible and brute man. Why did he kidnap me?

Was it revenge? Maybe.

Just focus. Now, let's try getting up.

Ok, no, that's definitely not going to work. So staying sit is the plan. Now, let's try moving my hands. Yep, tied too.

I'm tied from my feet to my waist and hand, if that's correct. And what was that? A rag over my mouth? How creative. I'm all tied up and worst of all, tied up to some kind of pilaster. I don't like this. I don't like this at all. And what is this place anyway?

When I signed to come to Neverland I didn't remember having signed up to all this bullshit. Well, I hadn't signed up for most of the things that happened to me while I've been here. Running away, pirates, gorgeous captains, being a leader, taking care of a kid, worrying for a bunch of people in addition to worrying for myself.

Suffering, crying, worrying, liking, kissing, loving.

Loving? Oh boy, that was way out of line here. That's not a subject to think in an hour like this. I'm trapped and thinking of love. How silly am I, really? Is this even possible? Gods, sometimes I'm terrified of my heart. For its constant hunger for whatever it is it wants. It's maddening. And why love? I'm not in love with anybody.

Shhhhh! Stop thinking.

What was that noise?

I'm hearing something. It's coming from behind me. Why did this man tie me up facing the wall and not the damn door? This is infuriating and damn well frightening. I can't predict who will attack me or come for me like this. Well, maybe that's Claus plan and I don't even have my sword and bow with me anymore. I can't protect myself like this. Maybe I still have my dagger at my boot. If only I could reach it…

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up."

His voice is dragging and very loud. He is most likely drunk. He captured me and now he is drunk. Not a good combination if I may say so. And I'm tied. Does this sound like a bonus?

"I sure waited my fare share of time to get back at you so I'm going to enjoy every minute I get torturing you for what you did to me you little vixen." He leaned now in front of me, that putrid breath coming out of his mouth and straight into my nose.

Disgusting.

And his face? Oh god his face. It looked like someone tried to cut it open with its nails.

"Oh yeah, you see this?" He pointed to his face as he realized my stare. "Your mermaid friends, for what I learned from them of course, where not very happy with me for whipping you." He told me, taking another generous sip of his rum. "They could hear it from the ocean."

Ouch! That's my hair!

Stop grabbing my hair you son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him when I'm free from this ropes.

"What are you, really? To be friends with that kind of creature, huh?"

Too close. Too close. I want my personal space to breath oxygen and not his putrid breath and geez does he have to pull my hair so hard? It's hurting so much. Oh god.

"I barely escaped them but I managed to find a way. I made a deal with them for my life, but now that I have you right where I want you, and on land, I'm thinking of breaking it."

What deal? How does he know about me and the mermaids? And what was with that question, "what are you"? No idea where he wants to get with-

What's this? No, no, no. Take your horrible, disgusting, sticky hands off of my face.

"Such a beautiful girl, with skin so soft and with such shiny hair."

Stop sniffing my hair. Let me go you bastard. How I wish I could scream.

"Keep trying to scream dear. No one is going to hear you and no one, no one will find us in here. So I'm gonna take my time and enjoy myself with you after sending your corpse to that Captain."

Hook? What does he have to do with this? Is this because he threw Claus from his ship for whipping her? Dear god, this guy was mad. And what does he mean with "enjoy myself"? It is so frustrating when you can't ask all of these questions because you have a damn rag on your mouth. At least he answered my questions just by looking at my expressions. I must be really out of myself if he can read me so well. No one else can read me so well except… Why do I have to keep thinking of him right now? He won't be coming to rescue me. There's no reason why and as Claus said, no one knew she was there.

I hope Katherine has got away at least. And Tink, she must have reached the boys by now. Just hope they don't do anything stupid. Wait, where's he going? Really, he couldn't have tied me in a better position. Un-fucking-believable.

This ropes are really uncomfortable, maybe I should try to make the one at my wrists a little bit loose. But they're too damn tight.

I can't.

What's this noise now? His loosening the one at my waist. While it's a good chance I can move a little I don't think he untied me just to free me.

See, I knew it. He's coming back for me.

"Gwet ay fom me!" No one can blame her for trying to at least say something.

He's laughing because of the effort. I do not like it. It's too cold and malicious a laugh. I need to try to get out of here. Just crawl a little and turn around to find some kind of a door. He's still laughing. Ok, let's move now.

Yeah, doing great.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Pain.

PAIN! PAIN! PAIN!

"Ahhhh!" God, not even my scream can get out with this rag.

That son of a bitch. What was that? I really don't want to look at it, but…

Man, really? Did he really just slice her thigh with a dagger? I need to keep mo-

"No. Do not even think about leaving me here, _Samantha." _

Now that's my arm, and you're hurting it, not so much as the dagger on my thighs but still it's helping me drop a few tears.

"We…"

Where is his hand going?

"…are…"

Stop, god, I want his hand out of my shirt.

"…going…"

His touch is so disgusting.

"…to have…."

He's sliding his hand to the… oh no, please don't go there.

"…so much…"

And now he pulled that dagger out of my thighs. Just as quickly as he had thrust it at me.

I can't stop the tears from falling.

"…fun."

I'm doomed.


End file.
